Aliens
by Faxifa
Summary: La humanidad se ve en peligro cuando alienigenas llegan a la tierra con un motivo desconocido. Garnet, Amatista, Perla y Steven son humanos sobrevivientes a la invasión y deberán encontrar otros sobrevivientes y descubrir la verdadera razón de la llegada de estos visitantes espaciales e intentar detenerlos antes que sea demasiado tarde.
1. Diario

¡Hola un gusto estar con ustedes nuevamente! Ahora vengo a traerles esta fic de aventura/acción que una noche soñé y que no pude olvidar así que decidí compartirlo. Como podrán haber leído ya antes de entrar, trata sobre un universo alterno (Yo y mis universos alternos) donde nuestras Crystal Gems son jóvenes humanas y un día que pudo haber sido tan normal como cualquier otro unos extraños visitantes del espacio cambia completamente su modo de vida, ahora ellas deberán sobrevivir a esta invasión alienigena y encontrar el verdadero significado de su llegada.

*Lo mismo de siempre, Steven Universe no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rebecca Sugar y eso que ya conocen.

Este cap. sería una introducción, realmente son las páginas de un diario escrito que adentra a las situaciones anteriores al primer capítulo, que será el siguiente, espero que lo disfruten.

El sueño (y por ende la historia) está inspirada en el libro "La quinta ola". Créditos al autor también. Espero que les guste el cap. y nos vemos luego.

* * *

 **Diario**

 **Por Perla.**

 _Ahora que lo pienso aquellos dias eran intrigantes, no conocía las cosas tan complejas como las conozco hoy y el dolor no era tan fuerte como lo sentido hoy._

 _Haciéndola larga podría comenzar cuando había salido de preparatoria, pronto comenzaría la universidad y lo único que realmente me preocupaba era cuidar de Steven y poder pasar más tiempo con su madre, RoseQuartz, la hermosa y perfecta RoseQuartz tan maravillosa como nunca nadie en este mundo, era quizás la mujer más bella que yo en mi vida había visto pero belleza no era lo único, aquella noble mujer era fuerte como ninguna, decida, inteligente y piadosa, siempre pensando en el bien de todos antes que sí misma y con todas esas maravillas entendía por qué alguien tan... 'Greg' se había enamorado de ella, lo que realmente no podía comprender era por qué alguien tan brillante como ella se había enamorado de él y había decidido tener un hijo con él._

 _Greg tenía solo dos cosas buenas, la primera era Rose, la segunda era Steven, su hijo, un niño que con solo su mirada alumbraba las noches más oscuras, que su sonrisa derretía el hielo en el corazón de cualquier persona. Ese niño, ese 'pequeño Rose' era una verdadera bendición y hasta la fecha, lo quiero como si fuese mi propio hijo, hoy más que antes._

 _Esos días habíamos marchado a la escuela aunque sonaban una de esas alarmas de advertencia y mantenerse en casa debido a que 'objetos voladores no identificados' cruzaban el cielo, claro, nadie le prestaba atención (¿Y quién sí le prestaría?), además, en los últimos años ya habían varias de esas advertencias y nada había sucedido, en cualquier caso, no prestamos atención absoluta y nos dirigimos a la escuela, lo dejamos a él y a Amatista, quien estuvo haciendo chistes asquerosos todo el camino y haciendo ruido. Amatista era un caso, muy pegada a Rose, quien era la única que disfrutaba de las bromas, dudo que Garnet los disfrutara, ella normalmente se mantenía callada, nunca preguntaba nada y siempre parecía tener la razón y saber lo que avecinaba pero apuesto que ella nunca pensó en lo que sucedería._

 _Detuvimos el carro frente al colegio, los dejamos a los dos y los vimos entrar. Nos regresamos, vivíamos todos cercanos entre nosotros, Amatista siempre se iba con Steven a la escuela, yo siempre cuidaba a Steven y Garnet siempre me cuidaba a mi. Rose siempre velaba por nosotros y eso me hacía feliz._

 _La tarde pasó rápido y pronto fue tiempo de recogerlo, como era costumbre, fuimos en el carro pero al estar a unas cuadras éste se apagó. Fue extraño, luego de varios intentos, Rose suspiró y dijo:_

 _—Me da muy mala espina, Perla, Garnet, bájense. Yo iré a buscarlo y volveré rápido._

 _—No—Garnet abrió la puerta—Iremos contigo._

 _Esa decisión fue la mejor que tal vez pudimos tomar, salimos las tres, fuimos a la escuela y sacamos a Steven y a Amatista, nos regresamos caminando pero cuando nos faltaba cuadra y media para llegar al carro (inservible a la mitad de la calle como todos los demás carros), una fuerte luz en el cielo bajó a gran velocidad, Rose nos empujó detrás de un muro de concreto y allí nos ocultamos, una fuerte energía nos golpeó cuando la luz chocó contra el suelo. Sentí que mi cuerpo era arrastrado pero Garnet me sujetaba para que no me fuese, no sabía lo que ocurría, a decir verdad, quedé inconsciente._

 _Abrí mis ojos horas mas tarde, era de noche, en mis brazos apretaba a Steven, Rose me apretaba a mi, Garnet protegía a Amatista. La pared que nos cubrió se había derrumbado y había sido por unos convenientes árboles cercanos caídos que no nos había aplastado la pared (hasta ahora me pregunto si esos árboles siempre estuvieron allí, pues no los recuerdo antes). Lo primero en que fijé la vista fue fuera de nuestros escondites, habían... ¿Mujeres? Eso parecía, pero con gemas incrustada en sus cuerpos y parecían buscar algo. En total eran solo tres y pronto se fueron, Rose nos dejó salir una hora más tarde, asegurándose que no hubiese nadie más._

 _—Deberemos ir a casa caminando—Advirtió—Nos tomará un día o dos, estamos lejos pero necesitamos saber cómo está Greg, pero será en la mañana, en la noche somos vulnerables._

 _Aceptamos sin dudar, pasamos la noche en el escondite y cuando salió el sol, emprendimos camino. Un laaargooo camino por las calles hacia la playa y allí me cuestioné por qué mierda debía estudiar Steven en una escuela tan alejada de casa, aunque aquello se me olvidó una vez que empecé a notar lo desolada de la ciudad, no habían más personas que nosotros y aquellas mujeres extrañas de las cuales nos ocultábamos. Mantuvimos pasos rápidos y así, luego de un día y medio, llegamos a casa de Rose._

 _Yo no tenía apuro de ir a mi casa, tampoco Garnet ni Amatista, pues las tres eramos huérfanas, yo viví con mis tíos y ellos me educaron, por ellos conocí a Rose, luego de que cumpliese mis dieciocho (hacía unos cuántos meses atrás) ellos habían muerto. Mis tíos adoptaron a Amatista y Garnet era otra sobrina de ellos pero de otro lado de la familia, así que ahora nos teníamos a nosotras para vivir._

 _Cuando entramos a casa fuimos sorprendidas por un olor nauseabundo que casi nos hace vomitar, abrimos las ventanas y al buscar qué originaba el olor lo encontramos y hasta ahora sigo diciendo que mejor era no encontrarlo: Greg. sí, él, estaba muerto y descomponiéndose. Recuerdo bien que la única persona que se mantuvo con razón fue Rose pues Steven entró en shock, Amatista empezó a gritar, yo solo pude tomar a Steven y correr hacia otro lado y Garnet, pues ella simplemente se fue hacia un lado de la casa a llorar sin que nadie la viese o eso creo._

 _No pude hacer nada para ayudar a Rose, me hubiese gustado pero estuve tranquilizando a Steven y a Amatista, ésta última era buena amiga de Greg y siempre veían un molesto y desagradable programa juntos, Garnet ayudó a sacar el cuerpo de Greg y enterrarlo cercano a la casa. Rose, notoriamente afectada pero también decidida a que sobreviviéramos a la situación, nos ayudó a calmarnos, pero muy dentro lo sabía pues la había visto cuando enterraban el cuerpo de Greg, las lágrimas se le derramaban y la tristeza estaba unido a ella, sus ojos negros estaban nublados y aunque aguantaba llorar, sus labios rosados temblaban. Cuando la veía tan fuerte frente a Steven, abrazándolo y tranquilizándolo... lloré, lloré por ella, lloré por Steven, lloré porque comprendí que la situación era más grande que nosotros y que no teníamos ni idea de lo que sucedería._

 _Pasamos unos días en la casa, era insoportable estar allí, normalmente Garnet salía a vigilar, buscábamos más personas pero no había nadie vivo, nos dimos cuenta que la ciudad no era más que un cementerio gigante, el olor nauseabundo nos limitaba cuando debíamos salir y cada segundo pasado allí me daba a entender que realmente debíamos escapar._

 _Una noche Garnet llegó corriendo avisándonos que debíamos escapar lo antes posible, Rose tomó a Steven en brazos, yo agarre a Amatista y salimos corriendo de allí, apurados. Solo corríamos sin dirección o eso creo yo, tal vez Garnet, quien nos guiaba si tenía una dirección, pero yo no._

 _Nos escondimos y así empezamos a ser prófugas... escondiéndonos, evitándolas. Quería pensar que todo estaría bien, que todo se solucionaría pero mientras más nos esforzábamos más vagos parecían nuestros esfuerzos, fue dos semanas luego que era de noche, teníamos algo de frío pero prender una fogata era anunciar nuestra posición, aquellas extrañas mujeres nos perseguían pues se habían dado cuenta de nuestra existencia y... esa noche Rose había estado más pegada a Steven de lo que ya era, recuerdo lo abrazaba y le hablaba._

 _—Si hubiese una forma de poder hablar con esas personas... creo que si pudiésemos comunicarnos y explicarles que... este es un buen lugar pienso que tendríamos una oportunidad de cambiarlas y hacerle saber lo hermoso que es este mundo, que no tienen por qué hacernos esto._

 _—Hablas muy hermoso, Steven—Dijo Rose, durmiéndolo en su abrazo—Pero no, no se detendrán. De eso estoy segura._

 _Suspiré, Steven siempre había un chico tan noble como su madre, tan piadoso y amable como nadie, ese niño siempre se preocupaba por todo y buscaba ver la luz hasta en el lugar más oscuro, no lo sabía en esos días pero ese niño iba a ser mi luz._

 _Aquella noche me desperté y vi a Rose levantarse, Garnet estaba sentada a cierta distancia limpiándose de las lágrimas y apretando la impotencia con su mandíbula, algo había pasado y miré rápido mi alrededor buscando a alguien herido o muerto, estaba aterrada pero no, todo parecía tranquilo. Me levanté y caminé a Rose._

 _—Perla—Ella me miró—¿Qué haces despierta?_

 _—¿Qué sucedió?_

 _—Oh—Rose me dirigió una última sonrisa y me tomó de las manos—Están cerca, alguien debe distraerlas._

 _—Iré yo—Mis palabras salieron antes de darme cuenta._

 _—Eres una adolescente, eres fuerte y tienes una gran oportunidad por delante, no puedo dejar que vayas._

 _—No puedes dejar a Steven, él te necesita._

 _—Yo lo necesito más a él de lo que él me necesita a mi._

 _—Rose... yo te necesito, no puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti, yo iré—Insistí, lloraba sin darme cuenta._

 _—Gracias, Perla, mi Perla—Se inclinó sobre mi y me besó la frente—Pero creo que sé lo que quieren, sé lo que debo hacer. Cuida a Steven, te necesitará... —Bajó su mirada nublada, soltó mis manos y se distanció—Amatista también. Confío en ustedes._

 _—No te dejaré ir._

 _—Sí, lo harás._

 _Se acercó a mi de nuevo y estiró su mano a mi pecho, empujándome sin fuerza pero igualmente caí al suelo, una caída que sentí larga y lenta, cuando choqué contra el suelo me golpeé los brazos y la cabeza, aturdida pasé minutos enteros intentando encontrar sentido, al hacerlo ella ya no estaba y me di cuenta que se había ido para siempre. Grité, grité con fuerza llorando, Garnet me sostuvo y me hizo callar pero para ese momento, Steven y Amatista se habían despertado. Ellos no necesitaron explicaciones, lo entendieron._

 _Luego de esa oportunidad de vivir, con el corazón destrozado y sin ánimos, continuamos en nuestro escape. En un principio no quería seguir, quería quedarme y esperar a que aquellas mujeres me atraparan y me mataran, pero fue Steven y su luz quien me hizo levantarme, no sólo a mi, si no a Amatista y a Garnet. Seguimos y llegamos entonces aquí, un mes después de que empezara este desastre._

Terminó de leer aquél diario y entonces, con su mano lo cerró mientras observaba con detenimiento la habitación de esa pequeña chocita, desordenada y oscura, podía sentir desde afuera el olor de la fogata afuera que había sido apagada hacía poco y el olor de humedad allí dentro. Volteó entonces viendo a su compañera de equipo y dijo antes que ésta preguntase:

—Las encontramos.


	2. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! He aquí el primer cap. legalmente, éste primer capítulo ocurre unos días antes de lo sucedido en la introducción (—¡¿Entonces por qué coño pusiste la introducción si sucede después?!), pues recordemos que la introducción fue la lectura de un diario escrito por Perla en que nos resumía todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento, aquí, en este cap. veremos lo acontecido días anteriores de encontrar con qué escribir el diario. Les recuerdo entonces que esta historia es de aventura/acción. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Silencio, aquello era lo único que había, silencio, el sonido más fuerte era el de las hojas moviéndose con las ráfagas de viento que las rozaba y el de las ramas estremeciéndose. Silencio, aquello era lo único que se pedía en ese momento para poder escuchar a su alrededor. Silencio, de ese silencio del que habían estado rodeados desde hacía ya varías semanas, desde el fatídico día en que TODO cambió, cuando un suceso que sólo podía ser apreciado en películas sucedió en su vida diaria: invasión extraterrestre o así ellos lo definían, el día de su llegada muchos habían muerto y ahora, semanas más tardes estaban casi convencidos que la humanidad se había convertido en una leyenda mitológica que los extraterrestres seguramente le contarían a sus hijos... si es que los extraterrestres pensaban tener hijos allí.

Era verano, pronto sería otoño y los abrumadores calores no les faltaba poco para que se disiparan en los vientos otoñales, ese año casualmente había habido un clima óptimo para bañarse en las frescas aguas de las playas de su ciudad e inclusive, antes que la tragedia comenzara, habían decidido hacer unos dos días de playa consecutivos y divertirse echando las responsabilidades a un lado.

Claro, eso era antes.

La situación era diferente ahora. La playa, bañarse y divertirse era lo último que unas personas que deseasen vivir pensaban, ellos no pensaban en eso, ellos se habían alejado de la playa y de su ciudad en busca de lugares más seguro, buscando ocultarse de todo aquello que les causara un peligro y sabían bien que no había algo más peligroso que los sitios urbanos debido a que las ciudades eran el mismísimo infierno, aquellos alienigenas solían frecuentar más las zonas urbanas y buscar allí supervivientes aunque las ciudades estuviesen plagadas de humanos muertos por doquier en resultado de la llegada de estos aliens, el olor proveniente de miles y millones de personas muertas era insoportable y una persona cuerda no podría soportarlo, solo los carroñeros como los buitres podrían estar allí tranquilamente y también los aliens, aunque no era definitivo que fuesen carroñeros parecía que a ellas no les hacía ese desagradable olor.

Alejarse de las zonas urbanas llevaba desventajas: comida y medicinas. Aunque fuesen embutidos, los supermercados destrozados seguían llenos de comida en lata que podía comerse y las farmacias con muchas medicinas que podían colocarse y salvar a alguien en un momento de emergencia, por eso, ellos antes de alejarse definitivamente habían sacado los bolsos más espaciosos y llenado de bebidas, comida y medicina esperando así lograr tener suficiente hasta... ¿Hasta qué? ¿Encontrar sobrevivientes? ¿Un lugar seguro? ¿O hasta que se les acabara y muriesen de hambre, sed y enfermedad? No, no era grato pensar en ello.

Hizo un ademán con su fina mano blanca, se agachó ligeramente mientras observaba dentro de aquella casa en ese pueblo rural al cual habían llegado hacía un par de horas, Steven se detuvo, la observó entrar con aquél tubo largo y duro en la mano con la cual solía usar como defensa. Estaba tenso con la idea de que hubiese una trampa dentro y no poder ayudarla. Fue luego de un minuto que la vio salir, aquellos ojos turquesas marcados por la tragedia parecieron brillar con el sol y el cabello melocotón se movió ligeramente con el viento de la tarde.

—Despejado, ven Steven, ayúdame a buscar algo que nos sirva.

—Voy.

Él saltó hacia ella y entró a la casa, no era grande y a decir verdad contaba solo con dos cuartos, un baño pequeño, una sala destrozada y una cocina, más nada. La vio dirigirse hacia las habitaciones y él se fue hacia la cocina a buscar algo que sirviese, desgraciadamente la nevera dañada solo tenía a sus adentros cosas putrefactas que emanaban un nauseabundo olor. Casi vomita. Se retiró y buscó entonces en los gabinetes llenos de bolsas roídas por ratas y/o cualquier otro animal, abrió los grifos que dejaron pasar agua sucia y evitó entonces lastimarse sus pies calzados con sandalias con los vidrios rotos de las ventanas.

—¡Perla! ¡No hay nada por acá!

Exclamó, yéndose de nuevo hacia la sala y observándola salir de las habitaciones.

—Bien, entonces vamos a la siguiente.

Mandó ella, empujándolo ligeramente por la espalda para que se moviera rápido. Steven se apresuró a salir, Perla lo estaba cuidando en ese momento o más bien, debía decir que Perla lo cuidaba siempre, pero ella era quien se ocupaba cien por ciento de él en ese momento, él confiaba en ella, pues ella era una persona responsable a la cual quería mucho, como si fuese su hermana mayor, no podía evitar sentirse seguro a su lado.

La siguió por la calle y revisaron unas cuántas casas más pero no había casi nada útil, solo unos cuchillos que podían ser usados como armas y más nada, pero claro está, Steven no recibiría un arma pues ninguna de las tres chicas que lo cuidaban le dejarían usar algo tan peligroso, o eso había querido decir Perla cuando la idea de armarse flotó en sus cabezas hacía unas cuantas noches atrás. Garnet estuvo de acuerdo y Amatista se opuso un poco pero luego cedió también.

Entrada bien la tarde, cuando faltaba poco para el anochecer, llegaron a una plaza donde se encontraban dos personas más: Garnet y Amatista, quienes los esperaban ya algo ansiosas.

—Se tardaron ¡Íbamos a buscarlo!

—Dijimos que nos reuniríamos cuando fuese pronto al ocaso—Refutó Perla—¿Encontraron algo?

—Nop—Contestó Amatista—lo mismo de siempre, cadáveres, comida podrida y entre otras cosas.

—Tal vez más adelante haya una tienda...

—Ya buscamos más adelante—Interrumpió Garnet—No hay nada que sirva, la tienda está destrozada, mejor busquemos ahora un lugar donde pasar la noche.

—...¿Estás segura? ¿No hay otra tienda?

—No —Negó, tomando a Steven y alzándolo—Este lugar está lleno de animales potencialmente peligrosos, es mejor ocultarnos rápido. Vamos.

Comenzó la andanza sin decir mucho, Garnet era mujer de pocas palabras y solía tomar las decisiones, Steven solía tomársela muy en serio, pues ella parecía siempre tener la razón. Garnet era la mayor, tenía veinte años y era una mujer muy fuerte y estable ante todas las situaciones, parecía no tener miedo nunca y que siempre podía manejar cualquier cosa, no solía versele 'fuera de sus cabales', como sucedía con Perla a menudo.

Él volteó y observó a Amatista caminar detrás, relajada como siempre parecía que había nacido con inexplicable buen humor, ella era la menor de las tres chicas, tenía dieciséis años y era algo salvaje, divertida y bastante fuerte para su corta estatura, a pesar de todo, ella solía cuidarlo mucho.

Se distanciaron del nauseabundo olor de muerto que emanaba el pueblo y encontraron un casita abandonada cercana a un jagüey algo pequeño, allí decidieron quedarse esa noche para ocultarse, aprovechándose de la alta maleza que cubría esa casita a medio caer.

Oscureció y aunque nadie dijo nada al respecto, Steven podía sentir la preocupación de que los alimentos enlatados comenzaban a escasear, era notorio en Garnet, Amatista y Perla, aunque ellas desearan no mostrar la angustia y animar el ambiente. Finalmente la hora de dormir llegó y se distribuyeron las posiciones, Garnet estaba en el frente, escondida cerca de la puerta principal, vigilando, Perla estaba en la sala y Amatista estaba con Steven en el cuarto, con las ventanas y cortinas cerradas. Las horas pasaron y él no podía dormir, no entendía bien por qué, debido a que se encontraba completamente cansado, así que aprovechándose de que Amatista se había dormido, se acercó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas observando el paisaje descuidado de afuera, la oscuridad y la luz de la luna y las estrellas resplandecer. El agua del jagüey estaba completamente oscurecida y el silencio absoluto parecía tragarse todo.

Tock.

El sonido de una gota cayendo llenó sus oídos, él abrió bien sus ojos pues el jagüey pareció iluminarse con la luz de la luna y ante sus ojos observó a una joven muchacha caminar o más bien correr por encima del agua como si fuese un hada, con un andar tembloroso esa muchacha caía y se hundía para luego salir y volver a correr como si estuviese letalmente herida y desesperada. Él estuvo a punto de salir, de ir por ella, pero pronto reaccionó, aunque su apariencia y piel eran humanas, los humanos no podían caminar sobre el agua y mucho menos hacerla brillar, ella no era humana aunque lo pareciera, ella era uno de ellos, un alien.

Las cortinas se cerraron.

—Steven, no.

Volteó a ver, era Amatista que se había despertado y parecía bastante seria y/o molesta con la situación.

—Es peligroso, vuélvete a dormir.

Eso había sido una orden, en cualquier situación en la que no debía ocultarse de alienigenas asesinos hubiese espiado más, pero en el punto que se encontraban, él decidió acomodarse y dormir. Cerró los ojos sin dejar de pensar en la chica que parecía haber necesitado mucha ayuda.

Estaba en un lugar oscuro, estaba pisando la tierra con sus pies y el movimiento de agua mojó sus dedos y el viento desplazó las nubes dejando la luna iluminar la tierra mostrando un acumulo de agua brillante con alguien sentado a unos metros de él.

—¡Tú! ¡Una extraterrestre!

Ella, quien le daba la espalda, traía una larga falda azul y una blusa sin mangas que dejaba mostrar en su piel clara una marca azulada como un tatuaje de una lágrimas más bien grande con flores que nacían de ella y se dirigían hacia los hombros como si fuesen alas pegadas a su espalda. Ella alzó la cabeza, el corto cabello azul se movió con el viento y ella volteó hacia él, ella tenía ojos azules.

—...¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Este sí que es un sueño extraño—Balbuceó Steven—¡Pues siempre me dicen que no hable con extraños pero como es mi sueño... que va!—Exclamó, notándola confundida—Soy Steven, Steven Universe y estamos en mi sueño ¿No? ¿Y tú eres?

—...Soy... Lapislázuli—Contestó ella, levantándose del suelo mientras se tambaleaba—...Y... no soy una extraterrestre... tampoco soy un sueño... ¡¿Cómo has dado conmigo?!—Exclamó Lapislázuli, tensa—¡¿Acaso eres una de ellos?! ¡¿Acaso eres una gema?! ¡Vete! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No obtendrás nada mio! ¡Déjame libre!

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! ¿Gema? ¿Así te refieres a los alienigenas?

—¡Cállate!—Gritó Lapislázuli—¡No intentes contactarme en sueños nunca más!

—¡Pero tú eres parte de mi sueño!

—¡Deja de querer engañarme! ¡Yo no soy ningún sueño! ¡Yo soy real! ¡Yo soy Lapislázuli!—Gritó—¡Y estoy harta de esto!

La vio entonces caminar para hundirse en el agua y la siguió, tomándola del brazo y sintiendo ese contacto tan real como si no fuese un sueño. Ella volvió a él, ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cristalinas que brillaban como si fuesen cristales. Lapislázuli cayó al agua, hundiéndose y arrastrando a Steven con ella. Él no la soltaba y la veía llorar en agotamiento. Steven estiró una mano y le limpió una lágrima que se convertía en un cristal azul oscuro una vez brotaba de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué?—Preguntó ella.

—...Yo no soy un sueño—Dijo él—Soy un humano, como tú... y he sufrido como tú... y... si tú no eres un sueño... esto es real...

Lapislázuli detuvo su caída al tocar el fondo. Steven estuvo segundos recordando a esa muchacha herida que corría sobre el agua mientras veía a quien estaba frente suyo, eran la misma persona y supo que eran la misma mente y le creía sabiendo que podía ser un engaño de los alienigenas para atraparlos pero ahora dentro de aquella agua supo que estaba dentro de la inconsciencia de ella, que no estaba en su propio cuerpo... supo que se ahogaba. Tomó su cuello y pataleó sin poder subir ni respirar, el aire de su cuerpo salió de sus pulmones y no tardó en escuchar:

—¡¿Steven?! ¡Ey!

Todo se volvió confuso, nulo y borroso, todo se volvió negro.

Abrió sus ojos y respiró profundo. Era de día y Amatista no estaba en la habitación aunque si escuchaba bastante lo que conversaban en la sala las tres chicas que lo cuidaban con tanto recelo.

—Oh ¿Tan poco nos queda?—Era la voz de Perla—¡Estoy segurísima que vi más en algún lado del bolso!

—Perla—Habló Garnet—No hay más, si tenemos suerte y ahorramos tendremos más o menos dos días de comida. De allí en más deberemos cazar o buscar una ciudad o algún lugar con comida.

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos de la ciudad más cercana?

—Bueno, P, según mi mapa... a más de 57 kilómetros.

—Esto no está nada bien.

Steven se había acercado a la puerta y sin querer, la había abierto en un chirrido, cayendo él hacia afuera volviéndose en el centro de miradas. De inmediato Perla cambió su expresión, caminó hacia él para alzarlo del suelo mientras decía:

—Despertaste antes y ya estás sucio—Hizo una pausa en la que Steven estornudó—Osh, Steven, te hemos dicho muchas veces que estornudes en tu fosa anticubital.

—P, deja al chico ¡Estornudar así y sacar los mocos es mejor!

—Iuh, Amatista ¡Por favor!

—Chicas ¿Todo está bien?—Preguntó Steven—¿Cómo va la comida?

—Bien—Anunció Garnet, rápido—Vayámonos.

Garnet no dio tiempo de tocar el tema de la comida, de inmediato puso en marcha al equipo hacia afuera en busca de algo, en camino de algo, realmente nadie sabía bien sobre eso. Steven la siguió en silencio y notó que se acercaban más al jagüey y recordó su sueño, recordó a Lapislázuli y buscó debajo del agua con su mirada esperando encontrarla, pues aquello pareció muy real, pero no. Sólo había sido un sueño, un extraño sueño o eso se obligó a creer.


	3. Capítulo 2

Ya no tenían ni siquiera un poco de comida en lata y el agua estaba severamente racionada, habían comprobado que cazar no era lo suyo y que ahora, en lugares tan rurales como esos no podían simplemente hacerse la idea de que encontrarían a la vuelta de la esquina un supermercado/tienda con latas de comida todavía vigentes, también habían decidido no ir por la carretera pues creían que así sería más fácil encontrarlos, decidieron internarse en la maleza y caminar esperando un rumbo o un milagro, acampaban bajo árboles y sufrían por lo seco del clima, veían los animales de las granjas descuidadas, todos los cercos que dividían las haciendas se habían roto así que los animales se hallaban mezclados y podían verse desde bovinos hasta cerdos en lugares cercanos, libres como el viento, ovejas, cabras y demás animales, incluso perros, dependiendo de la naturaleza como animales salvajes, podía apreciarse que los gatos con mayor instinto cazador obtuvieron un mejor desempeño que algunos perros moribundos y flacos en el sol, mientras que otros perros se reunieron en manada y cazaban pequeñas cosas como sus antepasados, estos últimos ejemplares eran los más extraños.

Desde lo lejos vieron el techado de una casucha y se dieron cuenta que pronto llegarían a un lugar que podría brindarles un descanso, Perla tomó a Steven del brazo y lo jaló consigo lo más rápido que pudo mientras Amatista se adelantaba eufórica, Garnet fue más precavida, no corrió como Amatista pero no dejó a Perla y a Steven al frente. La maleza disminuyó poco a poco hasta encontrarse con un lugar que era notorio que había sido limpiado hace unos días y que tenía una choza, algunas siembras y a la distancia mucha basura (o eso creyeron en primer momento) de metal, acero, hojalata, zinc y demás, por aquella basura acumulada había otra choza aparentemente más pequeña.

—¡¿Esos son tomates?!—Exclamó Steven, soltándose de Perla.

—¡Espera, Steven!

Las puertas de la choza se abrió repentinamente y un robot de metal salió disparado con ruedas en los pies, su trayecto era simple: Atacar a Steven y Steven se dio cuenta de aquello cuando Garnet saltó a él, lo empujó hacia las siembras y enfrentó al robot cara a cara, sujetándolo de las manos metálicas y aguantando con sus fuertes piernas el peso del empuje de su enemigo.

Steven temblaba en un primer momento mientras veía como Garnet había logrado desviar el robot y éste se preparaba para atacarla, de nuevo. Garnet empuñaba sus manos enguantadas y cuando estuvo ya suficientemente cerca de la máquina, cuando vio como éste ya estuvo a punto de golpearla, ella se dejó caer, le golpeó el abdomen y con una pierna desestabilizó las piernas del contrincante, tumbándolo. El robot volvió a levantarse con una de las ruedas dañada y pareciendo que perdía la lata que le cubría, no se había levantado bien cuando fue enlazado y apretado con una cuerda gruesa. Intentó liberarse.

—¡Ahí voy, P!

Gritó Amatista, arrojando al robot con toda su fuerza hacia Perla, que con un tuvo encontrado en los escombros, lo golpeó, quitándole la parte inferior de las piernas que salieron volando y humeando. Amatista siguió moviendo la cuerda para lanzarlo lo más lejos posible cuando Garnet lo interceptó y con una fuerte patada rompió la lata del pecho del robot.

Fue en segundos cuando Steven, que observaba temblando, vio algo dentro de la lata... ropa, alguien iba dentro del robot y su instinto le indicaba que no era un alienigena. Saltó rápido hacia afuera del sembradío, agarró a Garnet, quien estaba más cerca y exclamó:

—¡Paren! ¡Paren! ¡Hay alguien allí dentro!

—¿Qué dices, Steven?

—¡Una persona allí dentro! ¡Deténganse!

Gritó con fuerza. Amatista lo escuchó y de inmediato se detuvo pero la fuerza que llevaba el robot era tanta que éste se desprendió y chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, desarmándose completamente, el golpe hizo las partes volar y dejó al descubierto a alguien que cayó al suelo. Todos estaban congelados con aquello, esa persona se tardó en moverse hasta que segundos después, se levantó, era una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verde brillantes que no parecía realmente peligrosa... hasta que sacó una pistola de sus ropas y los apuntó.

—¡¿Qu... qué pretenden?! ¡Alienigenas! ¡Va...váyanse o... los mataré! ¡Estoy armada!

Garnet fue la única que se movió, caminó hacia la chica de ojos verdes y lentes rotos como si supiese que no dispararía, se detuvo delante del cañón de la pistola y extendió una mano al arma, arrebatándosela de las manos y lanzándola lejos. La chica, que era bastante chaparrita, tembló, cayéndose al suelo y mirando a Garnet aterrada.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Garnet.

—¡No crean que me atraparán viva! ¡Tontas!—Gritó la chica, saltando hacia el árbol mientras escalaba—¡Déjenme tranquila, no caeré en sus mentiras seres extraterrestres de bajo coeficiente intelectual!

Fue entonces enlazada de nuevo por la cuerda que traía Amatista y tirada al suelo, aquella rubia comenzó a berrinchar y forcejear por su libertad. Todos se acercaron y Garnet la alzó, viéndola bien, no parecía mayor que Steven o era ese berrinche infantil que le daba ese aspecto, por demás, era una jovencita de escaso tamaño, llevaba una franela sin mangas verde militar oscuro por debajo y encima una blusa color crema bastante holgada que le quedaba algo grande y descubría sus hombros, de mangas anchas que llegaban a mitad del antebrazo, también llevaba unos shorts verde militar oscuro y zapatos oscuros. Steven lo notó, en la frente ella llevaba una curita como si se hubiese dado un golpe fuerte y en el hombro izquierdo tenía pintada en la piel, como si fuese un tatuaje, las mismas flores que llevaba Lapislázuli, solo que en esa chiquilla berrinchuda era en solo un hombro. No dijo nada ¿Sería casualidad o...?

—¡Suéltenme! ¡Tooontas!

—¡¿Tontas?!—Exclamó Perla, empuñando una mano—¡Ya verás tu 'tonta'!

—Perla, detente—Steven se interpuso—Está asustada, como nosotros. Garnet, bájala, hablemos con ella.

Garnet soltó repentinamente a la chica y ésta cayó al suelo, golpeándose el rostro. Steven le ayudó a levantarse sin quitarle las cuerdas que la enlazaban.

—Tranquila, no te lastimaremos, soy Steven ¿Y tú?

—...¡¿Por qué me ayudas?! ¡¿En qué parte de tu obsoleto razonamiento crees que te creeré tus mentiras, alien?!

—En el razonamiento de que soy un humano ¡Cómo tú! Y como tú, estamos asustados, cansados y hemos sufrido mucho—Vio que ella bajaba la guardia—Ya sabes mi nombre, ella es Garnet, ella es Perla y ella, Amatista ¿Cómo te llamas?

—... Peridot—Contestó la chica, más tranquila.

—¿Por qué nos atacaste?—Preguntó Amatista—No te habíamos hecho nada.

Peridot desvió su mirada al suelo un segundo, tomó aire como si deseara ordenar ideas y luego de dos segundos de duda, contestó:

—Creí que... eran aliens, además, los cultivos están dando sus frutos y... podían destrozarlo.

—¿Acaso no ves que somos como tú? Humanos—Dijo Perla, agachándose.

Peridot no respondió, solo desvió su mirada al suelo, parecía pensativa o como si dudara de la situación, pero nuevamente alzó su cabeza y dijo en un tono seguro y confiado mientras que por una extraña razón, Steven no podía dejar de pensar en Lapislázuli.

—Bien, les creo, ahora por favor, suéltenme—Pidió.

—Amatista, suéltala.

Mandó Garnet y Amatista aflojó el lazo con la cual la había atrapado. Peridot se levantó de un salto, llevó las manos a sus lentes algo rotos y los acomodó en su rostro intentando mantener su orgullo intacto después de lo sucedido.

—Disculpen entonces... hm... ustedes—Dijo con su frente en alto—Las cosas se habían 'enredado', pero ya asegurado que los problemas están resueltos, podré seguir lo que hacía. Me alegra entonces ver que hay más 'sobrevivientes'. Si me disculpan, veré como están los cultivos—Se pausó un segundo, luego volteó—Si requieren y viendo que lo necesitan, para allá—Señaló con su dedo a la choza más grande—está un lugar que aunque no es tan amplio les servirá para recuperar fuerzas, este lugar está lleno de cultivos y para allá—Señaló una dirección metida a la maleza—Está un río. Pueden usarlo a su gusto.

Se retiró después de eso.

—Perla—Dijo Garnet—Encárgate de limpiar la choza. Yo iré a buscar agua. Steven, Amatista les encargo buscar los cultivos y vigilar cualquier cosa.

—Oh, Garnet—Perla se notó en desacuerdo con la decisión—¿No crees que es mejor que yo cuide a Steven o algo por el estilo?—Preguntó, juntando ligeramente sus manos.

—Bien, Perla, cuida a Steven, Amatista, limpia la choza.

—Oh ¡Claro! ¡Yahoo! ¡Basura!—Exclamó Amatista mientras se estiraba.

—¡No! ¡No! Yo me encargo!—Negó Perla—Pero cuida bien a Steven.

Así cada quien se retiró a su trabajo, Garnet buscó y encontró unos contenedores donde podría meter el agua así que los agarró, Perla se dispuso a limpiar la choza que era un verdadero desastres y Amatista y Steven buscaron cultivos para recoger y poder comer algo, fue entonces que decidieron ir hacia el lugar donde estaban los tomates sembrados, allí encontraron a Peridot quien comenzaba a arreglar el cercado de aquella siembra. Steven se acercó a ella rápido y exclamó con una gran sonrisa:

—¡Hola!

—¡Wah!

Peridot hincó rápido derrumbando todo lo que hasta ese momento había construido, volteó entonces viendo la sonrisa del chico y a Amatista detrás, con la cuerda en la mano.

—¿Qué pasó P-dot? ¿Te asustamos?

—...¿P-Dot? ¿Qué extraña abreviatura de mi nombre es esa? Y no, no fue un susto, solo fue una... sorpresa—Comunicó, acomodando sus lentes.

—Lo siento, Peridot—Se disculpó Steven—Solo quería saber si podía agarrar un poco de tus tomates.

—Uhm... no creo que haya inconvenientes en el asunto, solo asegúrate de plantar más, y no, no son 'mis' tomates, cuando llegué aquí hace unos días ya estaban, ha de ser de un pobre hombre que ha muerto por estos... 'aliens'—Decía, volviendo la mirada hacia la ahora más destruida cerca.

Amatista se estiró hacia los tomates y comenzó a recogerlos mientras Steven veía la cerca ser restaurada, se fijó en las flores que tenía Peridot en su hombre, eran algo parecido a un tatuaje donde una linea verde muy oscura pasaba fina y ondulante y alrededor de la linea, como pétalos, muchos rombos acomodados de tal forma que pareciese pétalos haciendo flores continuas y de color amarillo, igual a las de Lapislázuli, que según lo que recordaba Steven eran de rombos azules. No se dio cuenta que la miraba fijamente.

—Ehm... ¿Sucedió algo?—Preguntó Peridot.

—Oh, no nada... solo...—Steven hizo silencio un segundo notando que Amatista estaba distraída en lo suyo—¿Acaso conoces tú a una 'Lapislázuli'?

—¿Lapislázuli—Peridot hizo una mueca—No, ni idea de quién es.

—¿Segura?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada... y ¿Ese robot lo has hecho tú sola?

—Sí.

—Increíble.

—No, solo unos circuitos y otras cosas, nada más, como has podido apreciar se encontraba en un nivel muy básico debido a que era una prueba.

—¡Vaya!—Exclamó Amatista—Es algo que solo diría un nerd de verdad.

—...¿Nerd?

—Amatista, por favor—Reclamó Steven—Y, Peridot ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Quince—Informó esta, levantándose—Si me disculpan, debo solucionar algunas cosas.

Y así se fue, adentrándose a la choza más pequeña y dejando a Steven y Amatista con los tomates. Amatista se echó a reír y Steven todavía no podía dejar de pensar en las flores que tanto Peridot como Lapislázuli llevaban en la espalda cercanas al hombro.

Luego de ello se dedicaron a su trabajo, recolectar lo que ellos creyeron comestible y una vez que el agua fue traída, Garnet decidió que era hora de cocinar algo así que la siguiente tarea de Steven fue buscar leña para hacer una fogata afuera mientras Perla continuaba intentando limpiar la choza más grande y entre tantas cosas se pasó la tarde hasta que anocheció hundiendo en la oscuridad nocturna la tierra. Esa noche Perla se había quedado cerca de la fogata escribiendo en un cuadernito encontrado, Steven se había refugiado con Garnet, Amatista se había ocultado en un tupido árbol a vigilar cualquier cosa, de Peridot no había sabido nada hasta el momento.

Estaba sentado en un pequeño espacio de tierra flotante en un profundo océano azul oscuro, en el cielo no había si quiera una sola estrella, el negro total enmascaraba todo pero extrañamente podía ver a su alrededor, sentía que el agua no era más que el agotamiento y el terror sin fin, no se atrevía a entrar. Una respiración, un quejido. El agua se iluminó y observó sobre ella a Lapislázuli, sentada dándole la espalda sobre el agua, iba a llamarla pero antes de emitir sonido, ella volvió a él, sus ojos azules estaban cansados y su piel muy pálida.

—...Steven...

—¡Lapis!—Exclamó él, buscando entrar en el agua.

—¡No te acerques!—Exclamó ella, levantándose sobre el agua—... No lo hagas.

—No soy de ellos ¡Soy un humano como tú!

—Lo sé—Ella dio un paso para atrás comenzando a hundirse—Eres como yo, por eso no debes acercarte a mi.

—¿Por qué? ¡Si somos iguales entonces debemos estar juntos para poder enfrentarnos a los aliens!

—Es nuestra culpa que esto esté pasando, si estamos juntos será nuestra culpa que la tierra sea destruida. Debemos separarnos... o en tal caso dejar que nos capturen...

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Eso acabaría con la raza humana por completo!

—¡Ya está destruida! ¡No hay un ser humano vivo, Steven!

—Nosotros estamos vivos.

—...No...—Balbuceó Lapislázuli mientras era tragada completamente por las aguas oscurecidas que en ese momento parecieron el vacío infinito—Te equivocas.

Steven la vio desaparecer en la oscuridad y por segundos dudó severamente sobre saltar al agua, pero solo en ver la expresión de ella le arrugó el corazón y en un acto que solo alguien tan noble como él haría, sumergió viéndola deslizarse hacia las profundidades. Nadó hacia ella para entonces tomarla del rostro y exclamar.

—Tú te equivocas—La vio sorprendida ante aquello—Mientras estemos vivos, hay esperanza ¡Podremos seguir adelante! ¡Sé que estás sufriendo! ¡Todos los estamos! ¡Yo perdí a mi padre y a mi madre!—Decía con su voz temblando y sus ojos humedecidos en lágrimas—A mis amigos, mi vida, igual que tú ¡Lo hemos perdido todo! ¡No somos culpables! ¡Somos victimas!

—...No entiendes... ¡No sabes...!

—¡Si sé!—La interrumpió—Sé que no estás sola, que no debes sufrir sola, somos iguales ¿no? Estoy contigo y aunque creas que seamos culpables de su llegada nada podrá justificar la destrucción y las muertes que han habido. No es nuestra culpa.

Al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta que habían dado en el fondo de aquél oscuro mar y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que ya no podía respirar, Lapislázuli lo sujetaba con sus manos y él forcejaba por un poco de oxigeno. La escuchó nombrarlo algo desesperada y sintió entonces como toda el agua alrededor lo empujaba hacia arriba y mientras más arriba estaba más desesperación sentía. Fue entonces que salió del agua.

—¡YA LLEGAN!—Gritó Amatista entrando a la choza de golpe.

Steven abrió los ojos, sobresaltado y con sus manos en su corazón se pegó a Perla, quien se había dormido a su lado, logró notar que fuera había luz, ya era de día y que la fogata humeaba, no pensó bien cuando ya Perla lo tenía alzado y corriendo hacia afuera, Garnet había agarrado los bolsos, pudo ver a Peridot a la distancia algo pálida pues había escuchado la noticia y Amatista explicaba alterada:

—¡Los vi! ¡Venían hacia acá! ¡Tenían piel de colores y piedras incrustadas en la piel!

—¡Oh no! ¡Garnet, apresurémonos! ¡Vayámonos ya!

Vio entonces que la rubia corría hacia la chocita a esconderse y sin querer dejarla atrás, se soltó del agarre de Perla y corrió hacia la choza, desde fuera podía escuchar a Peridot temblar, abrió la puerta de golpe, al puro estilo Amatista y avisó:

—¿Qué haces? ¡Nos vamos!

—...Cre...creo que será mejor idea que yo me quede aquí—La escuchó, temblando—Ha de ser mi culpa que... esto sucediese...

Tragó en seco sintiendo que tenía en frente a Lapislázuli. Una cuerda pasó por encima de él y enlazó a la rubia, apretándola y jalándola hacia el frente, Steven se vio empujado por la cuerda hacia afuera, cayó al suelo y sintió que Perla lo alzaba para luego escuchar:

—¡No es momento de ponernos dramáticos! ¡Nos vamos!

Observó entonces que Garnet alzaba a Peridot y los cinco ahora huían dirección a la maleza y al río, asustados y sin mayor armas con qué defenderse. Él esperó que la maleza los cubriera lo suficiente y mientras buscaba mantener la calma se dio cuenta lo grave de la situación y del terror que en ese momento tenía.

Quería ser firme y sacar la madurez para enfrentar la situación de dónde no tenía, quería ser más que ese chico de 14 años que era.

* * *

¡Holis! Pos aquí va el segundo capítulo y pues ya hemos alcanzado la introducción, este cap. se me borró varias veces, a decir verdad ya estaba super frustrada pero finalmente lo terminé. Espero que le guste :D

Hasta luego.


	4. Capítulo 3

Llegado al río Steven logró ver la grandeza de éste, un ancho y acaudalado río que movía sus aguas no tan rápidas y profundas por kilómetros enteros hasta llegar al mar, la rivera estaba llena de un terreno traicionero y lleno de plantas que parecían haber sido puestas allí por mala intención. Al otro lado del río se veía unas construcciones sin terminar bastante grande y llena de enredaderas.

Amatista lanzó su cuerda intentando llegar a la rama del árbol al otro lado, pero no pudo, así que lo enrolló y Garnet avisó:

—Deberemos nadar.

No hubo más opción que lanzarse al río, Steven pudo sentir la arena traicionera bajo sus sandalias y como se movía desgraciada por cada paso que él daba, babosa y resbalosa hizo esfuerzo en no caerse hasta llegar a un punto en que sus pies ya no daban con el suelo y nadar era su única opción, daba gracias haber vivido en una ciudad playera y que su madre y padre le hubiesen enseñado lo básico de la natación en aguas abiertas. Fue entonces que sus pies tocaron la arena de nuevo y pudo salir casi corriendo al otro lado, empapado y atorándose en las gramíneas locales.

— No te detengas, Steven.

Perla lo tomó del brazo de nuevo y lo jaló algo brusca para que él lograra zafarse. Movió sus pies dándose cuenta que estaba ahora más cerca de la construcción y que sus rodillas le temblaban, Garnet rápido ordenó no entrar allí y luego de pensar un segundo, supuso que sería muy obvio, pero cuando iban a desviarse para ir hacia atrás… un sonido. Amatista se tiró al suelo y una milésima de segundo después una esfera de energía chocó contra la pared de bloque de la construcción y dejó un enorme hueco. Un disparo, los había alcanzado.

— ¡Cúbranse! ¡Rápido!

Gritó Garnet, corriendo hacia la construcción. Steven estaba en pánico, su corazón latía a mil y la presión en su pecho no lo dejaba respirar, si no hubiese sido por Perla, quizás él hubiese sido una estatua entre la maleza, quería llorar pero no podía, el miedo no lo dejaba. Entró a la construcción, dentro había muchos escombros, arcos de puertas, ventanas, escaleras y en algunas zonas, techos algo caídos dejando ver el piso de arriba, fue entonces que Peridot se cayó al suelo y de su ropa se regó varias armas, en las que estaba una pistola dentro de una bolsa, un cuchillo grande y un machacador de carnes hecho de acero, bastante pesado para su tamaño.

Garnet agarró la pistola, Steven la siguió con la mirada, ella se asomaba por el hueco hecho por el disparo de los enemigos, él miró a través, los aliens comenzaban a atravesar el río.

— ¡Dispárales en la cabeza!—Exclamó Perla.

—No—Dijo Peridot—Dispárales en la gema. Es su punto débil.

Garnet tomó aire y apuntó, luego disparó, el sonido de la explosión fue casi al mismo tiempo que la caída de uno de los aliens, quien tenía la gema en su hombro, aunque el aliens no quedó completamente en el agua, puesto que antes de sumergirse completamente la piedra preciosa se quebró y ese cuerpo desapareció en un "poofs" silencioso. El segundo aliens llevó a su rostro un aparato, un comunicador y con su mano cubrió su gema que se encontraba en la parte alta de su estómago, con la otra mano apuntó para disparar.

Fue entonces que notó a Perla tomar el cuchillo en el suelo, agarrarlo con firmeza por el mango y correr hacia afuera. Steven, quizás por reflejo, por miedo o por querer traerla consigo, corrió tras ella y salió, viéndola lanzar el cuchillo con increíble precisión, cayéndole al aliens en el pecho, ese aliens trastabilló un poco y con la mano que se cubría la gema intentó arrancar el cuchillo, el sonido del disparo se escuchó y la gema fue rota, el cuerpo desapareció. Todo fue llevado por las aguas del río.

— ¡Woow!

Gritó Amatista una vez que Perla había entrado. Steven observó un ambiente más relajado, Garnet había guardado el arma, Amatista la abrazaba y Peridot estaba a la distancia.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡P, lo que has hecho es demasiado genial! ¡Alucinante!—Decía Amatista, quien parecía perderse en la emoción— ¡Demasiado genial!

—Oh, realmente no—Contestó Perla, sonrosada ligeramente mientras rascaba su nuca.

—Basta—Dijo Garnet—Debemos salir de aquí, de seguro ha pedido refuerzos antes de ser atacada. Pronto vendrán.

— ¿Para dónde iremos entonces?

—Lejos—Mandó Garnet—Pero primero, revisemos bien este lugar, quizás encontremos algo con qué defendernos.

— ¡Maravillosa idea, Garnet!—Dijo Perla, uniendo sus manos frente a su pecho—Apresurémonos entonces. También debemos buscar algo que comer y…

—Perla, fijémonos primero en una sola cosa, si pensamos en mucho no daremos abasto.

—Oh, claro, sí…

Garnet caminó al arco de la puerta más cercano, seguida por Perla y Amatista, detrás de ellas las seguía Peridot, quien había guardado el machacador de carne de nuevo, fue entonces que Steven, quien todavía no se movía de su lugar, fue atravesado por un extraño e improvisto pensamiento que le dejó pensando unos segundos: ¿Cómo Peridot sabía que la gema era el punto débil de los aliens? Teniendo en cuenta que quizás nadie que hubiese estado en contacto con los aliens hubiese salido vivo, aquello se sumó al recuerdo de haberla encontrado sola y generó en él un extraño presentimiento. No quiso decir nada en un principio y las siguió, observó cómo ellas intentaban encontrar algo útil en el piso de abajo.

—Uhm, Peridot—Llamó al acercarse a la rubia, quien examinaba unos escombros como si de allí se encontrara algo bueno— ¿Qué buscas?

—¿uhm?—Ella volteó a él mientras sobaba suavemente su frente, específicamente la zona con la curita—Obviamente, Steven, busco algo que pueda ser útil, no creo que un 'machacador de carne' pueda salvarnos.

—Ese machacador de carne golpea duro—Mencionó, alzándose de hombros— ¿Por qué llevas una bandita en la frente?

—Me di un golpe cuando huía—Avisó, desviándose a buscar en otro lado—Aquí parece haber algo interesante, pero es demasiado pesado para que alguien normal lo saque.

—Déjame ver si puedo…

—Eso es objetivamente imposible, pues esos escombros deben pesar más de… woh…

La escuchó sorprenderse cuando él arrimó los escombros y sacó un machete oxidado y roto de debajo. Él alzó el arma sintiéndose importante, de inmediato Peridot le quitó el arma y la lanzó lejos, dejándolo confundido con ese acto.

—… ¿Pero qué?

— ¡Steven!—Exclamó ella—No lo alces ¿No ves cómo está? Te dará tétano y además está roto. Hay que protegerse a sí mismo primero si queremos sobrevivir—Regañó ligeramente—Ahora avancemos con las demás, nos dejan atrás.

Hizo una pausa mientras la observaba alejarse y sentía pesar de haber pensado mal de ella. Sonrió siguiéndola y llegando a otra habitación con unas escaleras y tanto polvo que era difícil respirar, Garnet entonces subió por las escaleras y se llevó a Amatista y a Peridot, Steven se fue con Perla a otra sala de la estructura.

No había gran cosa además de escombros, paredes rotas y las instalaciones de gas ya terminadas, Steven se propuso a buscar lo mejor que podía mientras que Perla vigilaba. Encontró puras cosas inútiles, inservibles y rotas, escombros caídos y demás, algo decepcionantes, cuarenta minutos pasaron antes que decidieran subir por las escaleras y encontrarse en la planta alta a el resto del grupo que revisaba cercano a un gran hueco en la pared y el techo cercano a un tupido árbol.

—Oh, men, esto es pura porquería—Se quejó Amatista, tirando un pedazo de escombro hacia un lado—No hay nada que sirva aquí.

—Mejor será que regresemos—Dijo Garnet—Vamos hacia la planta baja y de allí nos iremos hacia cualquier otro lugar antes que...

Un sonido los asustó, vieron a la distancia una extraña nave color roja surcando el cielo y supieron que los aliens habían llegado, de nuevo y que iban específicamente a buscarlas. Garnet tomó a Steven y a Peridot y corrió hacia la zona que todavía tenía techo y un pedazo grande de escombros cual apoyó en la pared y lo usó como un pequeño escondite. Amatista se metió allí, entre Garnet y la pared, Perla se retorció buscando entrar y Peridot quedó fuera, no por haber sido dejada atrás sino porque fue a revisar el lugar donde aterrizaría la nave. Así pasaron los siguientes minutos mientras escuchaban el aterrizar.

—Chicos—Dijo la rubia asomándose al escondite—Han aterrizado al otro lado, están cruzando el río, debemos escapar ya.

—¿Escapar? ¡No podremos! La puerta está justo frente al río—Exclamó Perla en baja voz—Si salimos nos verán...

—No—Garnet tiró el escombro al suelo—No saldremos por la puerta.

Y así se ideó el plan: El gran árbol cercano al hueco de la pared y techo tenía frondosas ramas que daban cerca, Amatista podía muy bien agarrar su lazo y usarlo como un columpio que los llevara al tronco y de allí escapar por detrás, aunque eso debía ser rápido, y mucho. El plan fue llevado en marcha, primero Amatista transportó a Perla, que se aferró a su amiga y luego al tronco con sus uñas para entonces bajar torpemente, luego Steven que al soltarse cayó directamente en los brazos de Perla, después Garnet, quien saltó a la mitad del recorrido y cayó de pie como si nada pasase y de última, Peridot, aunque ésta se había distraído con los nuevos sonidos de pasos que se acercaban más a la planta alta.

—Peridot ¡Rápido!—Apuró Amatista—Ven...

—...—Peridot enmudeció mientras miraba a las escaleras—No puedo—Dijo por fin—Alguien debe distraer a los aliens.

Y con eso, la empujó, Amatista apretó la cuerda en su mano aunque ella se deslizó hacia el suelo con suma violencia y si no hubiese sido por Garnet, se habría incluso matado. Todos vieron horrorizados hacia arriba sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Escucharon la voz de un aliens y un disparo. Garnet dio la señal que era momento de irse, pero antes de dar el primer paso, Steven se opuso:

—Hay que ir por ella.

—No podemos—Dijo Garnet—Es muy peligroso.

—...yo... no quiero perder a nadie más—Contestó el chico—Ella se está arriesgando por nosotros ¡No podemos dejarla sola!

—¡Steven!—Exclamó Perla en un regaño—¡Eso ella lo ha decidido! ¡No podemos hacer más!

—¡¿Entonces tú no hubieses hecho más por mamá?!—Gritó él, viendo a Perla palidecer mientras los ojos se humedecían—¡Simplemente dejarla morir así no más!

Menos de un segundo de silencio pues la voz de los aliens y unas pisadas de huidas conocidas. Amatista apretó sus puños y en un acto que nadie previó, ésta subió por el árbol y obtuvo de nuevo su cuerda, corrió por la rama más gruesa y finalmente dijo:

—¡Te encontré, Peridot!

La enlazó y la trajo con suma fuerza y nada de delicadeza, golpeándola contra cualquier cosa que se interpusiese, luego la atrapó y lanzó sobre su hombro para bajarse de un salto intrépido. Fue allí cuando empezaron a huir. Garnet, quien había alzado a Steven para ir más rápido lideró el trayecto del escape.

Steven entonces lo notó, volteó hacia atrás dándose cuenta que nadie les perseguía y no eran porque habían huido a tiempo, era algo más y a la distancia logró observar las siluetas en la ventana, la silueta femenina de los aliens que parecían atacar algo/alguien que iba contra ellas ¿Animal sería? No parecía, puesto que parecía que ellas sufrían demasiado con lo que sea que las atacara ¿Otra persona? Menos, ya lo hubiesen acabado y según él, nadie más estaba allí además ellos. Hizo una pausa en su mente dejando de distinguir los detalles a la distancia buscando comprender la situación ¿Qué sería aquello que les causaba tanto problema? Miró entonces a un lado, Peridot, quien se quejaba para que la dejasen correr sola (debido a que básicamente Perla y Amatista la acarreaban) y sintió la sospecha nacer de nuevo pues para que se intentara enfrentar a los aliens sola, había salido completamente ilesa.

Se hizo de noche, llegaron a un refugio. Él se recostó a las latas que componían esa choza que estaba más caída que en pie y se ocultó en la oscuridad absoluta mientras abrazaba sus piernas, exhausto por aquél día.

Abrió sus ojos, el cielo no era más que el negro profundo que se extendía por largas distancias hacia donde su vista no llegaba, había un mar iluminado que movía sus olas azules hacia la zona de tierra en dónde él se encontraba y humedecía ligeramente sus pies. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y él se sobresaltó mientras volteaba asustado para entonces ver aquella sonrisa cálida y ojos azules profundos mientras escuchaba una voz agraciada y dulce:

—Steven.

* * *

Me he tardado en actualizar, lo siento, pero me he puesto a jugar pokemon platino y además, como ando de vacaciones, la monotonía de la vida diaria de una cenicienta (hasta donde he llegado) me absorbe la inspiración cual esponja en un charco de agua.

Ahora bien, dirán "Dijiste que era de acción y hasta ahora no ha habido nada!", pos es verdad ¡Pero no se preocupen! ¡Ya vendrá! ¡Se los prometo, tan pronto que puedo olerlo (?)!

Espero que lo disfruten :)


	5. Capítulo 4

**—** Wooh, Lapis, es increíble que puedas hacer eso con el agua—Exclamó Steven sentado en la orilla de la playa y observando a Lapislázuli, que estaba en el agua, haciendo figuras con ella—¿Es porque estamos en un sueño?

—No—Ella le dirigió una sonrisa agraciada y se acercó a él—Puedo hacerlo estando despierta ¡No es un problema para mi!

—¿Cómo?

—Uhm... no sé—Balbuceó ella, llegando a lo seco—Creo que aquí puedo hacerlo ¡Steven! ¡Prepárate!

Ella lo tomó a él por los brazos para entonces crear dos alas de agua transparentes en su espalda, ella batió sus alas y alzó vuelo como un ave lo haría. El viento golpeó su rostro, su cabello oscuro y sus ropas, él reía emocionado con aquello y más cuando Lapislázuli decidió ir más alto en aquél oscuro cielo que en un punto fue bañado con gotas de luz que se veían tan cercanas a ellos sobre el vasto océano, éste último brillaba cada que pasaban sobre él, dejando una cortina de agua azul brillante que se movía con ellos. Agarraron un poco más de altura, Lapislázuli reía.

—¡Lapis! ¡Estoy es genial! ¿Puedes hacer esto fuera de los sueños también?—Exclamó feliz.

—...No, no puedo—Suspiró con tristeza.

—¿Por qué?

—...Pues... porque estoy... _rota._

—¿Rota?—No logró comprender aquello, las personas no se rompían a menos que tuviesen una fractura y las alas de agua de Lapislázuli no parecían tener hueso—¿Cómo que 'rota'?

—Oh, Steven, espero que no lo descubras—Respondió ella, disminuyendo la velocidad—El agua se ve hermosa—Comentó, sonriendo y observando los diferentes azules que el agua brillante emitía.

—Si tan solo las muchachas pudiesen ver esto.

—¿Muchachas? ¿Las chicas con las que viajas?

—Sí, debes decirme dónde estás para encontrarte y viajar juntos.

—¡Te lo diría! Si supiera, claro—Se echó a reír—Estoy pérdida, no conozco nada más que... uhm, no, nada, sólo sé que el lugar en el que me encuentro es cercano a una ciudad.

—Bueno, le diré a las chicas, seguro te agradarán, aunque deba convencer a Garnet, ella no querrá acercarse a las ciudades.

—¿Garnet? ¿Así se llama? ¿Y las demás?—Preguntó Lapis con cierta curiosidad. Lo lanzó al aire y él gritó con una sonrisa, luego pasó por debajo de él, este cayó a su espalda y así, viajó más cómoda—¿Divertido?

—Sí, mucho—Steven se pausó—Sí, así se llama, también está Amatista, ella es muy divertida y Perla ¡Siempre está pendiente de mi! ¡Oh! ¡Claro! Hace poco se nos unió Peridot, es muy inteligente.

—¿Peridot?—Lapislázuli detuvo su vuelo, suspendiéndose—Peridot... ella está... viva...

—Pues, no sé si sea la misma Peridot—Comentó Steven, aferrándose con más fuerza a Lapislázuli.

—¡¿Una bajita de ojos verdes?!—Exclamó ella.

—Sí, de pelo amarillo, es muy inteligente ¿La conoces?—Preguntó con cuidado, notando que Lapislázuli empezaba a disminuir su altura.

—...Sí, ella es mi... amiga.

—Pero, no es posible ¡Le pregunté sobre ti y me dijo que no te conocía!

—Creo que me lo merezco—La voz de la muchacha se escuchó algo deprimente—Me alegra que ella haya escapado ¿Jasper, está con ustedes?

—No sé quién es.

—Oh, espero que esté bien, que hubiese escapado por lo menos.

Steven notó que el brillo del agua se esfumaba ante sus ojos y que estaban prontos a empezar a hundirse, algo que le preocupaba, pero al mismo las palabras de Lapislázuli sonaban con fuerza en su cabeza, él entonces acercó su rostro más al de ella.

—¿Escapar, de quien?

—¿De quién más, Steven?—Cuestionó la joven comenzando a introducirse en el agua—De... las gemas...

Él abrió bien sus ojos, apretó a Lapislázuli con sus manos, pues no creía lo que escuchaba y entonces recordó que había sido Peridot quien había develado el punto débil de aquellos alienigenas, también la que había decidido enfrentarse a ellas para dar chance a escapar y, claro está, la habían encontrado completamente sola. Tragó en seco, Peridot les ocultaba algo.

—Pero Lapis ¡Nadie que haya sido capturado por los aliens ha escapado!

—Yo escapé, Steven—Anunció la muchacha con medio cuerpo dentro del agua, Steven empezaba a mojarse—Ella también, no está indefensa como lo parece.

Fue entonces que se terminó de hundir, él se sintió flotar dentro del agua y que Lapislázuli desaparecía, como si ella se volviera aquél líquido que los rodeaba, se vio completamente en la profunda oscuridad y bajaba lentamente aguantando la respiración. Al tocar tierra toda el agua se apartó, fue entonces que él abrió los ojos.

Se levantó, estaba en una pequeña campaña que había hecho Garnet la noche anterior, estaban algo cerca de un pueblo fantasma, podía olerlo, la putrefacción comenzaba a molestarlo y eso que apenas se despertaba, pero sentía que había estado oliendo aquello durante horas y días enteros. Se levantó del lugar donde dormía y salió, lo primero que notó fue a Garnet haciendo una fogata y Perla no estaba, algo que le pareció extraño, pues ella siempre estaba cerca. Saludó y caminó un poco más, a la distancia se encontraba Amatista sobre un árbol con frutas, ella tiraba las frutas a Peridot, que estaba abajo recibiéndolas todas con el rostro, pues no parecía saber atajarlas. Desde donde estaban escuchaba las sonoras carcajadas de Amatista. Decidió entonces acercarse a ellas a ayudarlas.

—Oh ¡Steven! ¡Hola!—Exclamó Peridot, acomodándose los lentes—Es un gusto verte Steven, tú duermes mucho.

—Oh, pues solo lo necesario—Él se alzó de hombros—... Y tú ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, intentando agarrar todas las fru...

Su respuesta fue interrumpida cuando un mango golpeó su rostro, Peridot tropezó y cayó al suelo sentada, agarrando todavía con fuerza las demás frutas que había logrado sostener. Steven alzó la mirada viendo a Amatista, quien reía a carcajadas.

—¡Buena atajada P-Dot! ¡Oh! ¡Steven! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—¡Bien!—Exclamó—Amatista ¿No crees que haces mucho ruido? ¡Podrías alertar a los aliens!

—Lo dudo—Peridot se levantó—No creo que estén cerca. Pero sí, Amatista, deberías... bajar levemente el tono de tu voz, es una forma de exponernos a lo que sea que nos esté rodeando.

—Si no son gemas ¡Estaremos bien! ¿Qué cosas podría atacarnos, además de gemas?

Hubo silencio, Steven dirigió la mirada a Peridot, quien entrecerró sus ojos verdes para luego acomodar sus lentes con cierto cuidado. La vio mirar hacia la distancia como si buscara algo, como si verdaderamente supiese algo... Las palabras de Lapislázuli llegaron a su mente y deseó poder leer lo que ella simplemente sabía, deseó saber cómo era, que con toda su apariencia débil ella podía enfrentarse a una gema.

—¿Perros salvajes?—Contestó él, Peridot se sobresaltó, parecía que ella pensaba en otra cosa.

—Pues sí, perros salvajes o animales cazadores. Uhm, Amatista, creo que ya tenemos suficientes mangos, vayamos con Garnet.

—Bien, Nerd, la próxima te toca escalar—Amatista se tiró al suelo, cayó de pie junto a ellos—Steven, ven, no te dejaré solo ante los perros salvajes ajajajaja

Amatista caminó hacia donde estaba Garnet, Peridot la siguió de cerca pero Steven tardó en moverse, solo la observó andar algo despreocupada con las frutas en las manos y el machacador de carne colgando de su cadera, todavía. Aquél artefacto ahora tenía un orificio por donde pasaba un alambre dulce que la muchacha se había enrollado al cuerpo. Nunca se había detenido a pensar cómo le había hecho ese orificio si el machacador era de acero. Tragó en seco. Las siguió. Garnet había prendido el fuego.

—Perla llegará en cualquier momento con algo de agua—Avisó, desviando la mirada hacia derredor.

—¿Se fue hace mucho?—Preguntó Steven.

—Como diez minutos antes de que despertaras—Amatista se sentó en el suelo—Quizás más.

—¿Deberíamos ir a buscarla?

—Estará bien ¡P es bastante fuerte! Podrá con cualquier cosa.

—Esperaremos un poco más—Avisó Garnet.

Él hizo una mueca no muy convencido pero decidió hacer caso, pues Garnet parecía siempre saber qué hacer. Caminó por los alrededores observando a la distancia el pueblo fantasma, aunque la cantidad de vegetación no le dejaba verlo más que los techos, su horroroso olor estaba todavía impregnado allí, haciendo que él aguantase las ganas de vomitar.

Volteó observando como Amatista bromeaba con Peridot mientras ésta última cortaba un mango para comerlo. La vio ofreciendo la fruta, parecía tranquila. Se acercó a ella sintiendo que debía hablar de lo contado Lapislázuli, sentía la necesidad de saber la verdad.

—Amatista, te llama Garnet—Avisó.

—Bien, ya vuelvo súper nerd.

La vio partir. Quedó él solo con la rubia, quien despreocupada siguió comiendo. Se sentó a su lado.

—Vaya Steven, estás algo serio ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito que me cuentes la verdad—Dijo él, notándola algo falsear su tranquilidad un segundo, luego la vio desviar la mirada—¿Quién es Lapislázuli?

—Sigues con eso, no sé quién es Lapislázuli, entiéndelo—Peridot llevó la mirada al mango para cortar otro pedazo.

—Y Jasper ¿Quién es Jasper?

—¿De dónde sacas esos nombre?—Balbuceó la muchacha con cierto malestar—¡Son raros! ¡Lapislázuli! ¡Jasper!—Exclamó con un forzado tono de voz animado mientras comenzaba a sudar.

—Lapislázuli me ha hablado ¡Hablo con ella! ¡Todas las noches! ¡Me dijo que escapó de los alienígenas! ¡Al igual que tú!

—¡Qué Lázuli te diga cosas no significan que sean verdad!—Respondió Peridot en un tono alto—¡¿Cómo sabes que no es una traidora, eh?! ¡¿Cómo sabes que ella no te abandonará a tu suerte?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Cómo sabes que Lázuli no es una mentirosa?!

—¡Entonces sí la conoces!—Gritó, Peridot no lo miraba.

—¡Ey! Steven, me engañaste—Llegó Amatista—¡Garnet no me llamó! ¡Si querías más mangos me hubieses dicho!—Hizo una pausa al ver el ambiente tenso—¿Sucedió algo?

Nadie dijo nada, el próximo sonido que se escuchó fue cuando Peridot se levantó de golpe arrojando la semilla de mango hacia el suelo con cierto descontento, luego tomó a Amatista del brazo y la jaló como si deseara llevársela lejos. No había dado dos pasos cuando un fuerte sonido los estremeció, miraron dirección al pueblo fantasma observando gran cantidad de humo que de allí provenía. Garnet llegó corriendo al instante.

—¡Perla!—La escuchó—Amatista, Peridot, cuiden a Steven ¡Yo iré por Perla!

—¡No!—Exclamó él de inmediato—¡Iré yo también! ¡Iremos todos!

Al principio Garnet se negó pero luego tuvo que aceptar. Ellos se dirigieron al pueblo lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron, quizás a la velocidad que iban era la mayor alcanzada en su vida pero increíblemente el trayecto se les hizo eterno, más eterno que nunca. Sintieron el olor a quemado cada vez más mientras se mezclaba con la putrefacción, era repugnante pero eso no hizo que retrocedieran.

La entrada del pueblo estaba hecha fuego y tuvieron que desviarse para poder entrar. El humo negro nublaba la visión y podían ver lo que apenas tenían en frente, la calle se encontraba en muy mal estado, solitaria y vacía, solo con carros accidentados en todas partes. Avanzaron mientras el desagradable olor de la putrefacción empeoraba. Un sonido, pasos rápidos, ellos voltearon y a Garnet apenas le dio tiempo de alejarse cuando una chica de escaso tamaño llegó con su puño hecho fuego, literalmente, para golpearlos.

Steven la detalló bien, tenía el cabello en afro y ojos rojizos, parecía normal una humana, solo que algo en ella era diferente… en su hombro había lo que parecía un tatuaje de una gema roja rubí y en el pecho aquellas flores, las mismas que tenía Peridot y Lapislázuli en su cuerpo marcadas. La joven desconocida gruñó.

—Atrás—Dijo Garnet, poniéndose al frente—Es como nosotros, debe estar asustada, debemos…

La muchacha gritó encendiendo su cuerpo en una gran bola de fuego, los ojos brillaron en rojo y las flores en su pecho se iluminaron mientras el fuego aumentaba. La chica corrió hacia ellos empuñando sus manos. Garnet entonces logró detener el golpe aunque sus manos comenzaron a quemarse, pronto el fuego aumentó y tuvo que alejarse mientras la chica caía al fuego. Steven nunca había visto a Garnet temblar, esa era la primera vez.

La chica hizo aparecer en una mano un guante y con ello golpeó el suelo con tanta fuerza que éste tembló, el suelo se llenó de fuego que avanzó rápido hacia ellos. Steven sintió que lo jalaban, él entonces estaba en los brazos de Garnet, huyendo, detrás iban Amatista y Peridot.

Una fuerte explosión los tumbó, él se golpeó contra el suelo, dirigió una mirada al frente y observó cerca a otra chica muy parecida a la primera con el dibujo de una gema en su pecho y las flores en su abdomen. Se intentó levantar dándose cuenta que Garnet estaba inconsciente encima suyo. La chica se encendió como la primera para atacar, él se preparó para recibir un golpe cuando sus ojos detectaron el machacador de carne golpearla en donde tenía el tatuaje de la gema. La muchacha se estremeció y cayó inconsciente.

—¡Vámonos!—Vio a Amatista levantando a Garnet—Peridot, ayúdame aquí ¡Tenemos que escapar!

—¡Pero Perla!—Gritó él.

—¡No hay tiempo, Steven!—Sollozó Amatista, comenzando a caminar—¡Y ponte adelante donde pueda verte!

—Chicos—Peridot se detuvo dejando a Garnet en el suelo—Escapen ¡Yo buscaré a Perla! Luego iré con ustedes.

—¿Estás loca?—Cuestionó él—No puedes hacer eso ¡Esas…!

—¡Peridot! ¡Vuelve aquí!

Gritó Amatista interrumpiéndolo, pues ya Peridot corría por la calle a toda velocidad, el humo hacía que ella fuese casi imposible de ver a la distancia pero él decidió ir tras ella, corrió también esperando alcanzarla cuando un fuerte sonido lo hizo detenerse y taparse los oídos. Una gran estructura de acero cayó frente a él bloqueándole el paso y destruyendo unas construcciones al otro lado de la calle. Se paralizó pensando que aparecería otra de esas chicas, pero no, no llegó nadie, la estructura simplemente había cedido. Pronto sintió a Amatista cerca.

—Por mis estrellas—La escuchó.

* * *

¡Hola! He aquí el cap. número cuatro desde hace algunas semanas, siento haberme demorado estaba terminando unas cosas y se me complicó lo de actualizar, bueno, desde este cap. comienza la acción y lo interesante, no tenía previsto que fuese tan largo pero así salió :'/ Tuve que dividirlo en dos y conociéndome, tal vez hasta en tres partes. Desgraciadamente mañana entro a clases, aunque no es tan mala la noticia porque el estrés siempre hace que quiera escribir. ¡Bueno! ¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Capítulo 5

Garnet había sido recostada a la pared de escombros del pequeño refugio que habían encontrado, alejado del fuego y suficientemente seguros para poder respirar un poco sin el terror de ser atacado. Steven veía entristecido las quemaduras que se extendían sobre la piel oscura de quien lo había protegido, pues sabía que Garnet lo había protegido con su cuerpo. Estaba arrepentido y dolido. Volteó a ver a Amatista, encontrándosela tan centrada en vigilar que no parecía ella.

—Steven, quédate aquí y cuida a Garnet—Dijo la muchacha, recogiendo su largo cabello—Iré en busca de Perla y Peridot.

—¿Qué? Amatista ¿Estás loca? ¡Tú sola no podrás!

—¿Y qué más voy a hacer, Steven?—Ella volteó a verlo—Garnet está inconsciente. Debes quedarte con ella.

—¿Me dejarás?

—¿La dejarás a ella? Ah, muchacho, no quiero que vayas—Admitió Amatista—Estoy asustada. No sé qué hacer, soy pésima, hermano, tuve que haber acompañado a Perla pero preferí bajar mangos con Peridot, tuve que haber detenido a Peridot pero estaba sosteniendo a Garnet, ahora no sé qué hacer, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no quiero que tú te expongas. Steven, quédate con ella y cuando despierte, llevatela.

Amatista entonces salió del refugio, Steven corrió tras ella pero encontró el infierno de lado de afuera, el cielo se teñía del humo negro y del rojo sangre, grandes cantidades de animales carroñeros sobrevolaban buscando encontrar comida, fuese de putrefactos cadáveres o animales gravemente heridos. El hedor era asqueroso, él aborrecía el olor, sentía que estaba próximo a vomitar. Se regresó al refugió al darse cuenta que verdaderamente la había perdido.

Se encontró entonces con Garnet, quien parecía dormir recostada a la pared del refugio, con sus brazos flácidos, caídos hacia los laterales y las palmas hacia arriba. Él se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado, su corazón latía con fuerza y apretaba sus pulmones. Quería llorar. Se contuvo las lágrimas unos instantes, luego y con cuidado le besó con delicadeza la mejilla y y la abrazó, Garnet siempre veía por él, era alguien que podía parecer indiferente pero la dulzura y el amor siempre brotaban de ella.

Se fijó entonces, las quemaduras se cicatrizaban, los golpes desaparecían, tomó distancia rápido y la observó moverse como si acabara de despertar de un profundo sueño.

—¡Garnet!—Gritó eufórico, lanzándosele encima y apretándole las mejillas con las manos—¡Estás bien!

—Steven—Ella subió sus manos a él y la sostuvo—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Y Amatista? ¿Nadie más está aquí? ¡Perla! ¡¿Dónde está Perla?!

—¡Calma! ¡Calma!—Él se apartó—¡Primero una niña roja nos atacó y huimos, luego llegó otra niña roja!—Exclamó, comenzando a caminar impaciente por todo el refugio—¡Y quedaste inconsciente por protegerme y Amatista dijo que huyéramos pero Peridot se fue sola a buscar a Perla y te trajimos aquí y ahora Amatista se fue en búsqueda de Perla y Peridot y yo me quedé cuidándote y entonces te curaste y me preguntaste y empecé a contarte!

—Bien, Steven—Dijo Garnet, levantándose y chocando con el techo de refugio—Es hora de partir.

—¿Para dónde?

—¿Para dónde más? A salvar a las muchachas.

Sus ojos brillaron como estrellas. Salió con ella del refugio de nuevo al infierno exterior y comenzaron a recorrer el camino por el cual había escapado Amatista no hacía tanto tiempo, pensó entonces que la encontrarían, pero pasado algún rato de un tedioso recorrido, no la encontró, ni a ella, ni a Peridot y mucho menos a Perla. Guardó silencio mientras la preocupación lo sacudía y el humo cubría su visión. Garnet se detuvo repentina, él la miró.

—¿Suce...?

—¡Apartate!

Ella lo empujó con fuerza al suelo y un segundo después, ante sus sorprendidos ojos una bola de fuego impactó contra Garnet. Gritó horrorizado pero su voz calló cuando la observó sostener los puños de otra de las chicas que se envolvía en llamas, ésta que las había atacado tenía el tatuaje de una gema en su pierna. Garnet no se echó hacia atrás, dio un paso al frente aunque el fuego quisiese consumirla y con su puño, tiró lejos a la muchacha haciéndola tragar tierra.

La chica, algo más joven que las demás, se levantó de inmediato y en su puño se formó un guante, con el cual golpeó la calle haciéndole una raja que avanzó hacia Garnet, quien esquivó rápido para darse cuenta que la muchacha se le venía encima con su puño, con su pierna logró detener el golpe y fue quizás suerte o magia pero el fuego se apagó en el área que hizo contacto, se movió rápido, giró pateándola con la otra pierna, la hizo caer y luego la tomó de la ropa y la alzó, empuñó su mano libre para golpearla. La muchacha lanzó una llamarada que se extendió como látigo por la distancia. Garnet hincó rápido, saltó hacia atrás un par de veces para aterrizar con sus manos e impulsarse hacia arriba y caer sobre sus pies. Pisó algo, miró hacia abajo encontrando una cuerda larga, cual agarró y recordando a Amatista y su especial manejo con esa clase de objetos, logró hacer un lazo y lo lanzó hacia la muchacha, eso estuvo segura que sí fue suerte, pues logró enlazarla y al jalar la cuerda, el lazó se apretó. La muchacha se encendió en llamas de nuevo pero Garnet no esperó a que la cuerda se consumiera, jaló la cuerda con más fuerza, con toda sus fuerzas, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, empuñó una mano y la golpeó con tanta fuerza que la energía del golpe hizo desaparecer las llamas. La chica de fuego cayó al suelo inconsciente. Garnet había ganado.

Steven corrió hacia ella, impresionado por lo que acababa de ver, Garnet yacía victoriosa y más segura que nunca. Fue alzado por ella, quien le sonrió.

—Vamos.

No tenía idea de qué o cómo había sucedido pero la increíble fuerzas que había demostrado Garnet no era natural, ni si quiera de ella, pero allí estaba, pensó entonces todo lo que se decía sobre la adrenalina y su efecto en habilidades súperhumanas en momentos de gran peligro, aquello era lo más lógico.

Avanzaron un poco más hasta ver la estructura de acero que se había derrumbado una vez que Peridot había decidido escapar. Garnet se detuvo un segundo, pensó y se colocó a Steven en sus hombros antes de empezar a escalar. Llegar a la cima le hizo darse cuenta que todo aquél poblado era un mar de llamas y explosiones que tapaban el horizonte a la distancia. El rojo, naranja y negro envolvía todo.

Un grito conocido, dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, allí estaba Amatista llena de graves quemaduras que podían ser de segundo o tercer grado, frente a ella estaba una de las chicas de llama, con el tatuaje de gema en el abdomen y allí se preguntó ¿Cuántas habían en ese pueblo? Garnet entonces saltó al otro lado y llamó a Amatista, cuando ésta volteó, Garnet le tiró a Steven. Él gritó asustado y se tapó el rostro creyendo que se partiría todos los huesos, pero en cambio, los fuertes brazos de Amatista lo sostuvieron. Ella lo había atajado aunque le doliese moverse. Tomó distancia, viéndola, la piel ulcerada y enrojecida, la ropa rota y grandes hematomas e inflamación en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien?—Ella preguntó—¡Garnet está... está...!

La abrazó, sus ojos derramaron algunas lágrimas, la escuchó quejarse por el dolor del abrazo, ocultó su rostro en ella mientras intentaba no llorar, mordió ligeramente su labio hasta sacarse sangre. Amatista lo distanció.

—Steven—Ella esforzó una sonrisa—Estoy bien y tú te estás babeando—Con su mano le limpió el labio inferior, quitándole la sangre y la saliva que escurría—Quédate atrás. Debo ir a ayudar a Garnet.

—No, no vayas—Negó él—Estás muy mal herida.

—No la dejaré sola.

—¡Pero, Amatista!

—¡Steven!—Exclamó la muchacha—¡No te metas!

Fue empujado al suelo y se golpeó con escombros, al levantar la mirada, Amatista corría con esfuerzo hacia la pelea que comenzaba a efectuarse en ese justo instante.

La chica de fuego parecía más delicada que las anteriores, pero algo en ella era diferente, no se precipitaría, no atacaría primero, de eso estaba segura. Garnet era consciente que un primer golpe desataría la batalla al igual que moverse, pero quedarse como estatuas no era viable. Decidió atacar, corrió hacia ella en un primer golpe pero la chica saltó hacia atrás, apoyándose con las manos e impulsándose hacia arriba para ir más alto y caer como una verdadera artista sobre sus pies, volvió a saltar y Garnet se detuvo mirando hacia arriba. La chica caía en picada, apenas le dio tiempo de escapar cuando el puño de fuego deshizo la tierra, un gran rombo de llamas se extendió sobre la carretera, Garnet fue envuelta y en un acto desesperado, saltó lo más alto que pudo llegando a una increíble altura antes de ser atacada nuevamente, ahora la chica venía desde abajo. No sabía cómo moverse a esa altura y creyó estar en problemas. Unas cuerdas la ataron y fue jalada hacia el suelo rápido, esquivando el golpe de la chica. Garnet cayó de pie, volteó observando a Amatista, sus quemaduras parecía sanarse.

—¡Desde arriba!

Gritó Amatista, alejándose y alejando a Garnet con el lazo. La chica de rojo venía desde arriba y entonces, algo pasó. Todos los objetos de metal y acero se elevaron en el aire, todo flotaba como si no hubiese gravedad, como si alguien los moviese. Garnet fue alzada por unas láminas caídas.

A gran altura, el combate comenzaba a tomar un giro diferente, pero eran dos contra una, tenían ventaja... Un objeto afilado cortó el lazó de Amatista, sus ojos movieron, había una más, con un tatuaje de gema en su ojo y ardiendo en fuego. Dos contra dos. Era justo. Otra llamarada, otra vez aquella con el tatuaje de gema en su pecho. Tres contra dos, ahora la balanza se había inclinado hacia el lado que no era, a gran altura y con desventaja.

Garnet gruñó, preparó sus puños y saltó a una camioneta elevada cuando la del tatuaje en el ojo la atacó, le tocó huir de nuevo, saltando a todos los objetos y escombros elevados huyendo del fuego y los golpes. En un momento tuvo que detenerse, volteó apurada y detuvo los puñetazos con sus antebrazos, su cabello se movió por el impulso pero rápidamente se alejó y logró golpearla con su rodilla para luego, con su puño, golpearla en el abdomen y patearla lejos de nuevo, haciendo que chocara con unos tubos a gran altura. Hubo un grito, volvió su mirada a su alrededor, estaba rodeada de humo pero aun así logró ver a Amatista siendo atacada por dos de las chicas a la vez, el fuego la rodeaba. Saltó intentando llegar a ella pero un torbellino de llamas rodeó a Amatista, ahogándola en el calor, no llegaría a tiempo. Algo dentro del torbellino brilló, las llamas se abrieron mostrando tres puntas violetas de un lado y tres puntas violetas de otro lado, rápidamente el torbellino se detuvo con el fuego mostrando dos látigos negros que su amiga manejaba con cada mano y que se habían enrollado en las dos chicas de fuego. Amatista giró rápido, liberándolas y arrojándolas contra los escombros voladores, algo le brillaba en el pecho al mismo tiempo que unas fuertes flores le brillaban en el pecho, un tatuaje de gema. Amatista saltó enfurecida y enrolló su cuerpo girando rápidamente hacia una de sus atacantes, arrollándola con su cuerpo, deteniéndose y sujetándola con el látigo para entonces lanzarla a la distancia.

Garnet tembló ante la duda que su amiga se volviese una más de esos seres que la atacaban, cruzó miradas con Amatista, esta levantó su látigo y pareció atacarla, Garnet respiró profundo creyendo un segundo que sería golpeada, pero en cambio, el látigo le pasó por un lado, volteó dándose cuenta que Amatista la había defendido de otra de las chicas de fuego. Sonrió, pues estaban en el mismo bando. Se movió sobre las plataformas cuando una de las chicas se le fue encima. Se vio envuelta por el fuego intentando detener el golpe que amenazaba con matarla, su cuerpo se empezaba a quemar de nuevo pero algo dentro de ella ardía más que el fuego y la empezaba a atravesar como un rayo. Se sentía viva y fuerte, su corazón latió con fuerza, empujó a la muchacha contra un automovil, ésta se impulsó y volvió a atacar empuñando su mano, Garnet sintió la electricidad rodearla, su mano no podría contra el guante de la muchacha pero aún así lo intentó, empuñó su mano y el impacto la estremeció liberándose una gran cantidad de energía que rompió en gran sonido y despejó el fuego cercano, sus brazos brillaban en flores y en su mano un gran guante se había formado. Sonrió confiada, con su otra mano la golpeó con increíble fuerza, la pateó haciéndola elevarse y luego, con sus dos puños le golpeó lanzándola al suelo. Habían ganado.

Miró a Amatista mientras el brillo de las flores desaparecía, ésta gritó emocionada por lo sucedido, celebrando, pero pareció muy pronto, puesto que los objetos se estremecieron y comenzaron a moverse y chocar entre sí, ellas perdieron el equilibrio.

Steven temblaba, no podía ver nada por el humo negro que había censurado la pelea, había visto a tres chicas de fuego caer pero no sabía nada sobre sus amigas. No tardó lograr diferenciar figuras conocidas acercarse a la tierra, vio bien a Amatista sostenerse de unos escombros y a Garnet sosteniéndose de Amatista. No pudo evitar gritar con el horror de que se mataran en la caída, pero entonces los escombros comenzaron a bajar hasta que estuvieron a suficiente altura para que ellas saltaran y cayeran ilesas. Amatista acomodó su blusa y Garnet sus muñequeras, cubriéndose bien la piel.

—¡Chicas!

—Estamos bien, viejo—Amatista llevó una mirada nerviosa a Garnet, quien negó con la cabeza—No nos detengamos. Vamos.

Una fuerte explosión los aturdió, vieron que a la distancia algo se había prendido en llamas y todo apuntó que allí estaban Peridot y Perla, Garnet entonces tomó a Steven, colocándolo sobre sus hombros y comenzó la andanza lo más rápido que podía.

La ciudad empeoraba mientras avanzaban, pero Steven no prestaba gran atención a aquello, sus ojos enfocaban a Amatista que relucía sin ninguna herida sobre su piel, se veía genial. Algo no era normal, lo pensaba, lo creía. Se había sanado al igual que se había sanado Garnet, tan mágicamente como sí sola, no encontró una verdadera explicación a lo sucedido hasta que entonces...

 _¡Ya está destruida! ¡No hay un ser humano vivo, Steven!_

No supo por qué esas palabras habían llegado a su mente, pero ahora les estaba dando vuelta a su cabeza sin encontrarle mayor sentido que la depresión de Lapislázuli... Garnet se detuvo, él miró al frente para encontrar a Perla en el suelo, boca arriba y con graves heridas en su cuerpo, Amatista corrió hacia ella, él se bajó y la siguió, colocándosele casi encima para verla mejor, todo su cuerpo era una serie de raspones y sangre, hematomas en su cabeza y el cabello hecho un desastre.

—Hay que irnos ya—Garnet se acercó—Debemos huir.

—¡Espera! ¡Peridot!—Exclamó Amatista—Debe estar por aquí...

—¡¿Será esa de ahí?!

Exclamó Steven, logrando divisar a alguien. Garnet se acercó y la alzó, Steven reconoció ese cabello rubio, pero mientras se acercaba, se horrorizó, la sangre brotaba de la rubia como si nunca coagulara, de los ojos, boca, nariz y de la frente, justo en el área cubierta por la venda, Peridot estaba pálida, tanto como Perla, e igual de inconsciente.

—Ahora sí, vayámonos—Ordenó Garnet.

* * *

¡Hola! He vuelto con el capítulo y uffs, sí que me costó, puesto que no soy la mejor escribiendo acción (Estoy fuera de mi zona de confort, pero ajá), es divertido hacer cosas a las cuales no estás acostumbrada, más si para eso debes colocar toda la música en Nightcore a todo volumen para inspirarte xD Sí, sé que se puede hacer pajoso leerlo todo, pero he dado mi mejor esfuerzo en que quede bien. Bueno, las cosas apenas están empezando.

¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Hasta luego!


	7. Capítulo 6

Llevó una mano a su frente y le arrimó el cabello melocotón hacia atrás, tenía laseraciones pequeñas, un ojo morado y raspones en la nariz, de su labio inferior corría sangre de una herida y sus ropas se encontraban manchadas de sangre. Perla estaba recostada en una silla de extensión que se habían encontrado de camino a un lugar despejado, habían hecho un campamento y bajo el "techo", que no era más que unas sabanas colgadas sobre las ramas más bajas de un árbol, se encontraban las dos heridas. Peridot estaba a un lado, la sangre se había detenido pero ella parecía no mejorar, se encontraba igual de pálida.

—Ha perdido mucha sangre—Dijo Garnet, colocándole una mano a Steven en el hombro cuando este miró a la rubia—Quizás no sobreviva.

Los ojos de él se llenaron de lágrimas, volvió entonces hacia Perla, quien no había despertado. La acarició con cuidado, le besó la mejilla, la presión en su pecho lo agobiaba, no quería pensar en una situación donde perdiese a alguien más, ya había perdido lo suficiente y creía no soportar otra vez el dolor que ello le confería. Garnet se agachó a él.

—Sé que es difícil, nadie ha querido esta situación, pero en estos momentos debemos aceptar lo que sucede y continuar.

—Debí detenerla, no tuvo que haber buscado a Perla sola...

—Tal vez si ella no hubiese ido por Perla, Perla no estaría con nosotros.

—Yo solo he querido que... he querido...—Su voz se comenzó a ahogar.

—Entiendo—Garnet lo abrazó—Yo no he querido que esto sucediese, hubiese deseado protegerlos a toda costa. Sal de aquí, me quedaré yo cuidándolas, ve a ver a Amatista, que ha de estar también afectada.

Steven tomó distancia y salió de la zona techada y caminó hacia el fuego, que estaba a cierta distancia, allí estaba Amatista sentada, dándole la espalda al fuego y con ánimo terrible desde que habían encontrado a Perla y a Peridot. Se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, era muy extraño verla tan seria, pero en ese momento era comprensible, Perla era una hermana, Peridot se había vuelto una muy cercana amiga muy rápido.

—Se supone que debía acompañar a Perla—Decía la muchacha, rompiendo unas ramas con sus manos—Si lo hubiese hecho, esto no habría acabado así.

No sabía qué decirle exactamente, porque en cierto punto era verdad pero no podía darle la razón a eso, pues Amatista ya se sentía demasiado mal, ni si quiera había ido a ver a las dos heridas debido a que su culpa no la dejaba. La escuchó.

—Perla... ¿Ella... cómo sigue?

—Creo que mejor, ya tiene un poco más de color... creo—Respondió, deseó que esa fuese la única pregunta que hiciese.

—Ya veo—Amatista exhaló—... ¿Y Peridot? ¿Ella también está mejor?—Quedó mudo, no respondió a eso y supo que ella ya había intuido la respuesta—Tuve que haberla perseguido hasta detenerla.

Amatista se levantó de repente, se alejó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Steven entornó los ojos a ella y exhaló profundo. Se acomodó mejor en el fuego, era consciente que debía dejarla sola. El calor del fuego lo llenó unos segundos, se recostó a la tierra sintiéndose cansado, había sido un día agobiante. Cerró los ojos, creía que sus pensamientos lo perseguirían, pero no, se quedó dormido rápido.

Cayó a la arena extrañamente floreada de una playa, sintió el olor tan sutil y tan vivo en su nariz, exhaló. El cielo era oscuro brillante, pero opaco al mismo tiempo, el olor al agua comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y supo quién venía, él corrió a la orilla y vio surgir los azules ojos de Lapislázuli, ella se acercaba con una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Steven!—Pareció encontrar rápido la tristeza del chico—¿Qué sucedió?

Él miró las flores, rosadas con un cristal en el medio, arrancó una y una lágrimas bajó por su mejilla, al caer al suelo, las flores se marchitaron y él comenzó a llorar, de inmediato fue abrazado por Lapislázuli. Empezó a hablar, contó todo lo sucedido ese días, desde que se despertó hasta el momento de dormir, habló sobre la desaparición de Perla, cuando encontraron a las chicas rojas de fuego, cuando Garnet quedó inconsciente, cuando Peridot se fue y luego cuando la encontraron con Perla, también la grave situación en las que estaban las dos. Lapislázuli reaccionó ante la noticia que Peridot estaba al borde la muerte, incluso dejó correr una lágrima.

—Siento todo esto, Steven—Dijo, sosteniéndole una mano.

—No quiero perder a nadie más, perdí a mis padres, mi vida, a mis amigos... a todos, ahora... no quiero perderlas a ellas.

—Yo también perdí todo—La muchacha bajó la mirada al suelo—Mi familia, mi vida... creí que podía conservar a mis amigos, pues Peridot, Jasper y yo sobrevivimos... pero...—Hizo una pausa—No lo logré. No sé si quiera si Jasper está viva y Peridot está al borde de la muerte—Las lágrimas bajaron con mayor frecuencia y la costa comenzó a acercarse—No he podido decirle que lo siento, no quería traicionarla, no fue mi intensión—Llevó una mano a su boca, parecía estar sacando lo que había guardado hacía tiempo—Estaba asustada, aterrada, escapé por mi misma, las abandoné a las dos, Peridot nunca hubiese hecho eso—Limpió sus lágrimas, lamentándose—Nos han quitado todo, nos han herido, no podemos luchar contra ellas.

—Lapis—Él se quejó—Nos han quitado todo, nos han herido, debemos luchar contra ellas—Encontró en Lapislázuli desolación y tristeza, mucho arrepentimiento y sintió comprenderla, él estaba igual—Puede que nos hayan quitado todo—Continuó, tomándola de las manos—Pero todavía nos tenemos ¿No?

La vio sonreír ligeramente, ella colocó una mano sobre la de él y abrió la boca para entonces hablar... no salió sonido, la expresión de Lapislázuli se borró al mismo tiempo que toda el agua se secaba dejando un increíble desierto de sal en su lugar, los ojos de ella se volvieron espejos que reflejaron el cielo y más pronto que tarde, su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás, no cayó contra la arena pues ella había desaparecido del sueño. Steven se levantó, agarró mucho aire y gritó.

—¡Lapis!

Abrió sus ojos, era de día, la fogata estaba apagada y las lágrimas se habían derramado por sus mejillas, comprendió rápido que a Lapislázuli le había sucedido algo realmente malo. Su corazón estaba que se paralizaba. Se sentó limpiándose las lágrimas, luego escuchó una voz que hizo estremecer su cuerpo.

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, Garnet.

Volteó, allí observó la pálida Perla levantarse de la silla de extensión mientras se sostenía de Garnet, una ligera expresión amable se le dibujaba en el rostro. Perla salió del lugar techado. Él se levantó y corrió hacia ella, le saltó encima en un abrazo fuerte, la sintió reír sutilmente.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte bien, Steven.

Él levantó la mirada a ella, Perla no tenía si quiera una herida.

—... Por un minuto creí que tú...—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—Ibas a...

—No te abandonaría tan fácil—Contestó ella, agachándose a él—Me siento muy bien, tengo energía ¡Creo que podría incluso...!

—No—Garnet negó de inmediato—Steven, cuídala. Yo regresaré con Peridot.

—¡Peridot! ¿Cómo está ella?

Preguntó él, la respuesta fue desalentadora, Garnet negó con su cabeza antes de irse. Steven hizo una mueca, tomó la mano de Perla y la guió a un lugar distanciado y con sombra, se dio cuenta rápido que Perla se sentía realmente bien, estaba como si nada hubiese sucedido, tan justa y fuerte como nunca, le preguntó varias veces cómo estaba, todo fue lo mismo "me siento bien", le preguntó luego lo que había sucedido recibiendo la noticia que ella no recordaba nada más que haber ido a buscar algo, fue después que él le comenzó a contar lo sucedido y así transcurrió un buen rato. Media hora más tarde apareció Amatista, al ver a Perla pareció sorprendida y unas lágrimas se le escaparon.

—¡P, estás bien!—Gritó la chica, corriendo a abrazarla—Creí que tú... yo... pensé...

—Está bien—Perla la distanció—Pero debes ser más responsable ¿Qué es eso de dejar a Steven solo todo este tiempo?

Steven sonrió ante la situación, tomó distancia de ellas dejándolas hablar en privado, creyó que Amatista así lo necesitaba, caminó un poco más serio hacia donde estaba Garnet, sentada en la silla de extensión a un lado de Peridot, que era cubierta su vista por la manta. Al llegar notó la preocupación en ella, él no dijo nada, se sentó a su lado a mirar a quien seguía recostada e inconsciente, más pálida que antes, con los labios secos y quebrados y profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos. No se veía bien.

—Deberías descansar—Propuso—Has estado trabajando muy duro, yo me encargo aquí.

—No quiero que... pases momentos muy duros aquí, Steven.

—Si muere—Dijo, notando a Garnet sorprendida—sabré como tomarlo, ya he perdido mucho y sé que debo enfrentarlo. Sé que en el fondo estás esperando a que eso suceda... yo quiero conservar la esperanza.

—Viéndola no lo harás.

—Tal vez es por eso que tú esperas lo peor. Ve a descansar aunque sea un poco. Has de estar agotada, estaré bien.

Ella sonrió, se inclinó a él y le besó la frente antes de levantarse, Steven la observó alejarse, luego desvió la vista a Peridot, parecía empeorar cada segundo que pasaba. Habían manchas de sangre en la ropa y en la curita que ésta traía en la frente. Siempre había llevado la curita, nunca se la había quitado y en ese segundo vio la oportunidad de poder averiguar que llevaba abajo, con cuidado se aproximó y retiró la banda algo grande, buscaba solo un espacio para observar, había un tatuaje verde brillante como una gema en su frente, justo como las chicas rojas de fuego. Se impresionó en un primer momento pero luego de un segundo todo aquello se fue al recordar las palabras de Lapislázuli, entendió que tanto Lapis, como Peridot y como las niñas de fuego eran iguales... Exhaló, regresó a la silla de extensión y allí se quedó, viéndola desmejorar por cada instante que pasaba, sentía impotencia de lo que sucedía, no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ella, simplemente la veía morir. Llevó una mirada al suelo, recordó que después de haber ensalivado a Garnet, ésta se había curado y también que Perla se había curado y él le había besado, también que Amatista se había curado de sus heridas después que ella se llenara de la saliva de él... unió los puntos, tal vez él tuviese una oportunidad, tal vez no fuese casualidad. Él llenó de saliva su mano y le humedeció el brazo esperando que hubiese una reacción, se sentó a esperar y a esperar, divagó en sus pensamientos con esperanza, recordaba a Lapislázuli y su desaparición repentina, era obvio que ella había despertado pero algo muy grave debió haber pasado. Sintió miedo de que le sucediese algo y él no pudiese hacer nada por ella...

Las horas pasaron, nada sucedió y él se rindió. Llegó Garnet, más descansada y de mejor humor después de haber hablado con Amatista y Perla, él se fue. Se acercó a las otras dos, decepcionado consigo mismo pero mostrándose de buen animo para ellas.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Peridot?

Preguntó Amatista con cierta impaciencia. Él tragó en seco, sabía que la respuesta verdadera le dolería tanto a ella como a él, aunque después de un segundo, creyó que realmente le dolería más a ella, pues en ese tiempo las dos chicas se habían vuelto muy unidas.

—Amatista—Dijo Perla—No preguntes a cada rato, ve a verla.

Amatista simplemente desvió su mirada. Steven seguía sin hablar y si no hubiese sido por Perla, el ambiente hubiese sido muy tenso. Continuaron intentando mejorar el ambiente un rato, aquél espacio era como el rincón de la fantasía, pues solo estaba allí para intentar huir de la terrible realidad en la que estaban. Pronto, Amatista quedó mirando algo detrás de Steven, él volteó y vio a Garnet acercarse, una muy mala sensación le llegó.

Garnet hizo silencio un minuto, parecía querer buscar las palabras adecuadas, la sintió exhalar, ella parecía ser ahora el centro de atención.

—Muchachos—Dijo—Peridot... ella...—Decía con cierta dificultad.

—Oh, por mis estrellas—Perla se levantó rápido sin dejarla continuar—Garnet, déjame revisarla, tal vez haya algo todavía que hacer.

Perla corrió hacia donde tenían a Peridot. Steven sintió sus ojos humedecerse, al final él no había podido hacer nada, nunca podía ayudar en nada. Bajó la mirada al suelo sintiéndose inútil, había creído por un segundo que tal vez la sanaría, pero no, no lo había hecho, solo se había llenado de fantasías.

—¡Amatista, espera!

Escuchó a Garnet, levantó la mirada para ver a Amatista correr hacia dónde Perla revisaba a Peridot. Él se levantó de inmediato y corrió tras ella, Amatista podía ser muy impulsiva y sentía temor de lo que pudiese hacer en aquella situación. Al darse cuenta estaban todos rodeando a Peridot.

—Sé que se puede hacer algo—Decía Perla—Esto no puede acabar así, sé que podemos...

—Perla—Detuvo Garnet—Lo mejor será darle un fin digno, he encontrado una pala al armar esto, creo que podremos cavar un...—Hizo silencio, miró a Steven y a Amatista—lugar para ella aquí, no hay razón para seguir...

—Está viva—Dijo Amatista, que volteó a Peridot, tomándola de la mano—¡¿Verdad, nerd?! ¡Sigues viva! ¡Lo sé! ¡Despierta! ¡Deja tus juegos de nerd!—Exclamó, sus lágrimas se derramaban.

—Oh, Amatista—Perla la tomó de los hombros—Sé que es duro, pero debemos aceptar que...

—¡¿Aceptar qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres que acepte?! ¡Sé que ella está viva! ¡Lo está! ¡Lo sé!

—No, por favor, no me hagas decirlo...

—¡¿Decir qué?! ¡Dilo! ¡Sólo están aquí perdiendo las esperanzas en alguien que simplemente necesita un poco más de tiempo! ¡Yo creo que...!

—¡Amatista!—Gritó Perla—¡Acéptalo de una vez! ¡Peridot está muerta! ¿No puedes si quiera darte cuenta de la situación? ¡¿Tienes que hacerlo más difícil?! ¡¿Por qué siempre haces todo más difícil?!

Hubo silencio, Perla se limpió las lágrimas, Amatista lloraba y no tardó en soltarle la mano a Peridot y salir corriendo hacia un lugar lejos, Steven quiso perseguirla pero fue detenido, Garnet simplemente con ese acto le hizo entender que lo mejor era dejarla sola. Él exhaló con tristeza, llorando. Garnet entonces fue a buscar la pala, Perla a recolectar unas flores y él se quedó allí, sentado, viendo a una muy pálida Peridot recostada a un mueble viejo y algo roto. Todavía tenía manchas de sangre y la curita algo despejada. Él la miró con tristeza, sus ojos ya no podían llorar más del ardor que sentía, pero lo seguía haciendo, se lamentó, la compañía de la quinta integrante había sido buena para él y para todos. Se acercó pensando en acomodar la curita semi desprendida, quizás así lo hubiese querido ella, notó que en el tatuaje de gema que tenía, había lo que creyó un sucio, una parte oscura que le rajaba ligeramente de un angulo, intentó limpiarlo con su dedo pero no hubo resultado y por la carencia de agua cerca, quizás por automatismo, mojó su dedo con saliva y limpió el área, allí si se quitó la mancha que desapareció, pues el sucio no quedó en su dedo ni en el tatuaje de gema. Acomodó la curita y se volteó para buscar la silla de extensión. Se sentó y miró el suelo por varios minutos, luego escuchó una tos.

—Salud.

Dijo por automatismo, luego se cuestionó aquél acto, puesto que no era un estornudo, era tos, miró hacia el frente esperando ver a alguien con él, solo estaba Peridot, la vio toser, ahora él estaba pálido, la muchacha recuperaba ligeramente su color, tosía y agarraba aire como si nunca hubiese respirado y se movía lentamente como si despertara de un trance, él, sin poder contenerse, gritó, gritó muy fuerte, pues aves cercanas volaron espantadas.

Pronto sintió unos pasos cerca, era Garnet, quien había soltado la pala y había llegado asustada, ella iba a preguntar, pero igualmente quedó pálida al ver a Peridot moverse y toser, él seguía gritando.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?!

Volteó, Perla venía a lo lejos con unas flores en la mano y Amatista detrás, con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, las dos se veían aterradas. Steven por fin sintió su garganta irritarse y creyó que quedaría afónico de por vida, señaló a Peridot, temblando, las dos muchachas se asomaron rápido, Perla dejó caer las flores al suelo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas , inclusive tapó su boca con sus manos.

Peridot abrió sus ojos lentamente, todavía estaba pálida, pero todas sus facciones fúnebres se habían esfumado. El grupo entero estaba sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué pensar o qué decir, pues hacía nada la creían muerta. Fue entonces que Amatista recogió una flor y la colocó con cuidado en el cabello de la rubia, la tomó de la mano y la jaló a su cuerpo para abrazarla.

—¡Lo sabía!—Exclamó.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Puedes lastimarla!

Exclamó Garnet, pero fue muy tarde, pues Steven había saltado a ella también, la abrazaba con fuerza, igual que Perla.

Steven entonces no supo que pensar ¿Había sido él? ¿Había utilizado mal su saliva sanadora? ¿Había sido esa mancha negra en la gema? No, no sabía, simplemente no podía darle respuesta y en ese momento no deseó encontrarla, solo se limitó a ser feliz en ese momento, abrazando a Peridot, quien comenzaba a quejarse al verse aplastada por todo el grupo.

* * *

Quien pensó que realmente moriría alce la manita o.o/, no estamos en el fic "lo que realmente somos", que no maté más personajes porque no habían en el elenco xD Ok, no creí que el cap fuese tan largo, pero míralo, me extendí más de lo que creí. Espero que les haya gustado, fue algo emotivo y eso me hizo sentir... grande y pequeña "emoticón del corazón" (Sí, emoticón, no emoji porque yo soy de la vieja escuela de msn tumblr underground :v).

Debo hablar de dos cosas importantes...

Primera: La semana que viene estoy full de exámenes, así que quizás desaparezca o publique en un día cuando no aguante la presión, quizás me desaparezca una semana, dos o algo así (—¿Pero cuál es la diferencia de tus desapariciones normales? —Sí, no hay, así que olvidenlo), espero regresar pronto (al igual que espero graduarme pronto AJAJAJAJA). Debería regresar con el fic "Gemas del granero".

Segundo: Ya lo habrán notado pero lo admitiré, saldré del closet, yo le voy al Amedot, adoro el amedot y pudiese hacer un monologo de por qué amo el amedot, pero no lo haré, por lo menos no ahora, no en este fic. Me gusta el personaje de Lapislázuli, ella es genial. No sé si lo habrán notado pero en todas mis historias hasta ahora he buscado ser neutral para no tener problemas de shippers, pero creo que en esta haré una ligera excepción, pero espere todo aquél lapidot shipper que me lee, no me de "me emperra" (es un chiste) ni nada, soy consciente que la historia es de acción y aventura, el romance será en menor medida... lo prometo (ajajajaja), siempre busco modularme por la misma situación, ser neutral y evitar problemas de shippers, pues sé muy bien que un shippeo te puede arruinar un fanfic bueno o por lo menos arruinárselo a alguien. Espero que esto no sea motivo de dejar de leer pues este fic tiene más que un romance.

Sin decir más, espero leerlos pronto ¡Hasta luego!


	8. Capítulo 7

Había pasado más de una semana, quizás dos o tres, no sabía exactamente, quizás había pasado un mes y él no era capaz de saberlo pues ya había perdido la cuenta de los días, podía pasar uno o dos años y no darse cuenta, aunque eso era poco probable también, pues parecía que todas sus amigas sabían lo suficiente de astronomía para ubicarse más o menos en el mes en que estaban (menos Amatista o quizás la pereza le impedía mirar el cielo como un calendario), aunque no le había preguntado a ninguna sobre una fecha.

Metió sus pies al agua del estanque dónde se suponía que se daría un baño, terminó sentándose en la arena sin dejar de observar el agua moverse ligeramente por acción del viento y uno que otro pez, hizo una mueca recordando que desde aquella vez donde Lapislázuli había desaparecido misteriosamente del sueño, no había podido contactarla, ya sus sueños solo eran eso, sueños, no había encontrado sus risas, ni sus conversaciones ni sus chistes, ahora solo hacía memoria de los momentos pasados con ella y aquello le deprimía, no se explicaba lo que había sucedido ¿Habría muerto? No, no podía aceptar esa idea, Lapislázuli no podría haber muerto, ella no merecía ese horrible y cruel destino.

—Steven.

Escuchó esa voz nasal, volteó para ver a Peridot, quien tenía una expresión de desagrado mientras miraba al frente.

—¿Sucedió algo malo, Peridot?—Preguntó, recordando que ella se había vuelto alguien muy divertido—¿Estás bien?

—Pues, sí—Contestó ésta—Solo... quería preguntarte sobre... la relación entre Amatista, Perla y Garnet ¿Ellas son tus hermanas o amigas? Nunca me lo había preguntado...

Él llevó su mirada al frente, allí nadaban ellas tres, divirtiéndose en el agua. Muy pocas veces podían relajarse y tanta presión era algo que agotaba, siempre era bueno poder tener un muy buen momento donde dejar de ser aquél perseguido para ser solo una persona joven. Sonrió, Amatista se le lanzaba encima a Perla y la hundía en el agua mientras Perla gritaba y se quejaba, ellas se habían vuelto más unidas desde que Perla había despertado de su casi-muerte.

—Ellas son hermanas—Habló por fin, mirando a Peridot, quien pareció relajarse un poco—Adoptivas, pero hermanas al fin y muy buenas amigas.

—¿Adoptivas?

—Sí, las tres fueron adoptadas, aunque no sean familia de sangre ¡Se quieren como si lo fueran! ¿No es genial?

—Oh, sí—Peridot hizo una mueca que revelaba que esa última parte de la información le había desagradado—Bueno, gracias, es todo lo que deseaba saber.

—¿Por qué querías saberlo?

—Ah, por nada.

—Ey ¿No nadarás con nosotros?

La rubia volteó hacia él, miró de reojo el agua del estanque y por un segundo su mirada verdosa se perdió hacia donde las tres chicas jugaban, se escuchó a Amatista llamarla y llamar a Steven. Peridot miró el suelo un segundo antes de contestar.

—No. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Volteó a seguir su camino, Steven hizo silencio sin entender bien la reacción, solo se le quedó viendo un segundo antes de volver a mirar al agua. El agua, Lapislázuli...

—Peridot—Llamó él, volviendo a ella, que se detuvo—No he visto más a Lapislázuli en mis sueños—Confesó, ella no se movió ni dijo nada, él no había vuelto a mencionar a Lapislázuli ni a preguntarle sobre ella, pues ya sabía que sí se conocían y que Peridot no hablaría, por lo menos no pronto—Desapareció abruptamente—Hizo un segundo de silencio—Temo que haya sido capturada o... muerta—Siguió sin respuesta, escuchó a Amatista llamarlos a los dos—¿crees que haya sido atrapada o que la hayan matado?... Sabes, ella puede usar el agua a su antojo ¿Siempre lo ha hecho? ¿Le gusta el agua?

—Lázuli solía estar en natación—Habló Peridot, un segundo después—Pero prefería leer o mirar las aves en el cielo. Objetivamente ella nunca había podido usar el agua a su antojo, solo hasta... reciente tiempo.

Luego de haber comentado aquello, se fue hacia un lugar lejano en el cual poder hacer sus pasatiempos que normalmente consistían en armar cosas. Steven suspiró, volteó hacia el estanque y allí estaba Amatista sobre los hombros de Garnet, empujando a Perla. Él entonces se metió en el agua, todavía sin dejar de pensar en Lapislázuli.

—¿No vino Peridot?—Preguntó Perla, algo preocupada—Ha estado extraña estos días.

—Hm... no sé—Steven se alzó de hombros—Amatista ¿Tú qué sabes de eso?

—Nada, la nerd no me ha dicho nada.

—Y no te dirá—Mencionó Garnet—Dudo que a alguno de nosotros, no por ahora, necesita madurar ideas y esclarecerse, como toda persona. Será mejor que por ahora, no la presionemos.

Garnet siempre tenía la razón y daba los comentarios maduros en cada situación. Steven entonces se enfocó a relajarse, vivir en preocupaciones sin distracciones volvería loco a cualquiera, pero en todo ese tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en Lapislázuli y su desaparición.

El sueño lo atacó al salir, él se quedó dormido bajo la sombra de un árbol, aprovechaba estar lejos de zonas que habían estado habitadas antes, así que las posibilidades de ser encontrados por los aliens eran bajas. En sus sueños se encontró un cielo oscurecido con un campo de flores rosadas que parecía eterno, él lo recorrió sin rumbo conocido, solo lo que sus pies le dejasen caminar y llegó entonces a una playa o algo que parecía que alguna vez había sido una playa, pues la arena era así, solo que no había agua, parecía un desierto y a los metros se volvía todo negro. Él comenzó a llamarla, gritó el nombre de Lapislázuli hasta más no poder pero en ningún momento la encontró. Caminó hacia donde debería estar el agua y...

—¡Lapis!

Gritó al ver esa figura fina a la distancia rodeada por un charco, ella volteó, abrió la boca y salió una gran cantidad de agua que comenzó a llenar la playa, pero antes si quiera él mojarse, algo lo despertó.

—Steven—Escuchó a Amatista, al abrir los ojos la encontró a su lado—¿Estás bien, rarito?

—¿Qué... qué pasó?—Preguntó él.

—Gritabas '¡Lapis! ¡Lapis! ¡Lapis!' mientras dormía, me asusté, Peridot me dijo que te despertara, que así estaría mejor.

Volteó a ver a Peridot, que estaba haciendo dibujos en la arena, no se veía contenta, a decir verdad, se observaba furiosa o muy preocupada.

—Por fin pude verla... a Lapislázuli...

—¿A quien?—Preguntó Amatista—¿Quién es esa 'Lapislázuli'?

—Un tonto sueño—Contestó la rubia con un dejo de dolor—Ha soñado con un personaje que llamó 'Lapislázuli', más nada—Se levantó repentina—Pero no es bueno guiarse de los sueños, son solo eso, sueños, y mucho menos cuando tiene una Lapislázuli presente.

Se fue a paso rápido, Amatista estaba confundida y Steven molesto por lo escuchado, él miró la arena un segundo y luego volteó a la muchacha que seguía a su lado.

—¿Y Perla y Garnet?

—Garnet tomando el sol—Ella señaló hacia un lado—Creo que se durmió y Perla se jeteó hace raaatooo—Contestó en burla—Desearía tener marcador para rayarle la cara.

Steven giró para ver al otro lado a Perla durmiendo recostada al árbol, con la boca semi abierta y un hilo de saliva escurriéndose por su barbilla. Era sorprendente cómo podía el grupo entero estar tan relajado, hacía un mes nunca hubiesen estado así, hacía un mes, dormir era un lujo que ellos tenían de a ratos pero ahora, extrañamente, todo estaba tranquilo ¿Se habían acostumbrado al peligro? A decir verdad, él no tenía miedo de que un animal salvaje lo atacara de la nada y ya no se le partía el corazón cuando había que cazar... Habían cambiando. La situación los había cambiado y eso, en cierto punto, era malo ¿Qué había hecho en ellos los aliens? ¿En qué se convertían? Dormían con armas escondidas y la opción de luchar ya no era una opción, era un modo de vida.

—Bien, Stevoh—Amatista pronunció en tono burlón—¡Bajemos mangos! Quien tire más al suelo ¡Gana!

Ella se lanzó al tronco del árbol, escaló rápido y Steven pronto tuvo que levantarse a esquivar mangos que caían para darse cuenta que estaba siendo bombardeado. Él corrió del ataque, pasándole cerca a Perla, quien por mala suerte (o quizás no), recibió un golpe de la fruta en el rostro.

—¡OUCHHH!—Gritó la muchacha, despertándose y llevando sus manos a su cara—¡¿Qué...?!

Steven se detuvo, la miró mientras se quitaba el jugo del rostro, las risas de Amatista eran el fondo, Perla se levantó furiosa y comenzó a pelear con la muchacha que seguía lanzando los mangos. Él se alejó y terminó acercándose a Garnet, quien disfrutaba el sol.

—¿Sucedió algo?—Preguntó ella.

—¿Por qué estamos tan relajados? No deberíamos... los aliens, los animales salvajes... todo. Hace dos meses nunca hubiésemos pensado en esta situación.

—Steven, todos cambiamos, las personas, las plantas, animales, hasta la tierra cambia y eso no es malo, nos hemos adaptado a una situación y tal vez hemos dejado de ser lo que éramos antes, pero lo que somos y qué haremos con ello ahora es lo que importa. Ya no está 'lo bueno y lo malo' que existía antes que los aliens llegaran, ahora todo es 'bueno' y todo es 'malo'. Poder estar relajados hoy significa que lo necesitábamos, hemos pasado mucha presión estos días y por fin estamos en un lugar que podemos llamar 'seguro' por un corto periodo de tiempo. Sé que mañana será diferente y el peligro llegará a nosotros, pero sin este día, tú, yo, Perla, Amatista y Peridot colapsaríamos.

Él miró el agua sin responder nada. Garnet tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Sintió que ella le acariciaba la cabeza, la miró y le sonrió, la protección que ésta daba le hacía sentir seguro y cómodo, algo cálido y suave lo envolvía, quería poder mostrar a los demás ese sentimiento.

El día continuó pasando, en la noche todos se reunieron en un pequeño campamento, bueno, alguien estaba medianamente ausente: Peridot, quien se encontraba a la distancia detrás de un árbol, ese día no había tenido un buen humor, pero siguiendo el consejo de Garnet, lo mejor era dejarla. Al sentir sueño, él se fue a dormir.

Estaba en medio del mar, el agua lo rodeaba por todas partes, había oscuridad y la marea lo arrastraba, sentía que no podía luchar contra las corrientes marítimas, pero no tenía miedo, aquellas aguas azules profundas le recordaba a alguien que se había vuelto importante para él.

—Lapis...

Habló por fin al verla a unos cuantos metros de él, ella estaba parada sobre el agua, pareció que el mar se detuvo, que solo lo arrastraba para llevarlo con ella. Lapislázuli cayó sobre sus rodillas, se veía cansada.

—Steven... ¿Qué haces aquí? Espera, no... no debería hablarte...

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Lapis qué sucede! ¿Por qué desapareciste?—Exclamó, nadando a ella—¿Que pasó?

—¡Aléjate Steven!—gritó ella, llevándose las manos a su cabeza y desordenando su cabello—¡Vete! ¡No!

—No me iré, por lo menos no hasta saber lo que ha pasado contigo, creí que habías muerto y me sentí mal, justo como ahora, por no poder ayudarte.

—Fui capturada...—Sollozó Lapislázuli—Ha sido horrible, no he podido escapar y yo... estoy más rota que antes... moriré pronto.

—No, no lo permitiré—Steven se enserió de inmediato—¡Las chicas y yo no lo permitiremos! ¡Solo muéstrame dónde estás e iré por ti!

—No, sería condenarte...

Él llegó a ella, quien se lamentaba cabizbaja con los ojos cerrados, la tocó, le tomó de la muñeca y un sin fin de sensaciones y recuerdos llegaron a su mente, recuerdos no propios, risas, chapoteos en el agua, la silueta de Peridot jugando en las hojas otoñales, las vistas del cielo a una chica de abundante cabello largo y labios gruesos con ojos hermosamente dorados, el recuerdo de la llegada, las imágenes se borraron pero las infinitas emociones lo seguían invadiendo, el terror, el dolor, la desesperación, fue entonces que otras imágenes lo tomaron... una ciudad, una gran ciudad algún día luminosa, supo que allí era donde Lapislázuli se encontraba, observó una gran nave y a varios aliens que no eran más que siluetas...

—Ciudad Imperio ¡Tienen una nave en Ciudad Imperio!—Exclamó él, Lapislázuli abrió sus ojos—¡Iremos por ti! ¡Te rescataremos...!

Ella gritó, alejándose de él y empujándolo. Lapislázuli fue invadida por esferas blancas y los ojos parecieron espejos al mismo tiempo que el agua brillaba, el cielo, todo se iluminaba. El mar comenzó a torcerse y él a hundirse, luchaba por permanecer en el sueño ignorando el suceso, fue entonces que la escuchó.

—¡Malditos!—Lapislázuli se retorció—¡Me han usado para encontrarte! ¡Arh!

El agua la rodeó completamente y él fue disparado hacia una zona de tierra, vio el suelo acercarse.

Gritó, gritó con mucha fuerza y unas manos le dieron seguridad, al abrir los ojos una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla y observó, palidecido, a las cuatro chicas que lo acompañaban, ellas parecían angustiada, el anochecer se acababa y él tardó en recomponerse y analizar la situación... Fue después de unos minutos que logró entender todo.

—Los aliens... nos han encontrado.

* * *

¡Hola! He regresado y sí, sé que les dije que quizás desaparecería dos semanas, pero les debo contar que el estrés hace que escriba más, apenas es martes y estoy destruida, necesitaba con urgencia drenar y pos de eso salió este cap, espero que les guste :D Sé que ha sido algo lento pero lo creí correcto por las situaciones que se avecinan.

¡Disfrútenlo! ¡Hasta pronto!


	9. Capítulo 8

—¿Cómo que nos han encontrado?—Preguntó Perla, quien tenía sus yemas de sus dedos rozándole los labios, se veía preocupada, sus claros ojos brillaban en nerviosismo.

—Han capturado a Lapislázuli—Contó él, llevó una mano a su cabello oscuro y miró el suelo—La han usado para contactarse conmigo y encontrarnos ¡Debemos irnos ya!

—¿Quién es Lapislázuli?—Cuestionó Amatista—Antes la has nombrado ¡¿quién en es ella?!

—Ella...

Balbució, le era muy difícil explicar lo que había estado ocurriendo en sus sueños todo ese tiempo ¿Cómo podía decirlo? Lo había ocultado a casi todas, menos a Peridot. La miró por inconsciencia, la observaba fijo y notó en ella una reacción pues parecía que ésta era la que debía dar la información, las demás chicas miraron a Peridot buscando una respuesta. La rubia hizo una mueca y se distanció, Garnet suspiró pues aunque parecía comprender la situación, supo que ninguno hablaría hasta tener todo claro, tomó distancia y buscó un mapa que extendió en el suelo.

—Dices que nos encontraron—Garnet lo miró—Es algo grave ¿Estás seguro, Steven?

La voz de ella rompió la dulzura con la que siempre se dirigía a él, Steven tragó en seco, se acercó mirando el mapa y ubicó rápido Ciudad Imperio pero no logró ubicar en donde se encontraban en ese momento. Sintió las manos de Perla en sus hombros. Eran iluminados por las estrellas, la luna y los remanentes de la fogata.

—Debemos irnos de inmediato—La líder del grupo anunció—Vayamos hacia el sureste y...

—¡No!—Exclamó Steven al ver que señalaba la dirección contraria a Ciudad Imperio—¡Por esa dirección no!

—¿Has visto algo allí?—Preguntó Amatista—Para el otro lado está una ciudad, es peligroso ¿Por qué no alejarnos de allí?

—Por Lázuli—Habló Peridot, acercándose, su voz sonó venenosa—¿Por ella, no? Ella está atrapada en la ciudad ¡Quieres que vayamos hacia los aliens por ella!

Las miradas habían caído en la chica y ahora rebotaban hacia Steven, él sintió la presión aplastarlo, comenzó a sudar. Perla lo volteó con cuidado y se agachó a su tamaño para poder verlo mejor al hablarle.

—¿Eso es verdad?

—Lapislázuli puede morir—Se excusó él—Suena raro pero he logrado... contactarme en sueños con ella desde hace tiempo, cuando duermo me encuentro con ella, sobrevivió como nosotros y ahora ha sido capturada, pude sentir lo que ella sentía, está aterrada, arrepentida, deprimida, con rabia reprimida ¡Perla! ¡Debemos ir por ella! Morirá pronto si no la rescatamos...

Perla, Amatista y Garnet cruzaron miradas preocupadas por lo que acababan de escuchar, parecía que no sabían bien qué decir ante la confesión. Steven intentó sonar convincente pero ahora temblaba ante la decisión que podían tomar ellas tres. Esperó un segundo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de eso?—Cuestionó Perla, regresando a él—Steven ¡Has tenido que decirnos todo desde un principio! ¿Cómo sabes que no es un engaño de los aliens?

—Porque lo sé, simplemente es eso, lo siento, aquí—Colocó la mano en su pecho—He estado en su mente y ella en la mía ¡Sé como se siente y ella sabe como me siento! Lapislázuli está en peligro, debemos ir con ella.

Garnet se acercó y apartó a Perla, él buscó algo de compasión en la tensión y preocupación del grupo.

—No iremos, Steven, te has expuesto a los aliens, ha sido una trampa—Le colocó una mano en la cabeza y su voz regresó a ser dulce—Pero no ha sido tu culpa, ellos hubiesen sabido engañar a cualquiera de nosotras. Recoge lo que puedas, partiremos pronto.

—... ¡Pero Lapis...!

—No, Steven. Ella es una trampa, no iremos a Ciudad Imperio, es peligroso.

—¡Lapislázuli no es una trampa!—Gritó él, apartando a Garnet—Ella es como nosotros ¡¿Qué sentido tiene estar vivos si no ayudamos a los nuestros?!

—Steven, entiéndelo, es una trampa que han puesto ¡Quizás esa 'Lapislázuli' sea un engaño de ellos para que vayas directo a la trampa! ¡Quizás realmente ella esté muerta y tú queriendo ir allá!

Las palabras de Garnet causaron un gran impacto, el tono dulce que ella usaba había desaparecido por uno más bien afilado y severo que le ocasionó un corte en su alma, él exclamó ligeramente al mismo tiempo que Peridot detrás. Tragó en seco con sus puños apretados, el descontento le cortaba la garganta y sus ojos se humedecían, no por tristeza sino por rabia. Tomó distancia, miró entonces a Peridot buscando un apoyo pero ésta simplemente lo esquivó, temblando. Dio media y comenzó a alejarse de las muchachas.

Sintió un fuerte peso en su pecho mientras se distanciaba a sabiendas que las necesitaba para ir en búsqueda de Lapislázuli, quien ahora corría grave peligro quizás dónde. Se detuvo debajo de un árbol y aprovechó a mirar el cielo estrellado nocturno, tan hermosamente perfecto como si hubiese sido hecho por el más talentoso de los artesanos. Respiró profundo y comenzó a cuestionarse si de verdad creía que las muchachas lo ayudarían en su plan de rescatarla. Tal vez había sido algo inocente en ello tomando en cuenta que no podía defenderlas ni ayudarlas en nada, era un inútil.

El rato pasó un tanto más mientras que el cielo se movía a favor de la noche, el viento lo arrulló como si fuese un bebé buscando que se durmiera pero la preocupación no lo dejaba. Sintió unos pasos cercanos y él volteó buscando encontrar a Garnet o a Perla disculpándose y diciéndole que irían tras Lapislázuli, pero no fue así.

—...Peridot.

—Steven—Ella se le sentó a un lado—Vengo a informarte que nos iremos al amanecer, ya recogimos todo, estamos descansando.

—¿No te avergüenzas?—Criticó él de inmediato—¿Por qué abandonarla así?—Notó que el rostro de ella se oscurecía—¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

—¿No te lo ha contado?—Peridot preguntó—Claro que no y si te lo cuenta, lo hará a su modo.

—Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido—Comenzó él—He sentido lo que ella siente, está arrepentida y le duele.

—¿Arrepentida? ¿Doler? ¡Si hubiese sido así ella nunca nos hubiera abandonado a nuestra suerte!—Exclamó la rubia.

—¡Ay! ¡Ya basta Peridot! ¡¿Por qué guardas tanto rencor?! ¡¿Acaso nunca te has equivocado?! ¡¿No has cometido un error del cual te arrepiente?!—Reclamó de inmediato—¿No era ella tu amiga? ¡¿No la querías?! ¡Lapislázuli te sigue queriendo a ti y a... a... Jasper!

—¡No conoces a Jasper!—Le gritó la rubia, furiosa.

—¡No la conozco pero he sentido lo que Lapislázuli siente por ella y por ti! Sé que pueden volver a estar juntas, sé que pueden reunirse ¡Has de quererla mucho! Un error lo comete cualquiera...

—No hables de nosotras como si nos conocieras.

Culminó Peridot, levantándose del suelo y yéndose a paso firme por la zona llena de árboles buscando el campamento. Steven se quedó viéndola un tanto perdido para luego regresar su mirada al cielo sin saber bien qué hacer. Quería hacer algo pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podría hacer nada solo, fácilmente sería derrumbado y caería en su intento de ayudar a Lapislázuli. Abrazó sus piernas y oprimió su frente, el viento seguía arrullándolo y él sumergiéndose en sus preocupaciones. Necesitaba una guía, una señal.

Al levantar la mirada observó un campo de flores rosas que se extendía al infinito, el dulce olor llegaba a él tan real como si no soñara y los pétalos lo acariciaban. A la distancia reconoció una figura alta y hermosa que él conocía bien, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se levantó y caminó para acercarse aunque se detuvo al ver esos ojos negros y bucles rosados que enmarcaban el rostro del amor.

—Mamá...

—Steven—Ella se agachó y le acarició la cabeza—Que bueno verte, sabía que las chicas te cuidarían bien.

—¿Eres un sueño?

—Claro que no, soy parte de ti.

—Te he... extrañado tanto.

—Y yo a ti—Ella se sentó a su lado, Steven se sentó también.

—Hay tantas cosas que quisiera contarte...—Mencionó él—Han sucedido tantas cosas desde que no estás con nosotros...—Se pausó un segundo—¿Por qué nos dejaste? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Debía hacerlo para que las chicas y tú siguieran adelante, fue una decisión dura para mi pero tú eras importante y quería pudieses continuar.

—Yo te necesito, ahora mismo no sé qué hacer.

—Quizás no te hubiese apoyado—Rose suspiró—Porque tendría miedo, miedo de perderte al igual que ellas tienen miedo de que te pase algo.

—¿Entonces me recomiendas no ir a salvar a Lapislázuli?

Rose volteó a mirarlo a los ojos y Steven sintió un gran vacío en su pecho, ella lo acarició con cariño y luego tomó mucho aire en sus pulmones para entonces contestar.

—¿Qué es lo correcto? Has crecido y te has vuelto fuerte, eres capaz de enfrentar tus miedos y seguir adelante... dime tú entonces ¿Qué crees correcto aunque no sea fácil?

Se quedó silencioso mientras pensaba en esa pregunta, observó bien a su madre a su lado y el dolor que causó en él su pérdida, no estar con ella era doloroso y daría mucho para que regresara pero no era posible, buscó entonces comprender la decisión encontrando pronto el amor como respuesta, no había mayor acto de amor que lo que ella había hecho, para ella no había sido fácil pero sin ella, todos estuviesen muertos. Miró suelo y pareció que todo desaparecía, Rose, las flores, el aroma, todo, volvió a su espacio debajo de un árbol, él abrió sus ojos observando un cielo oscuro que pronto se iluminaría, ya tenía su respuesta.

Llegó al campamento, encontró a Amatista cercana a la fogata siendo la vigilante de esa noche, pero el agotamiento había podido con ella y ahora dormía profundamente al igual que las demás en la tienda improvisada, las cosas estaban ordenadas fuera. Él se acercó silencioso y supo que había sido Perla quien había organizado todo, pues estaba impecable, él agarró su bolso revisando que estuviese completo y luego tomó del bolso de ellas lo que creyó necesario, escribió una nota y la colocó encima del bolso de Garnet, luego otra encima del bolso de Peridot.

Tomó el mapa y comenzó a guiarse cuanto podía, decidiéndose en empezar su camino hacia ciudad imperio y en rescate de Lapislázuli.

Ya para cuando ellas despertaran, él estaría lejos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Me extrañaron?! ¡Sé que sí! *eso espero*, estuve bastante ausente pero era que las clases y exámenes me agobiaron y creí perder materias ¡Pero no! ¡No lo hice y no lo haré! ¡Recordaran este semestre como el que casi reprueban a...*No, no pondré mi nombre*..! ajajajajajajajaja

Es bastante grato volver y seguir escribiendo, más cuando había dejado esta historia en el inicio de lo que realmente se pondría genial, pronto comenzará la acción de nuevo (sí, va lenta y se tarda en la acción, pero ajá, soy así). Espero volver pronto con otro cap, terminar con el otro fic para iniciar el nuevo proyecto (ustedes saben, siempre hay tiempo pa' más fics). La aparición física de Lapislázuli se acerca, chan chan chan y grandes revelaciones también. muahahaha

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡gracias!


	10. Capítulo 9

El sudor bajó por su piel, pero ella no prestó atención a eso ni al hecho de haber estado buscando con los visores por más de media hora bajo el sol intenso de la tarde. Caminó un poco más alejándose del campamento, quería estar lejos, quería encontrar a Steven. Arrepentida y furiosa consigo misma por sus errores, más bien, por su propia existencia, siempre había sido así, desde siempre ella era un error y cada cosa que hacía era un error.

Cuando los lentes de Garnet se partieron hacía ya más de un año, había sido su culpa, cuando la maqueta de la escuela de Perla se rompió, había sido culpa suya, cuando Steven casi se ahoga en la playa también... Recordó amargamente cuando Perla y Peridot casi morían... por su culpa, ahora, sus malas acciones habían regresado, se había dormido en vez de vigilar y Steven se había ido. Algo imperdonable, algo monstruoso. Era consciente que él quería buscar a esa tal Lapislázuli, aun así se había dormido... él se había ido.

—¡Amatista!—La voz de Perla, el recuerdo haberse despertado ese día en el que Steven se había ido—¡¿Cómo es posible que te durmieras?! ¡Steven se ha escapado!

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, yo no me...—Miró a todos lados y sintió a Garnet cerca, furiosa, Perla tenía los ojos húmedos y Peridot lloraba leyendo un papel. Se sintió culpable—Yo... ¿Me dormí? ¿Steven... se fue?

—Amatista, eres casi una adulta, comportate como tal—Regañó Garnet—Comencemos la búsqueda, esperemos que no esté muy lejos.

Presionó sus ojos, los recuerdos volvían y la lastimaban. Ahora había pasado semanas al acontecimiento, la búsqueda no había dado frutos como quisieran y estaba el temor de que Steven se hubiese perdido y fuese imposible encontrarlo. Ella no quería estar cerca del campamento que se alzaba en las noches, no quería estar con Perla ni con Garnet, sentía que la odiaban, se sentía en el infierno.

Hubo unos pasos detrás de ella, los ignoró, sabía de quien se trataba, era la única persona que parecía no guardarle rencor. Escuchó que la llamaba pero no respondió, seguía buscando con los binoculares a la distancia, concentrada, fue luego de un minuto que sintió el agua derramarse por su larga cabellera. Decidió entonces prestarle atención. Captó el iris verde de Peridot por detrás de los anteojos, algunos mechones amarillos alborotados y que ésta traía comida.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

—El estrés suele suprimir el hambre—Habló la rubia—Puedo comprender que tu situación ha causado esta... anorexia, pero no lo considero bueno, será entonces mejor que nos vayamos a la sombra a comer algo.

—¡No hay tiempo!—Exclamó—¡Steven está allá afuera! ¡Quizás perdido por mi culpa!

—No comer no te ayudará a encontrarlo—Avisó Peridot, quitándole los binoculares.

—¡Comer no me hará encontrarlo!—Le gritó, sus mejilla se enrojecieron—¡Lo que sea que no sea buscarlo es una pérdida de tiempo!

Con su mano arrebató los visores al mismo tiempo que la empujaba, la comida cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido estrepitoso, lo suficiente para que las dos chicas cerraran los ojos. Al abrirlos observó el desastre sucio de tierra y se sintió peor de lo que ya se encontraba. Alzó entonces la mirada hacia Peridot creyendo que recibiría otro reclamo, la vio sobarse la frente con una mano y para luego decir.

—Ok, comprendo, sé que te afecta esto, pero no puedes andar por la vida actuando de esta manera, Am, fue un error lo que sucedió esa noche ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero un error lo comete cualquiera! ¡Todos nos equivocamos y nos arrepentimos de lo que hacemos! ¡Solo hay que solucionarlo! ¡Pero no solucionarás nada si simplemente estás en el sol todo el día cegándote con los binoculares y lamentándote! ¡Yo también aprecio a Steven pero no estoy enojada contigo! ¡Ahora saca tu trasero de ahí y me ayudas a limpiar esta comida porque vamos a comer quieras o no!

Quedó impresionada un segundo, no parecía ser Peridot quien hablaba, era como escuchar a Steven en ella. Reflexionó por aquellas palabras y aceptó, debía aceptarlo. Comenzó a recoger la comida y con un poco de agua la lavó antes de irse bajo la sombra de un árbol a comer.

Estar con la nerd era agradable, siempre interesante y divertido, aunque esas últimas semanas sentía que no podría continuar con lo mismo, ya casi no tenía ánimos, pero parecía que Peridot no se rendía en mantener la moral alta.

—Como ves, Amatista, este es todo el proceso metabólico de los carbohidratos en el organismo ¿Ves por qué es necesario comer?—Decía la rubia, terminando su ración.

—Claro, P-Dot—Exhaló, no le había prestado ni la más mínima atención aunque sí se había quedado perdida en aquellos labios finos mientras ésta hablaba—Eres toda una nerd.

—Lo importante, Am, es que aprendiste el metabolismo de carbohidratos, muy bien puedo explicarte el metabolismo proteico y lipídico si tanto deseas aprender...

—Gracias, nerd—Exhaló, desviando sus ojos a los binoculares—Por estar conmigo y buscar que me sienta mejor.

—Ah, pues esto es lo que hacemos las amigas... amiga

Sonrió al verla ligeramente sonrojada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo soltó una risa, no una de sus carcajadas, solo una risilla, luego le besó la mejilla para contestar.

—Claro, amiga.

Se levantó de un salto y con mejor humor que antes, caminó hacia adelante, el sol había bajado un poco y el brillo ya no la cegaba ni el sol la aturdía, todo pareció mejorar, aunque fuese parcialmente. Sintió a los minutos a Peridot llegar a ella. Volteó a ella maniobrando los binoculares y encontrándose que traía un rostro confuso.

—¿Qué sucedió, nerd?

—Amatista, estos binoculares no están enfocados ¿Cómo puedes ver en algo así?

—...Pues... No veía mucho...

—Has estado perdiendo el tiempo, me hubieses pedido ayuda antes ¡Tachán! ¡Ya los enfoqué! Además, ciudad imperio queda hacia ésta dirección, no a la que tú mirabas—Peridot colocó los binoculares en sus ojos y observó a la distancia un segundo—¡Amatista! ¡Amatista! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Puedo ver ciudad imperio! ¡Estamos no tan lejos!—Gritó, alejándoselos.

Amatista quitó los visores y miró hacia donde Peridot había observado, se sorprendió al ver los edificios a la distancia y escombros, muchos escombros, todo tan nítido como si estuviese ahí mismo, ajustó el enfoque y buscó en la entrada de la ciudad, justo en donde parecía la calle principal notó una figura moviéndose, una figura de cabello castaño... Sonrió emocionada, casi gritando, tiró los visores y tomó a la rubia por los hombros y exclamó.

—¡Oh! ¡Peridot! ¡Lo hemos encontrado! ¡Avisale a las chicas! ¡Yo me iré adelantando!

Con eso dicho, Amatista corrió en dirección de Ciudad imperio, ignoró el grito de Peridot, quien nerviosa buscaba detenerla por el inminente peligro de las ciudades. Podía sentir que solucionaría las cosas, que lograría resolver el problema que había traído pues solo era ir y buscar a Steven... ¿O no?

* * *

Había por fin llegado a Ciudad Imperio, el olor a muerte que se percibía lo iba a hacer vomitar y la cantidad de aves carroñeras y escombros le tenían algo nervioso, pero Steven era consciente de algo y quizás lo peor: La falsa soledad. El lugar parecía solitario, no veía a nadie caminando por las calles, no había mayor sonido, carros detenidos en la carretera, aceras, chocados contra edificios y postes, tiras de ropas rotas de cadáveres consumidos y huesos, pero no se observaba a nadie vivo, él tampoco esperaba que alguien estuviese vivo, nadie en su sano juicio iría a una ciudad y los únicos que estarían en la ciudad serían... los aliens.

Él se escondió detrás de unos escombros después de escuchar un sonido, su corazón latía fuertemente y sus piernas le temblaban, Steven estaba asustado, sabía que si lo agarraban estaría en algo más que problemas, en algo más que peligro. Escuchó una voz áspera, algo gruesa pero sin perder su feminidad.

—Buscando a las dos fugitivas por el sureste ¿Han reparado los daños de la nave central? No se detengan, Holy Blue nos destruirá las gemas si no las recuperamos para esta noche. Cambio y fuera.

Los pasos se detuvieron y Steven creyó que también su corazón, él siguió oculto y paralizado sin hacer sonido esperando no ser encontrado, cerró sus ojos, aprentándolos y mordió sus labios, simplemente el momento lo superaba y él creía que se echaría a correr en ese justo instante. Los pasos de nuevo se sintieron, ahora se alejaban y él exhaló un tanto aliviado. Debía continuar.

En su recorrido buscó ocultarse entre escombros y enredaderas, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas a aquella parte de conversación ocupada... Dos fugitivos ¿A quién se habría referido? ¿Habían escapados aliens? Por lo oído, sí y no pudo evitar pensar en Lapislázuli ¿Sería ella una de los fugitivos? Si fuese así, había esperanza, pero el otro fugitivo le hacía dudar, la ignorancia completa por el segundo solo ocasionó inseguridad ¿Cómo sería? ¿Quién sería?

Sus pasos se detuvieron, la ciudad estaba en peores condiciones de lo que creyó, después de unas cuadras encontró edificios colapsados y un raro polvillo brillante que era llevado por el viento. Era como estar en un campo de batalla recién abandonado, armas por todas partes, regadas e inclusive sangre seca manchando los pocos lugares que se mantenían en pie. Tembló, era tétrico, ese paisaje se extendía por el resto de la ciudad, o más bien, lo que quedaba de ella, lugares difíciles de pasar debido a las construcciones derrumbadas y los esqueletos de acero y hierro caídos.

No le quedó más opción que seguir adelante, quizás un poco más dudoso. No veía absolutamente a nadie.

Un sonido, él se tumbó bajo unas placas de concreto que se encontraban sostenidas unas a otras sobre una alcantarilla, observó esas figuras grandes y purpuras reunirse frente a él, traían el cabello largo y gemas en diversas partes de su organismo.

—¿Han sabido algo de Jasper?

—Desde la batalla de anoche, nada, pero creemos que no ha salido de la ciudad. Holy Blue mandó a instalar desestabilizadores que se accionan al sentir la presencia de la gema, aunque ésta sea híbrida.

—Un desestabilizador no podrá hacerle daño, ella es mitad humana.

—Pero puede shockearla. Por otro lado, de Lapislázuli ¿Qué saben?

—Seguramente está tirada por allí, su gema está demasiado rota para que pueda escapar.

—Bien merecido se lo tiene, bastante que hemos sufrido para capturarla.

Steven apretó sus puños con eso, sentía impotencia y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas poder hacerle corregir aquello que los aliens habían dicho, pero como todo y como siempre, él no podía hacer más que quedarse callado. Gruñó para sus adentros buscando escapar, debía encontrarla. Observó la alcantarilla abierta y pensó que fuese buena idea, pero apenas moverse, se golpeó contra una de las placas, su voz salió en un quejido automático y él se mordió su lengua, alzó la mirada y notó que las aliens lo miraban con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo había hecho, lo había arruinado. Se deslizó con cuidado al alcantarillado y se lanzó hacia allí justo en el momento en que todas esas lo intentaron agarrar.

Steven cayó a las aguas negras, creyó vomitar, el olor era insoportable pero el susto y la adrenalina llevado por el hecho de que él sería atrapado le hizo salir a la superficie, solo para darse cuenta que las aguas negras lo movía. Giró la vista hacia arriba, encontrándose con las aliens atoradas todas en la boca de la alcantarilla. No pudo evitarlo, tuvo que burlarse.

—¡Jajá! ¡No pueden con Steven!

Las aguas negras se lo llevaron a gran velocidad, cada vez más rápido, hundiéndolo y causándole más repulsión del que tenía. Steven buscó subirse a los muros secos pero el agua lo seguía llevando y no le dejaba moverse. Luchó para mantenerse en la superficie, daba brazadas y pataleaba intentando llegar a los laterales. Así entonces él recorrió grandes distancias sin lograr gran cosa.

Extraño, todo era extraño, muy extraño, el agua iba hacia y no hacia abajo, en un punto se dio cuenta que solo éste elemento subía y los desechos eran dejados en el suelo. Él fue dejado en el suelo con los desechos y encontró la oportunidad perfecta para subirse a un muro.

Ríos y ríos aéreos se deslizaban sin tocar paredes ni techos, supuso que aquello sería una señal al recordar que Lapislázuli podía manipular el agua. Siguió esas corrientes e intentó atajar alguna, no para ser llevado sino para ser limpiado de tanta porquería que traía encima. No quería pensar de qué tanto estaba sucio porque sabía que allí sí vomitaría.

Los caminos se hacían largos, el calor y la humedad lo agobiaba, el pestilente olor lo mareaba pero en ese momento no se daría por vencido, había aguantado y hecho demasiado, empezando que todas esas semanas había aprendido a sobrevivir por sí mismo, había sufrido, herido y levantado como nunca antes creyó hacerlo, todo por el pensamiento de lo que creía correcto, ella era su amiga y él la salvaría, no quería que nadie más muriese injustamente.

Se detuvo, abrió bien sus ojos detallando la luz que entraba por grietas en el techo, su iris castaño enfocó aquella prisión de agua que hacía una cama para aquella figura que él logró reconocer, piel pálida y cabello azulado, ella estaba abrazándose a sí misma y sus piernas flexionadas, lograba ver su espalda, un tatuaje de una lágrima siendo atravesado por una grieta negra casi en su totalidad. Parecía que ella estaba inconsciente pero el agua todavía hacía de las suyas con ella.

Steven se estremeció de dolor al verla. Sus labios temblaron y el murmuró preocupado.

—Lapislázuli.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Yo reportándome! Siento la tardanza pero andaba recolectando la inspiración para escribir, las vacaciones tienen un efecto negativo sobre mi, je...

Un gusto continuar con el fic, pues creo que ya desde el cap. que viene pondré acción de nuevo (—Si solo has puesto acción en dos capítulos, ficker mentirosa. —¿Oops? ). Este capítulo se me hizo quizás demasiado lento y demasiado ladilla, quizás porque lo que vendrá se me hacía más interesante. Como podemos ver este es el debut físico de Lapislázuli y le tengo mejores noticias... ¡JASPER APARECERÁ PRONTO! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

No sé, he estado pensando en tumblr publicar mini fics regularmente —Ustedes saben a qué se refiere un escritor de fics cuando dice 'regularmente' ;D—, quizás, no lo he planeado bien, quizás sea una nueva iniciativa como mi propio espacio de fics. :D En vez de comics, porque yo pierdo la paciencia dibujando comics. Aunque bueno, esto será yendo y viendo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Capítulo 10

No sabía cómo llegar a ella, no tenía ni la más mínima idea y ya había intentado bastante, desde hacer un cúmulo de basura hasta tirarse al agua para ser arrastrado a ella, nada le había funcionado y desde su lugar lejano solo la lograba apreciar, pálida, débil, inerte. Estiró sus manos queriendo alcanzarla, pero era imposible, él no volaba, no había forma posible, no para él...

La llamó, era su única esperanza, que ella lo escuchara, que reaccionara y lograra bajar pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, ella no despertó. Steven tenía miedo de que fuese demasiado tarde, de no haber llegado a tiempo para ella, pero se obligó a mantener las esperanzas, había llegado muy lejos, no se rendiría.

Quizás dos horas y él buscaba todavía una manera para llegar a ella. La observaba desde abajo, aquella larga falda azul bailaba en el agua moviéndose mientras la franela negra se le había pegado al cuerpo, aun así era distinguible perfectamente el tatuaje en forma de lágrimas y las flores azules a cada lado como alas. Una gota cayó, el agua comenzaba a caer lentamente como si se derramase de las manos de alguien. Steven sintió miedo, el agua colapsó cayendo y con ella, Lapislázuli, que cayó en una zona seca, golpeándose la espalda, no se movió, ella no había reaccionado.

Steven corrió a ella, la encontró con los ojos abiertos en dos grandes espejos opacos y la piel pálida, los labios quebrados y heridas en todo el cuerpo. La revisó, ella parecía muerta. Entró en pánico un segundo mientras veía sus reflejos en aquellos ojos abiertos y vacíos. Sus lágrimas se derramaban en ella, la apretaba con sus manos y pronto apoyó su cabeza a ella, lloraba, la impotencia lo consumía pues ahora había llegado a ella y no podía hacer nada. No había llegado a tiempo.

Sintió un hilo de saliva escurrir por sus comisuras y en su cabeza llegaron los recuerdos, Garnet, Amatista, Perla y Peridot... Era una idea extraña, él no estaba seguro de que realmente funcionara su saliva sanadora pero ahora era su única luz. Tomó distancia y la miró, recordó que Peridot había tomado consciencia al limpiarle el tatuaje en la frente, tal vez con ella fuese igual. La volteó y encontró horrorizado que el tatuaje opaco estaba unido por un pequeño hilo de la tinta azul, más nada. Decidido llenó su mano de saliva y luego pegó la palma empapada en la zona afectada, restregó un poco esperando algo y luego de unos segundos la quitó. No pestañó, esperó y esperó segundos enteros hasta que la lágrima tatuada brilló, pareció unirse al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Lapislázuli emitía una luz intensa y se elevaba en el aire, el agua se levantaba de nuevo. Él fue empujado por litros y litros de líquido que a ella la rodeó y él observó con sus ojos brillando como estrellas cuando los pies de Lapislázuli tocaba el suelo con cuidado, el agua cayó, dos grandes alas nacieron en la espalda de ella y... volteó, ella volteó enfocándolo con sus ojos azules.

—Lapis... tú... ¿Sabes quien soy?

—¡Steven!

Él se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ella, Lapislázuli lo alzó en sus brazos y voló ligeramente mientras lo sostenía. Él le tomó el rostro, ahí estaba ella, tan viva, tan real, ella no era un sueño y él la había sanado.

—Realmente viniste por mi—Los ojos de Lázuli se humedecían mientras ella tocaba de nuevo el suelo—Agghh ¡Steven hueles asqueroso!

Lo soltó mientras él se reía. Lapislázuli levantó agua y lo derramó sobre él, los rulos de Steven cayeron a su rostro, el sucio había sido arrastrado y ahora él estaba empapado de cabeza a pies.

—Claro que vendría por ti, Lapis—Respondió—Pero ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te capturaron? ¿Escapaste? Escuché que habían daños y Jasper...

Lapislázuli se dejó caer al suelo, sentada ella observó el techo y las gritas que dejaban entra la luz del día, se encontró seria y apretando la tela de su falda con sus dedos, no parecía la misma chica de hacía un minuto. Él se acercó mientras la luz alumbraba los ojos azules de ella.

—¿Has venido solo, no? Fue muy peligroso, tuviste que haber traído compañía.

—... Pero ¿Qué sucede?

—Anoche... Jasper logró liberarse, en el caos logré escapar.

—Pero es bueno ¿No?—Preguntó Steven con algo de inocencia—Son amigas y...

—Steven—Ella se levantó—Jasper demolerá todo y a todos. Es peligroso, debemos escapar, ella...

—Pero Lapis, ustedes eran amigas.

—Éramos—Repitió ella, cabizbaja—Piensa que Peridot y yo la traicionamos. Ha sufrido capturada por los aliens desde hace meses. Steven, Jasper es peligrosa, debemos escapar ¡Vámonos! Nos encontraremos con tus amigas y nos iremos lejos antes que ella nos atrape—Ordenó, tomándolo de un brazo y expandiendo sus alas.

—¡Lapis!—Exclamó Steven—¡Ella es tu amiga!

—¡Ya no lo es más!—Respondió Lapislázuli en el mismo tono—¡¿Qué no entiendes que arriesgaremos demasiado?! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que...?!

—Yo arriesgué mucho por ti ¡Tú no te conviertas en lo que ella cree que eres!

Hubo un segundo de silencio, mantenían una guerra de miradas, Lapislázuli estaba tensa pero muy pronto, luego de varios minutos relajó su rostro, suspiró y dijo resignada.

—Móntate en mi espalda, ayúdame a encontrarla.

* * *

Corría hacia la entrada de la demolida ciudad imperio, el seco viento peinaba sus mechones amarillos hacia atrás mientras Garnet y Perla la sobrepasaban en velocidad, con sus ojos verdes divisó los escombros y lo que era una calle en mal estado llena de marcas como si hubiesen quemado cauchos en ella. El repugnante olor a muerte más un curioso olor que se le hizo extrañamente conocido (pero que realmente no recordaba) la invadió y le hizo temblar, no veía a Amatista y su piel se erizó al darse cuenta de una energía que rodeaba la entrada y se volvía más fuerte al acercarse a ésta. Supo entonces de qué se trataba, ya lo recordaba, se detuvo en seco y antes de que Garnet y Perla cruzaran, gritó con fuerza.

—¡ALTO! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA!

Su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza que creyó que explotaría. Sus dos compañeras quedaron inertes a unos metros del lugar y voltearon confundidas. Peridot vio a Garnet tomar a Perla por el brazo y halarla hacia atrás mientras que ésta última preguntaba.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Esos son...—La rubia tembló con miedo—Desestabilizadores...

—¿Desestabilizador? ¿Qué es...?

No terminó de hablar. Peridot observó a la muchacha de cabello melocotón siendo envuelta por un látigo celeste que brillaba en electricidad y que en cuestión de segundos comenzó a electrocutarla y quemarle la piel pálida. Perla gritó al mismo tiempo que era llevada hacia adentro, Garnet la sostuvo con más fuerza evitando que la hiciesen entrar, pero la fuerza con la cual era jalada fue brutal y las dos chicas cayeron dentro. Cuando su cuerpo pasó la entrada un brillo amarillo las abatió, sus cuerpos brillaron y por un segundos parecieron desaparecer antes de caer al otro lado sin poder moverse. Una bota blanca pisó la espalda de Garnet. Peridot retrocedió temblando de miedo.

—Ágata.

Pronunció al verla, con Amatista en un brazo y pisando a sus dos amigas. El sonido del látigo le hizo estremecer y corrió alejándose al ver que el látigo se dirigía a ella, pero a tres pasos dados a toda velocidad su cuerpo fue enrollado, la fuerza de atracción hacia atrás fue oculta por la horrible sensación aguda de la electricidad quemando sus cuerpos. Pasó entonces por la entrada, aquello se sintió como si rompiesen todos sus huesos, estallaran todos su órganos y explotaran sus ojos, creyó que su cuerpo desaparecería pero no fue así, en cambio chocó contra el suelo a los pies de Ágata, quien la tomó de la cabeza y la alzó.

—Peridot ¡Intenta escapar ahora!

La escuchó al mismo tiempo que era lanzada hacia la entrada, esta vez no atravesó, fue como chocar contra una pared eléctrica para entonces caer al suelo, inmóvil, sin poder respirar y con la sensación que su frente explotaría en cualquier momento.

—Deben venir por el intruso ¿No?—Ágata tiró a Amatista—Un grupo de pseudogemas escuálidas como ustedes, pero no, no lo encontrarán, él ya será nuestro.

—Steven...—Gimió Garnet—No te dejaré... tocarlo.

Logró moverse, miró hacia adelante y observó a Garnet intentando levantarse, sus brazos le temblaban y la sangre escurría por su piel, algunos hilos de saliva y sudor se mezclaban. Fue entonces que Ágata con ira la golpeó con su látigo, una y otra vez, el sonido de la piel de la muchacha lastimándose era opacado por la electricidad que estallaba en cada golpe. Uno tras otro, Peridot sentía dolor con solo escucharlo, deseó poder hacer algo pero su cuerpo estaba entumecido.

Aquél último latigazo estalló en electricidad, pero ésta fue extrañamente absorbida por Garnet y antes que el látigo dejara de tocar el cuerpo de la chica, la electricidad salió potente y llegó a Ágata, electrocutándola y haciéndola retroceder. Peridot abrió bien sus ojos ante eso y observó impresionada cuando Garnet se incorporaba débilmente, con las manos empuñadas y brillando ligeramente, pareció que de su cuerpo emanaba energía electrica. Dos guantes aparecieron.

—Ya despertaron sus pseudogemas—La expresión de Ágata se volvió oscura—Bien, pero no pasarán de aquí.

Otro látigo apareció, Garnet golpeó sus puños y se acomodó en posición como una guerrera preparándose para el peor de los ataques. Un primer látigo se dirigió hacia Garnet, ésta lo atrapó con una mano enguantada y nada más pasó, no hubo sonido de la electricidad y aquello pareció desconcertar a Ágata, quien con el otro látigo buscó golpearla de nuevo pero Garnet volvió a sostenerlo con la otra mano.

—¿Qué significa esto?

La muchacha apretó la punta de los látigos y las batió hacia abajo liberando una gran cantidad de energía que viajó hacia Ágata, quien rápido soltó sus armas y se alejó en un salto mientras de su nuca sacaba dos más. Garnet liberó sus manos y saltó hacia Ágata, esquivó los dos ataques que se dirigían hacia ella y cuando fue a golpearla, ésta esquivó rápido y le dio con el látigo, haciéndola caer al suelo.

—Garnet—Exclamó Perla, quien había logrado levantarse y ahora estaba con ella buscando ayudarla—Resiste ¡Hay que encontrar a Steven!

El sonido del látigo contra el suelo, Perla se estremeció y dirigió su mirada hacia Ágata. Llena de valor se puso frente a Garnet, inhaló profundo y exhaló. Llevó sus manos a su frente recordando que hacía un par de semanas atrás había descubierto que al igual que sus otras dos hermanas, podía hacer más de lo que un ser humano normal podría. En su frente la suave marca ovalada se distinguió al brillar al mismo tiempo que Ágata había lanzado un golpe. Una lanzase materializó de la luz en su mano y ella la movió tan veloz que la punta afilada golpeó la punta del látigo y éste se desvió. Apretó la lanza, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra Ágata, por lo menos no uno contra uno, estando ella herida y con el ardor de la quemadura en su cuerpo.

—No dejaré que sigas haciendo daño.

Ágata volvió a atacar, esta vez Perla aguantó el ataque bloqueando con su arma y desestabilizándose, así hizo un par de veces más mientras buscaba un plan con cual ganar pero sus pensamientos se vieron perturbados cuando su lanza salió volando por uno golpe y el látigo la golpeó tumbándola. Tragó tierra y volteó a su adversario sintiendo que no podría ganar.

Ágata fue envuelta por un látigo purpura y apretada, ésta se vio confundida un segundo antes que fuese jalada hacia unos escombros donde se golpeó con fuerza. Amatista había logrado levantarse, sus labios sangraban y tenía un ojo ligeramente inflamado, además de moretones en todo el cuerpo, aunque tantos golpes no le había evitado ponerse en guardia. Apareció otro látigo en su mano y golpeó a Ágata con fuerza, golpe tras golpe con todo lo que sus músculos lastimados y ardiendo le permitían. Finalmente Ágata contraatacó, un golpe casi mortal hirió a la chica, quemándola más que electrocutándola, lanzándola a unos escombros y dejándole marcas que nunca se le quitarían.

—¡¿En serio creen que pseudogemas como ustedes me podrán ganar?! ¡Aunque estén despertadas no tienen oportunidad contra mi!

Perla lanzó una lanza, Ágata la rompió con su látigo y ella volvió a lanzar otra intentado que retrocediera, Ágata hacía lo mismo mientras se acercaba sin inmutarse ni ensuciarse, como si fuese un juego de niños. Garnet se levantó, respiró profundo y se fue encima de su adversario, logró sostener los dos látigos eléctricos pero ésta giró repentinamente y Garnet fue lanzada al suelo. Otra vez el látigo de Amatista la envolvió, Ágata entrecerró los ojos.

—Ustedes son patéticas.

 _—Auxilio, Auxilio—_ Las voces rasposas se escucharon a través de un aparatito que tenía Ágata en su cádera, ésta se distrajo de inmediato— _¡Encontramos a Jasper! ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Refuerzos! ¡No podemos detenerla!_

—¡Resistan, inútiles! ¡Resistan!

 _—Es demasiado poderosa ¡Refuerzos! ¡En el centro de la ciudad! ¡Refuerzos!_

Ágata gruñó de ira y de preocupación al mismo tiempo como si se hubiese olvidado de la situación en la que se encontraba. Los sonidos explosivos de una batalla ahora rompían con su concentración en la batalla. Se dio cuenta a tiempo que una lanza afilada se dirigía a ella, esquivó en un salto y al mismo tiempo Amatista la haló con el látigo, Ágata iba a caer al suelo pero una caída como esa no la lastimaría a menos que... Se vio en frente a Garnet quien la golpeó con un puño con tanta fuerza que el látigo de Amatista fue arrancado de las manos de ésta.

Las dos cayeron, Garnet tambaleante, Ágata retorciéndose de dolor pero buscando mantenerse parada. No iba a dejarse vencer. Fue cuando intentó sacar otro látigo que un proyectil metálico y pesado la golpeó a gran velocidad y la hizo dar con la entrada de la ciudad, a unos metros detrás de ella. Igualmente que antes una pared amarilla se formó y el cuerpo de Ágata brilló en lineas, los ojos se le desorbitaron y en un segundo el cuerpo se esfumó, evaporado y cayendo una gema al suelo.

Ninguna supo dónde provino el proyectil o si quiera quién lo había lanzado pero debían dar agradecer ese suceso.

—Debemos escondernos—Dijo pronto Peridot—Si Jasper está suelta... entonces...

—Peridot ¿Conoces a Jasper?—Preguntó Amatista—¿También conocías a Ágata? ¿Qué significa esto?

—Ah... pues...

—No hay tiempo—Garnet interrumpió—Debemos llegar con Steven.

Las explosiones a lo lejos y el humo les hizo temblar un segundo, en el centro de la ciudad parecía haber una guerra feroz a la cual nadie quisiese acercarse pero luego de varios segundos supieron que lo más probable era que tuviesen que pasar por allí.

Reanudaron la búsqueda. La ciudad estaba extrañamente vacía y supusieron que todos los aliens se encontraban batallando con aquella 'Jasper'. No encontraron a Steven en ningún lado y cada vez se acercaban más al centro. Se preparaban para pelear aunque el cuerpo les sangraba y el pensamiento de que a Steven le hubiese pasado algo era cada vez más fuerte.

Al llegar al centro había una tensa tranquilidad, todo estaba destrozado y un polvillo brillante bañaba el lugar, el polvo se despejaba y ante sus ojos vieron una gran melena beige que se movía con el viento, esa persona le daba la espalda y sostenía en una mano unas gemas cuales apretó hasta que el sonido del quebrado fue tan fuerte como un rayo, prontamente abrió la mano y el viento movió el polvillo. Peridot temblaba, sin pestañar y con gran dificultad, balbuceó.

—...Jasper...

Ésta volteó como si la hubiese oído, aquellos ojos dorados brillaban en malicia y los labios gruesos se curvaron en una sonrisa maligna.

Solo con verla era notorio el grave peligro en el que ahora se encontraban.

* * *

Y después de tanto ¡Aparecí! Sí, sí, debí actualizar la semana pasada pero me entretuve en otras cosas. Ahora ya comencé clases y bueh, xD Este cap me ha costado un poco pero me ha parecido genial en cierto punto, poco a poco se irán poniendo las piezas para entender mejor la situación en las que se encuentran.

Espero que les haya gustado capítulo :D Gracias por leer.


	12. Capítulo 11

Dio un paso atrás, aquellos penetrantes y furiosos ojos brillaban malignamente con esa sonrisa tan perversa que podría incluso congelar al diablo y a todo el infierno del miedo. Amatista dio un paso atrás, sus piernas le temblaban pero su determinación le impediría huir. Aquella chica, Jasper, como Peridot la había nombrado, pareció tomar severo interés en ellas y había volteado a verlas con detenimiento. La mano de Garnet se atravesó entonces, la líder del grupo había pasado al frente en espera de lo que sucedería, buscaba estar lista para todo pero Amatista definitivamente no quería simplemente observar, no cuando todo había sido su culpa.

Jasper se acercaba.

—Vaya, vaya ¡Peridot!—Exclamó la musculosa chica—¡¿Acaso son estas tus nuevas amigas?!—Peridot no respondió ante ello—¡Ya veo! ¡Parece que has quedado muda! Qué lástima ¡Me hubiese gustado que me las presentaras antes que decidieras traicionarlas ¡Como lo hiciste conmigo!

—...Jas...per... no, yo no te traicioné, yo tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, la situación se dio así—Exclamó Peridot—¡Nunca jamás quise hacerte eso!

—¡Cállate!—Jasper se detuvo en seco—Silencio, tú, escoria, eres igual que Lapislázuli ¡Simplemente deben morir!

El cuerpo de Jasper brilló, relució entonces en su nariz lo que parecía ser un tatuaje gema, al igual que el de las niñas de fuego, en el hombro derecho de Jasper había tatuajes romboides rosados que hacían formas de pétalos circulares, tatuajes que alguna vez había visto antes en las niñas de fuego y en... Peridot.

Pero no era el momento de ridículos detalles que no importaban y no tenían significancia alguna, pues Jasper había hecho algo increíble, había enrollado su cuerpo y ahora giraba a gran velocidad como una yanta de autos de carreras, todo lo que se le atravesaba quedaba destruido y solo cenizas caían como nieve de los desafortunados objetos, no entendía cómo era posible eso, mucho menos de emanar ese fuerte brillo naranja que le rodeaba. Era un espectáculo peligrosamente impresionante y aterrador.

Sintió que la tomaban del brazo y la empujaba hacia un lado. Cayó al suelo a la distancia y observó aterrada cuando Garnet hubo invocado sus guantes e intentaba frenar a toda costa el ataque de Jasper, pero al mínimo contacto, ésta fue lanzada lejos y estrellada contra unos escombros. Jasper detuvo su giro, se acercó le acercó tomándola del brazo y alzándola, Garnet estaba gravemente herida, la sangre escurría por su cabeza, espalda y brazos.

—Defendiendo a esa basura, mereces morir como ella.

—No... te... permitiré... dañar...nos...

—¡Acabaré contigo primero!

Jasper le tomó las dos manos y las apretó con mucha fuerza, el crujir de los huesos se escuchó pero pronto fue opacado por los alaridos de dolor tan estridentes que romperían los tímpanos a cualquiera. Alaridos que parecían eternos y al mismo tiempo alimentar la malicia que aquella despiadada chica llevaba consigo. Fue entonces que una lanza rozó la mejilla a Jasper, ésta detuvo lo que hacía y dejó caer a Garnet al suelo, quien seguía gritando.

Volteó con suma violencia, aquellos ojos dorados enfocaron enfurecidos a Perla, quien pareció congelarse del terror que toda la situación de la causaba, pero aún así invocó en sus manos otra lanza y apuntó a Jasper en forma de amenaza, pero ésta no se intimidó en un segundo, en cambio, se preparó para atacarla pero apenas dado un paso, en su brazo se enrolló un látigo... el látigo de Amatista.

Enrolló el látigo en su mano y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo haciendo que Amatista fuese arrastrada por su propia arma. La azotó contra escombros y contra el suelo causando el levante de mucho, pero mucho polvillo brillante, remanente de las gemas muertas en batalla, para luego traerla a su cuerpo y golpearla en el estómago. Amatista quedó sin aire y sin voz para gritar, ella se retorció en sí misma mientras su piel cambiaba de color por la falta de oxígeno. La sujetó del brazo y fuertemente la lanzó hacia Garnet.

Enrolló su cuerpo y giró emitiendo fuerte luz y calor, se movió a gran velocidad cruzando y zigzagueando, quemando el suelo bajo de ella, fue allí que atacó a Perla, quien esquivó el primer y el segundo ataque, pero en el tercero el golpe le hizo hundirse en el suelo. Detuvo su giro a un lado de ella y le pisó el estómago.

—¿Esto es todo lo que tienes?—Jasper escupió en ella antes de levantarla por la cabeza—Das vergüenza.—La lanzó junto con Garnet y Amatista—Son patéticas.

—¡Déjalas, Jasper!—Exclamó Peridot, corriendo y posicionándose frente a sus amigas—¡Ya basta! ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver con lo que sucedió entre nosotras! ¡Ellas no tienen nada que ver contigo! ¡No permitiré que les sigas haciendo más daño! ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!

—¡Tú sabes bien qué me han hecho!—Gritó Jasper, enrojeciéndose—¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarlo, maldita enana?! ¡¿Cómo puedes llegar aquí a mirarme como si nada hubieses hecho?! ¡Eres una maldita traidora! ¡Te mataré a ti y a Lázuli!

Jasper se enrolló de nuevo, giró esta vez con más furia hacia Peridot, quien se negó a moverse de su lugar por más que la situación no la favoreciera ¿A quién si le favorecería ser atacado por un ser tan poderoso y peligroso como Jasper? El sonido del giro acercándose era un estruendo de muerte, una sentencia que nadie podría evitar.

—...Peridot—Balbuceó Perla—Escapa y busca a... Steven... encuentralo...

—No las dejaré. No dejaré que ustedes peleen mis batallas.

Peridot tragó en seco, tomó mucho aire y y cuando vio a Jasper lo suficientemente cerca, llevó un brazo hacia adelante, de inmediato grandes estructuras metálicas y de acero se levantaron de entre los escombros y formaron un muro que sirvió de escudo. El golpe del giro contra el metal se escuchó seco y por un segundo, Peridot se estremeció al sentir la fuerza del impacto pero no retrocedió, en cambio, se mantuvo firme en su lugar como una piedra. La energía resultante de la colisión entre el giro rápido y el aguante de su escudo metálico produjo un fuerte sonido y movimiento de aire, el cabello amarillo de la chica se movía ligeramente y los ojos verdes parecían brillar al mismo tiempo que la curita que le tapaba la frente salía volando hacia el cielo.

—¡Jasper!—Gritó—¡Ven por mi!

De inmediato los objetos metálicos empujaron hacia atrás a Jasper, antes de desarmarse y comenzar a flotar cercanos a ella. Peridot saltó hacia unas latas que se elevaron alto al mismo tiempo que más y más objetos de diferentes lugares llegaban a ella para ser usadas como armas.

Jasper sonrió maliciosa, parecía gustosa de lo que veía, sus ojos brillaban en el fulgor dorado de la ira acumulada y las acciones ya cometidas. Retrocedió un poco para tomar impulso y luego saltó liberando la tensión de su cuerpo, cual brilló en naranja mientras ella subía distancias inimaginables como si pudiese volar.

Peridot movió las plataformas esquivando los golpes de Jasper mientras disparaba sus proyectiles, consciente que eso no la detendría, formó otro muro que la separó de su contrincante y se escurrió entre los escombros que empezaron a formar poderoso remolino ante la híbrida de cuarzo, quien fue golpeada repetidas veces.

Se fue por detrás de ella aprovechándose de que se encontrara distraída con salir del remolino, era el momento perfecto para atacar y dejarle inconsciente o eso creyó, pues apenas estuvo suficientemente cerca, Jasper volteó y sonrió maliciosa como si hubiese esperado esa acción desde hacía rato, Peridot tembló, había caído en la trampa, se había acercado y antes de poder alejarse un golpe le desestabilizó, ella cayó en picada al suelo, sintió sus huesos romperse y la sangre emanar sin poder detenerse, no podía gritar ni moverse en aquél momento. Sus ojos enfocaron a Jasper, quien casi encima le sonreía. Sintió aquellas manos en su cuello y la presión que hacían en su garganta, no pudo evitarlo, de sus ojos salieron lágrimas al ver su situación, se estaba muriendo, la estaban matando y todo a manos de Jasper ¿Cómo todo había acabado de aquella manera? Por errores, por su culpa...

—...Jas...per...—Balbuceó sin voz.

—¡Cállate!—Gritó la muchacha con lágrimas en los ojos—¡Maldita traidora! ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Confié en ti y lo único que hiciste fue dejarme sola! ¡No mereces vivir! ¡Te mereces morir al igual que todos en este maldito mundo!

Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos verdes, no podía quitarle el rencor ni el odio, no podía excusarse, sentía que era cierto, que lo merecía. Logró mover un brazo y con su mano sangrante tocó ligeramente el brazo de Jasper mientras que con un hilo de voz lograba armar una palabra:

—...per...dón...

Un fuerte sonido, brazos de agua apresaron a la muchacha cuarzo y la arrastraron hacia atrás separándola de una moribunda Peridot, Jasper gritó enfurecida mientras que escuchaba la ahora molesta voz muy conocida para ella.

—¡Por mis estrellas! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!—Gritó Lapislázuli bajando a tierra—... Peridot...

—¡NO!—Steven se tiró al suelo, cayó de panza pero enseguida se levantó—¡Peridot! ¡Chicas!

—Steven... ¡Vete!—Exclamó Lázuli, alzando un brazo y levantando con el agua a Jasper—Yo me encargaré...

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Lapis!

Intentó detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, Jasper se había liberado y con su giro rápido atacaba a la gema azul que apenas podía esquivar aunque sí se defendía bien trayendo el agua subterránea a la superficie. La batalla se libraba en el aire y era feroz, Steven era consciente que no podría hacer nada para ayudarla pero también sabía que era capaz de ayudar a los heridos. Determinado corrió a la más cercana, Peridot y le embarrotó la mejilla de saliva, estaba seguro que las heridas sanarían así que se levantó sin esperar y corrió a la distancia donde se encontraban las demás.

Apreciarlas tan mal heridas le dio un fuerte dolor en su pecho, el sentimiento hizo brotar de sus ojos gruesas lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sintió su boca seca pero continuó, besó a cada una en las mejillas y en la frente y esperó unos minutos, como era de suponerse, ellas lograron sanarse.

—... Chicas ¿Están bien?

—¡STEVEN!

Las escuchó gritar, fue abrazado de inmediato, primero sintió a Perla encima, luego Amatista y después Garnet, la fuerza de los abrazos le quitaban el aire y más pronto que tarde él colapsó en el suelo por el peso de las tres chicas, el golpe dolió al principio pero cuando ellas tomaron distancia logró verlas llorar y aquello despejó en él cualquier cosa que al mundo perteneciese.

—Mi pequeño—Perla lo levantó con cuidado y le acarició el rostro—Mi niño... estás otra vez conmigo...—Lo abrazó sin detener su llanto.

—No vuelvas a irte así—Garnet le tomó de las manos—Yo... no quería que tu vida peligrara... sentía terror de que te pasara algo...

—Estoy aquí, Garnet—Dijo él—No soy débil, he sobrevivido sin ayuda, esto es algo que debía hacer, es lo que creí correcto...

—¡No!—Escuchó el grito de Amatista—Es mi culpa ¡Si te hubiese pasado algo sería mi culpa porque no te cuidé! ¡No te protegí! ¡Yo debería velar por ti y lo único que hice fue descuidarme! ¡Soy lo peor! ¡Nunca más te quitaré mis ojos de encima!

Fue abrazado de nuevo y en aquél momento se sintió feliz, estaba de nuevo con ellas, las personas quienes lo cuidaban, ellas eran para él como sus hermanas y su familia, haberse separado de ellas le costó y le dolió pero por fin estaban reunidos, creía que las cosas mejorarían desde ese momento hacía adelante... ¿O no?

Un estruendo, volteó hacia el cielo observando grandes brazos de agua intentando retener un giro brillo giratorio que destruía lo que se atravesase, su sangré se heló al ver Lapislázuli en la pelea tirando al suelo a Jasper pero casi de inmediato siendo atacada ferozmente de nuevo. Él tomó distancia completamente erizado, sus piernas le temblaban y él apenas podía murmurar con el corazón casi detenido...

—Lapis...

—... Será mejor ayudar—Escuchó a Garnet—Esa Jasper es peligrosa.

Se adelantó a ella e ignoró cuando Perla lo llamaba, Steven corrió hacia la pelea torpemente mientras esquivaba los escombros, sus ojos apreciaban horrorizados cuando la gran gema híbrida de cuarzo lograba sostener a Lapislázuli de una pierna y la escalaba mientras torbellinos de agua buscaban alejarla. Jasper era peligrosa y por un minuto la sintió como el enemigo que tanto daño le había hecho a la humanidad, quizás mereciera un final parecido.

Lapislázuli perdió el vuelo y cayó siendo sostenida por Jasper, no supo bien dónde, solo vio el polvo levantarse y temió lo peor ¿Se habría roto? ¿Habría muerto? ¿Qué habría sucedido con Jasper? No quería pensar que ella estuviese viva todavía, debía morir.

Mientras más se acercaba más escuchaba los fuertes golpes propicio por la muscula chica, los sonidos eran turbios y dolorosos, alguno que otro grito y llanto, mucho llanto pero no de la Lapislázuli, ésta no se escuchaba. Logró verlas a la distancia, Jasper se había levantado, Lapis se hallaba en el suelo buscando huir y parecía que todo sería el fin para ella, él gritó buscando detener la pelea y su voz fue escuchada, pues Jasper volteó de inmediato a él pero en ese instante él no prestó atención a aquello, sus ojos enfocaron varias cabillas oxidadas que habían atravesado aquél musculoso cuerpo desde la espalda hacia el pecho, no había una, habían más de tres que la perforaban.

Jasper tambaleó un segundo antes de caer. Había sido vencida y eso estaba bien... Observó entonces a Peridot a la distancia, la sangre escurría todavía y tenía casi todas las heridas abiertas, no estaba sana y parecía que no lo estaría pronto, tan pálida como muerto y con los ojos bien abiertos mientras sus manos extendidas temblaban. Peridot comenzaba a llorar.

—¡NO!—La voz de la rubia se escuchó romperse mientras que con un paso débil corría hacia la recién caída cuarzo—¡¿QUÉ HICE?! ¡JASPER! ¡NO!

Lloraba y no era la única, Steven vio a Lapislázuli levantarse bañada en sangre y con el cuerpo inflamado, las lágrimas escurrían mientras la chica caía de nuevo y se arrastraba débil a quien hacía menos de un minuto buscaba matarla. Steven no entendió nada ¿Por qué lloraban? Jasper era mala, buscó hacerles daño y había causado estragos pero ahora parecía que tanto Lapislázuli y Peridot sufrían al verla caer. Sintió entonces que se había perdido algo importante, algo que realmente ignoraba.

Fue arrebatado de la escena, Perla lo sostuvo gritando al ver lo que sucedía y le cubrió los ojos llevándoselo. No supo más de ellas hasta la noche donde fue movilizado hacia el nuevo escondite, un edificio que milagrosamente seguía de pie. Era tarde ya cuando Perla se había dormido así que él se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo de afuera, sabía que en otra habitación estarían las demás, no era factible salir pues Garnet vigilaba la entrada. Subió las escaleras llegando al piso de arriba y vio la luz de una fogata a unas cuantas puertas, corrió hacia allí y vio a Amatista vigilando en la entrada de lo que alguna vez fue una sala.

—Deberías usar tu saliva sanadora, Steven—Mencionó la chica.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mi saliva exactamente?

—Intuición—Respondió ella en un suspiro—Peridot y... ¿Lapislázuli? Están muy mal heridas... también la otra pero a ella mejor habrá que dejarla sola.

Él quedó en silencio un segundo pues aquello le había dejado un hueco en su cabeza bastante profundo, primero al enterarse que allí estaba Jasper y seguía viva, segundo al saber que Peridot, a pesar de haber recibido la saliva sanadora continuaba herida. Sus impulsos le llevaron a pasar a la entrada que Amatista cuidaba, estaba tapado con una sabana que él movió y encontró tres cuerpos recostados al suelo uno a lado del otro, los tres cuerpos brutalmente heridos pero vivos. Algo andaba mal ¿Por qué Jasper seguía allí? ¿Por qué Peridot estaba herida todavía? Se quedó callado y entonces sintió a Amatista asomarse.

—Desearía saber lo que hay detrás de aquella pelea y de aquél llanto—La muchacha habló en voz baja—No pudimos separarlas, simplemente era imposible, o las traíamos a las tres o las dejábamos a las tres—Hubo un segundo de silencio y entonces ella lo jaló hacia afuera—Steven, sal, mejor no estés aquí.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡¿Qué tal?! :D Espero que les esté yendo bien . decidí aparecer por fin, sé que me he tardado en actualizar pero este cap fue dificil para mi y no sé por qué. Debo anunciar que tal vez me tarde en sacar el próximo porque tengo un trabajo ladilla que entregar la semana que viene más la actualización del otro fic y blah blah, siempre me tardo pero ajá, al mismo tiempo no me quiero tardar porque el capítulo que viene lo he esperado DESDE HACE MUCHO, estoy emocionada, los he planeado con mucha antelación y espero que quede bien. También tengo que admitir que este cap es el fin de la primera parte de la historia, siento que será un fic largo cuando no tenía intenciones de que así fuese, pero ya qué.

Se viene drama de nuevo y algunos conflictos, espero que me tengan paciencia porque yo... i love drama 3


	13. Capítulo 12

El sonido de la campana dio contra sus oídos, un ruido agudo y fuerte que podría romper fácilmente el tímpano de alguien si ésta persona estuviese lo suficientemente cerca, por suerte, la campana estaba al otro lado del colegio en el lugar más seguramente alto, así que la mayor complicación que daba era el susto de su repentino sonido.

La tiza se partió y dejó caer su polvillo al suelo mientras era colocada de nuevo en su puesto a un lado del borrador. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás observando el ejercicio que llenaba toda la pizarra y se sintió satisfecha por el resultado que había tenido. Sonrió ligeramente confiada mientras el profesor decía con seguridad y orgullo.

—Bien hecho, Peridot, el ejercicio está bien, justo lo que esperé de ti—Hizo una pausa, miró la lista y continuó—Continuaremos la próxima clase, por ahora pueden irse.

Se devolvió a su puesto rápido mientras sus compañeros se levantaban para irse, era hora de la salida en aquél colegio, había calor pues era cercano a las dos de la tarde, aunque también llegaba mucho viento por estar cercanos a una playa, básicamente ese pequeño pueblo rural estaba en una playa no muy famosa, aquél lugar solo lo conocían sus pobladores.

Terminó de guardar sus libros cuando sintió presión en su cabeza y una melena clara tapaba su visión, algunos cabellos pasaron a sus ojos evadiendo sus grandes lentes, Peridot dio pasos atrás y chocó con el abdomen tonificado de aquella gran y musculosa chica.

—¡Jasper! ¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso!—Le escuchó reír, Peridot caminó hacia adelante y luego de salir de la marea de cabellos, chocó contra alguien más para luego sentirla reírse—¿Les encanta hacer esto, verdad?

—¡Sí!—Exclamó Jasper entre risas—Es una satisfacción para mi burlarme de tu enano tamaño, enana.

—No soy enana, solo un poco más baja para lo normal de mi tamaño.

—Eres una enana, un gnomo de jardín—Sonrió Lapislázuli, tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la salida—¿Y bien? ¿Se quedaran para las clases extra del club de historia?

—Asco.

Jasper alzó a Peridot sobre su hombro y caminó hacia la puerta, al salir, accidentalmente le hizo chocar la frente con el marco, la escuchó quejarse pero se burló de eso mientras iba con ella en el pasillo. Era normal que Jasper cargara a Peridot en sus hombros, motivada quizás por el bienestar que sentía cuando la chiquilla se sostenía de su cabello y algunas veces lo jalaba con cuidado dando una sensación masajeadora.

—El día es excelente para ir a la playa—Mencionó Lázuli al salir de las instalaciones—¿Qué tal si vamos ahora?

—Me parece buena idea.

—Ahm, no sé—Dudó Peridot sin mucho ánimo—Saben cómo son mis papás, ellos quieren que esté temprano en casa porque debo ir a clases como a las cuatro.

—Me parece bien—Sonrió Lapislázuli—Son las dos, jugamos en la playa una hora y luego te llevamos a tu casa para que tus padres no digan que te regresaste sola ¡Y listo!

—Podemos comprar algunas chatarras para almorzar—Añadió Jasper, pensativa—Creo que hay un puesto nuevo de empanadas...

—Esas cosas tienen una excesiva cantidad de grasas trans—Se quejó la rubia, jalándole el cabello a Jasper—¿Me quieres matar?

—Oh ¡Perdón niña fitness!—Exclamó Jasper entre risas.

—¡No es eso!—Peridot se sonrojó ligeramente—...No es fitness... ¡Es la realidad!

—Si quieres, Per, Jas y yo podemos comprarte una ensalada cesar para que no te llenes de 'grasas trans'—Se mofaba Lapislázuli con un tono ciertamente odioso.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Me compraré diez empanadas! ¡Y me las comeré llenando mis venas de _VLDL*_!

Unos pasos las hicieron detener, luego escucharon la voz de uno de sus profesores, Jasper volteó, luego Lapislázuli y encontraron al profe de biología acomodándose los lentes y limpiándose el sudor de su frente, era algo extraño para ellas verlo así de cansado, pues su profesor muchas veces había demostrado que no era atlético ni le llamaba la atención los deportes. Él era joven, debía estar cercano a los treinta pero no lo superaba.

—Chicas, que bien conseguirlas—Dijo él—Miren, se me había olvidado entregarles esto—Pasó entonces tres hojas que ellas agarraron y leyeron—Son las pruebas de Planificación Futura, verán, la escuela tiene un convenio con algunas universidades y una que otra academia, por ello solemos aplicar esto a los alumnos de último año, realmente no es una prueba, necesito que escriban lo que desean hacer luego de graduarse, la escuela puede ayudarlos a obtener una beca a una universidad u obtener cupos en alguna academia con la que tenga el convenio. El papel debe entregarse la semana que viene.

—Vaya, gracias—Musitó Peridot, sin dejar de mirar la hoja.

—Bien, debo regresar, tengan cuidado de regreso a casa.

Con eso se despidió y las tres chicas quedaron estáticas sin dejar de mirar la hoja de Planificación futura, aunque las tres eran diferentes en muchos sentidos, el qué hacer con su vida en un futuro era algo que las desconcertaba e incluso le ocasionaba cierto temor. Tardaron en andar de nuevo, fue Lapislázuli quien inició el avance hacia la playa, lugar que no estaba muy lejos, lugar que no estaba muy lejos y al cual llegaron rápido, las tres se sentaron en un puesto de comida y compraron comida chatarra y una soda.

No hubo conversación por un rato largo mientras comían, fue después de haber terminado que Jasper preguntó intentando subir los ánimos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer a futuro?

—No sé—Lapislázuli suspiró—Me gusta pintar, tal vez pudiese ser pintora y tener mi propia casa a la orilla de la playa—Sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron—Podría pintar el mar o ir a las montañas y viajar y... poder estar en cualquier lugar perteneciendo a todo... aunque claro, seamos realistas, este es un pueblo de nadie, no podría llegar a ser algo así ¿Y tú, Jas?

—Quiero ir a la universidad—Sonrió un poco triste—Tal vez si no hubiese sido tan cabezadura al principio habría podido levantar mi promedio y así pedir una beca en deportes, pero seamos sinceras, reprobé el primer año de bachillerato y mi promedio está por el piso, no podré obtener la beca y mucho menos podré pagarme la universidad, a duras penas puedo mantenerme—Exhaló, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para quitar unos mechones que topaban con su rostro—Lo único bueno de eso es... haberlas conocido. Pienso trabajar en el taller hasta poder conseguir algo mejor. Peridot ¿Y tú?

—Uhmm...—La rubia no levantó la mirada de la hoja—Mis padres quieren que yo estudie ingeniería biomedica en la Universidad Central, en la capital—Su respuesta fue algo seca—incluso ya tienen el lugar donde desean que yo trabaje y el puesto que quieren que yo tenga, tienen mi vida planeada, inclusive los postgrados que deberé hacer, la tesis que deba hacer y hasta donde vamos a vivir...

—Pero... ¿Qué deseas hacer tú?

—No sé—exhaló, guardando el papel—nunca he tenido elección.

Hubo un ambiente deprimente en el lugar, ninguna habló minutos enteros y solo se escuchó algunas conversaciones ajenas, las olas rompiendo en la playa y las aves, los colores parecían haberse borrado y los ánimos escapado. Jasper se levantó repentina y dijo intentando animar, de nuevo.

—Son las dos y media, todavía nos queda un rato para jugar en la playa antes de llevar a la enana fitness con sus padres—Se comenzó a quitar los zapatos y sus medias—¡La que llegue de último al agua será quien alquile el balón de voleibol!

Exclamando eso, se echó a correr hacia el agua, Lapislázuli se lanzó de la silla al suelo y quitó sus zapatos al mismo tiempo que Peridot, quien ya sabía que iba a alquilar el balón, pues ni remotamente era tan hábil como sus dos amigas. Justo eso sucedió, llegó de última al agua y al entrar a la playa la falda de su uniforme se levantó y flotó casi en la superficie, se ocupó un segundo en bajarla y en ese desliz, Jasper la tomó de los pies y la tiró a lo profundo, riéndose como desgraciada. Lapislázuli era la más hábil nadando, hizo competencias que ganó en la mayoría de las veces y se desapareció bajo el agua casi un minuto para bajarle los shorts a sus dos amigas y después escapar.

Alquilaron (Peridot, por haber perdido) el balón de voleibol y jugaron en el agua por horas, la tarde transcurrió en diversiones, natación, competencia, inclusive en observar las aves cercanas y demás cosas, todo parecía ser perfecto, estar las tres juntas para ellas era perfecto.

Luego de una increíble tarde, se tiraron en la orilla a descansar mientras el uniforme se secaba, estaban agotadas. Lapislázuli se entretuvo mirando el cielo y las aves volar, sentía algo de envidia de las aves. Una gaviota pasó hacia el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a guardarse bajo el mar.

—Que lindo atardecer—Comentó, sentándose.

—¡¿Atardecer?!—Gritó Peridot, pálida como muerto, incorporándose—¡¿Qué hora es?!—Corrió hacia su bolso que estaba cerca—¡Son las seis y media! ¡Tengo treinta y cinco llamadas perdidas de mis padres! ¡Estoy muerta!

—Oh no, Peridot, lo siento—Lapislázuli se levantó de la arena—Se nos fue el tiempo. Te llevaremos a casa y...

—No será necesario—Mencionó Jasper, viendo un auto lujoso detenerse en la playa.

Hubo silencio mientras el carro terminaba de estacionarse, Peridot temblaba poniéndose sus zapatos y sus lentes, dio dos pasos hacia adelante y luego se dio cuenta que no podía caminar más, estaba aterrada. Pronto se bajó una mujer de cabello castaño claro y varias arrugas en su rostro fruncido. La señora estaba furiosa.

—¡PERIDOT!—Gritó la mujer, acercándose a la chica—¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE?!

—...Ma...—Peridot tragó en seco—...Yo...me...distra...

—¡¿ESTUVISTE AQUÍ TODA LA TARDE?!

—Señora—Intercedió Lapislázuli—Fue nuestra culpa, nosotras la distrajimos...

—Además, ella no suele salir a divertirse—Añadió Jasper buscando calmar el ambiente.

—Siempre es SU culpa—La señora habló severamente—¡No estoy gastando el dinero en tu maldita preparación para que vengas a perder el tiempo con el perraje de tus compañeras de clase!

—¡No les digas así!—Exclamó Peridot de inmediato—¡Son mis amigas! ¡No tienes...!—Su voz fue callada con una cachetada, luego fue tomada bruscamente por el brazo al mismo tiempo que era jalada al carro.

—¡No volverás a hacernos esto! ¡Ya verás, niña! ¡Tu padre y yo nos aseguraremos que nada más se te ocurra! ¡Desde ahora en adelante mandaremos al chófer a buscarte a la hora de salida y te mantendremos en estricta vigilancia!

Decía la señora mientras llevaba a su hija al carro. Lapislázuli sintió un nudo en su garganta y la culpa la invadió mientras veía como Peridot era subida al carro. Luego de que ellos se fueran hubo silencio, incluso la naturaleza pareció hacer silencio mientras incómodo y culposo ambiente se extendía por toda la playa y arruinaba el divertido día. Algo que ellas debían tener ya de costumbre, nada podía ser completamente genial pues siempre quedaba arruinado.

Las dos muchachas pasaron juntas un rato más hasta que se acercó las siete y media, hora en la que Jasper tuvo que irse para prepararse para el trabajo, Lapislázuli no se regresó a casa, quedó en la playa con sus cuadernos y comenzó a dibujar el paisaje que veía mientras recordaba con diversión y gusto la buena tarde antes de que la culpabilidad la llenara al recordar que Peridot había sido reprendida por su culpa. Las horas pasaron y finalmente se hizo muy tarde, debía regresar a casa, cosa que le generaba malestar. Caminó sin nada de ánimos por las calles, arrastraba el bolso consigo, recorrió calles hasta llegar a una casa y solo al pararse frente sintió el deseo de largarse, sus padre peleaban, otra vez.

Con un nudo en la garganta entró, no quería hacerlo pero no le quedaba de otra, desde dentro el ambiente asfixiaba, era terrible. Los gritos de sus padres le herían profundamente, fue entonces que una puerta se abrió fuerte y salió su madre furiosa, le pasó por un lado sin prestarle atención, porque claro, sus dos padres casi nunca le prestaban atención, se la pasaban más tiempo peleándose entre ellos. Su padre salió y corrió tras su madre para continuar la pelea y Lapislázuli corrió hacia su habitación para no ver más, sabía lo que sucedería y no deseaba apreciarlo ni escucharlo.

Cuando cerró la puerta sintió un golpe, ella tiró todo al suelo y se tapó los oídos mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Odiaba su vida, odiaba su casa, odiaba su familia. Logró llegar a sus audífonos y los colocó en sus orejas poniéndoles todo el volumen para apaciguar la pelea, no quería escuchar nada ni tampoco se debía entrometer, una vez lo había hecho buscando calmar la violencia entre sus padres, fue la primera y la última, todavía no lograba entender perfectamente la relación que sus progenitores tenían, tampoco quería hacerlo. Llevó sus manos a su cabello y apretó los mechones con sus dedos mientras la música la dejaba sorda, su pecho le dolía y en aquél momento, Lapislázuli no podía más que estar en su cama buscando ignorar lo que sucedía. Lo odiaba, odiaba aquello, odiaba regresar a su casa pero no tenía lugar donde ir, no por ahora pero añoraba el día que cumpliese los dieciocho, ese día, que sería pronto, se iría, había hablado con Jasper para ponerse a trabajar e irse las dos a un lugar alquilado, también habían planeado secuestrar a Peridot, pues aunque sus padres parecían prestarle atención y cuidarla, tanto ella como Jasper sabían que no era así, ellos no tenían tiempo para ella y solo la obligaban a vivir la vida que ellos deseaban, Peridot no tenía decisión, solo obedecía obligada y si desobedecía la encarrilaban por las malas.

Más tarde que temprano hubo silencio en la casa, Lapislázuli quitó los audífonos de sus oídos, le dolían las orejas y no tenía ganas de nada, exhaló abrazando sus piernas y esperando un milagro, que amaneciera y pudiese irse a la escuela a intentar olvidar todo y ser feliz por lo menos en esos momentos, esos pequeños momentos.

Ya era muy tarde cuando su turno había acabado. Lo bueno de tener dieciocho era que podía trabajar y agradecía poder hacerlo. Trabajaba en un bar algunos días entre semana y en el taller de autos los fines de semana, todo ello para lograr costearse la vida pues era consciente que sus padres no lo harían. Jasper llegó a su casa, era un lugar alquilado por su padre y que algunas veces le tocaba pagar a ella, pues él se gastaba todo el dinero en alcohol. Su familia era adicta no solamente a aquellas bebidas. Hizo una mueca, deseó pasar al cuarto de inmediato pero tuvo que desviarse a intentar quitarle a sus dos padres las botellas y echar a los amigos de éstos a la calle, se generó una pelea rápido pero eso no le detuvo, no le costaba dejar inconsciente a aquellos desagradables borrachos.

Desde pequeña había estado en contacto con el alcohol y los borrachos, a ser sincera odiaba ese mundo pues había visto a sus familiares caer ante ello, alguno de sus primos había muerto por intoxicación, más de una vez a su padre le habían dado una paliza por lo mismo y muchas más veces el dinero que había sido destinado para ella fue gastado en alcohol. Su familia no tenía muchos recursos, su padre no tenía un trabajo fijo, su madre, quien estaba más ausente que presente no trabajaba, Jasper solía costearse sus cosas y tenía planeado irse lo más pronto posible. Eso deseaba. Para ella, un buen futuro sería lejos de esa casa, quizás en otra ciudad, no pedía ser millonaria, solo estabilidad, cosa que en su presente, no poseía.

* * *

Pronto el día llegó alumbrándose como el sol, la escuela abrió sus puertas y los estudiantes empezaron a llegar uno tras otro. Lapislázuli llegó primero y se quedó cercano a la entrada, esperando, no pasó mucho cuando vio a Peridot entrar con un pañuelo en su nariz, parecía haberse resfriado, le sonrió y se reunió con ella cuando el lujoso carro se fue, esperaron allí hasta que llegó Jasper, solo entonces las tres decidieron irse a su salón de clase, juntas, pues para ellas eso era quizás lo mejor que podía haber, estar juntas.

El día avanzó rápido y pronto llegó la hora de salir, Peridot se quedó sentada a que la fueran a buscar.

—Siento lo que sucedió—Lapislázuli mencionó mientras dibujaba.

—No importa, ayer fue un buen día—Peridot exhaló y sacó su celular—¿Escucharon esa alarma de objetos voladores no identificados?

—Uhm, creo que sí—Jasper rascó su cabeza—Son idioteces, tácticas baratas para crear atención, más nada.

—Pues nunca he visto uno y eso que me mantengo viendo el cielo.

—¡Agh! ¡Tonta cosa!—Exclamó Peridot—¡Se apagó mi celular! ¡Debo buscar un enchufe! ¡Acompáñenme! ¡Si me llaman y no atiendo me matan después!

Se levantaron y empezaron a buscar un enchufe que sirviera, desgraciadamente ninguno en el colegio funcionaba y mientras más buscaban se daban cuenta que no era solo Peridot, todos sufrían de lo mismo, ningún aparato eléctrico servía, ni computadores, ni celulares e incluso los carros. Algo no andaba bien. Los alumnos fueron movidos a las canchas y solo saldrían cuando alguno de los representantes fueran por ellos, pero para el estudiantado había descontento y mucha desinformación, pues algo sabían los profesores, algo que ellos no.

—Ey—Jasper susurró, apareciendo de la nada, pues hacía un rato se había ido a averiguar lo que sucedía —Vengan por acá, miren.

Las jaló entonces por debajo de las gradas y salieron de la cancha sin ser vistas, caminaron ocultas por las paredes hasta detenerse en el campus, a un lado de la entrada de conserjería, de allí podía verse bien el cielo afuera estaba vacío, los profesores retenían los alumnos en la cancha techada, quizás ningún estudiante había visto aquél objeto inmenso que flotaba en el cielo, intimidante y extraño, parecía una mano que los señalaba.

—Mejor volvamos dentro—Recomendó Lapislázuli—No me agrada.

—Está haciendo algo—Peridot tembló.

Hubo un brillo y una potente luz bajó fuerte a la tierra liberando una gran cantidad de energía, ellas fueron tumbadas contra la puerta de conserjería, cual se abrió, cayeron dentro pero no sintieron el golpe contra el suelo puesto que el choque de aquella energía había sido suficiente para dejarlas inconscientes.

Nadie habría previsto todo lo que sucedería, que del mismisimo cielo bajaría el infierno y la muerte. Ellas nunca habrían adivinado que, por desgracia, pronto estar juntas no sería por amistad sino por la necesidad de sobrevivir.

* * *

He aquí este hermoso capítulo *emoticón del corazón* Estuve mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo, pero por fin, lo hice. Una vista al pasado para comenzar a comprender los sucesos que han llevado a los conflictos que ahora sacuden a nuestras sobrevivientes. Les he dicho que vendrá drama, y del grande (porque I love drama). Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Ah, casi se me olvida:

VLDL: Lipoproteína de muy baja densidad. Su función es llevar las grasas a los diferentes órganos del cuerpo. Es conocida también como "colesterol malo".

¡Hasta luego!


	14. Capítulo 13

—¡NO!

Su grito fue estridente, las manos la tomaban de los brazos y la sacaban de su escondite con tanta facilidad que parecía que Lapislázuli no estuviese intentando aferrarse a los escombros que allí había. La fuerza que había estado soportando la superó y ella se soltó para ser inmovilizada con extrañas esposas color verde. Fue arrastrada por el suelo, la llevaban por los pies y parecía que aquellos aliens de colores y gemas en sus cuerpos lo hacían por maldad, pues era golpeada contra las irregularidades del suelo y más de una vez arrojada hacia los árboles para que dejara de forcejear.

Su cuerpo ardía, sentía la sangre escurrir por su cuerpo. Dirigió su vista cercana viendo como uno de los aliens había tomado a Peridot y la llevaba de los brazos, jalándola bruscamente, por otra parte, tres delos corpulentos aliens habían ido contra Jasper que se defendió salvajemente pero fue vencida con facilidad, parecía que aquella fuerza que esa muchacha tenía ya no era más que una vaga ilusión. A su pesar, habían sido capturadas.

Tres semanas del horroroso suceso habían transcurrido, lo último que Lázuli recordaba había sido despertar entre escombros y muertos, muchos muertos, todos habían muerto y ellas parecían ser los únicos humanos en el planeta tierra, pero eso no significara que fuesen los únicos seres inteligentes, puesto que alienigenas habían llegado y parecían recorrer las ciudades buscando sobrevivientes, cosa que quizás hubiese hecho parecer como rescatadores espaciales cuando realmente eran quienes habían causado todo. No les quedó más que huir de ellos, yéndose de la ciudad.

Seguir vivas era una burla, de las más crueles, haber perdido a sus familiares y tener que escapar para sobrevivir, subsistir de caza, escondites y en la cruel naturaleza a la cual no estaba adaptada, era terrible, pero para Lapislázuli había algo que la consolaba: No estaba sola, estarlo le hubiese hecho suicidarse hacía mucho, en cambio, tenía a quienes ahora se habían convertido en sus seres más queridos: Jasper y Peridot, sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco, estar juntas era más que una amistad, era más que la supervivencia, estar juntas realmente era la única razón por la cual vivía. Pero ahora todo había sido en vano, habían sido capturadas.

Mientras era tirada en una celda, Lapis solo pudo cuestionarse la razón frustrante de por qué seguir viva, tal vez, lo mejor había sido eso, pues sería asesinada por esos alienigenas o 'gemas', como entre ellos se decían. La muerte desembocaría tarde o temprano, pues lo más seguro es que ellos habían llegado para apoderarse de la tierra e invadir, acabando con toda vida inteligente... ¿O no?

Ante sus ojos observó a esa aliens caminar, lo primero que observó fue las botas blancas altas de tacón, luego dirigió su mirada hacia más arriba y observó el cabello sujeto y la piel azul, labios gruesos y una gema en la nuca que solo logró observar cuando ese aliens daba hacia la celda de a lado.

—Ágata—Dijo otra gema, haciendo un rombo al cruzar sus brazos—Solo eran ellas tres.

—¿Tanto solo por estas tres inútiles humanas? ¿En serio?—Ágata llevó una a su frente—Bien, iniciaré con los preparativos, solo espero que estas tres humanas no mueran, como los últimos diez—Al decir esto, caminó por el pasillo, alejándose, las otras aliens la siguieron por automatismo y Ágata se detuvo en seco—¡¿Qué creen qué hacen?!—Gritó, volteando agresiva mientras que de su nuca sacaba un látigo eléctrico con el cual golpeó a sus seguidoras—¡Malditas soldados! ¡¿Acaso no saben que deben vigilar?! ¡Quédense y vigilen! ¡Inútiles venas de cuarzo!

Lapislázuli tembló al ver a las aliens en el suelo, adoloridas, volvió su mirada hacia Ágata, quien se alejaba sonando sus tacones.

La perdió de vista, Ágata se despareció y los soldados se ubicaron en frente a las celdas para vigilar, en silencio e inertes como estatuas. Tenía miedo de lo que podría suceder ahora en adelante y el no poder tener contacto con sus dos amigas, esto último era la más dolorosa de todas sus ideas, aunque pronto se calmó al sentir la herida voz de Jasper, luego la de Peridot. Respondió, podían hablar aunque fuese un poco, aunque fuese un 'estoy aquí'. Eso la calmaba.

Días pasaron antes de que las puertas volvieran a abrirse, Lapislázuli fue tomada por una de las soldados cuarzo y esposada nuevamente, la sacaron de donde había estado presa y caminó escoltada junto a Jasper y Peridot, ninguna de las tres habló, pero simplemente estar juntas se le hacía reconfortante.

Para sorpresa, habían sido sacadas de la nave, el lugar era un campo cercano a un lago, un bosque se extendía a unos cuantos metros y el sol brillaba inapagable, había mucho fresco y un paisaje montañoso. No tenía idea qué hacía allí, pero algo bueno estaba segura que no era.

Fue trasladada a una camilla gris y acostada. La camilla era incómoda pero el nerviosismo no dejaba sentir tal incomodidad, fue atada de manos, brazos, piernas, le sujetaron la cabeza y fue amordazada, algo terrible sucedería y eso podía jurarlo. Vio a un aliens color celeste acercarse, ésta traía un aparato extraño en su mano unido a unas mangueras, el aliens sin decir palabra le tocó el cuello, sintiendo la yugular y allí introdujo una aguja gruesa, Lapislázuli aguantó el dolor, cerró los ojos mientras la manipulación le inflamaba la vena, sintió que algo se conectaba y pronto algo fue sumistrado, algo increíblemente doloroso, se retorció de inmediato y buscó gritar, quería liberarse, la estaban quemando desde dentro, sentía cada parte de su organismo arder, el dolor era insoportable, quedó inconsciente un minuto después.

Al abrir sus ojos la sensación de malestar era terrible, tenía fiebre y se encontraba paralizada, acostada en su celda y sin poder hablar, ya no sentía miedo, solo ganas de morir pues la sensación dolorosa no se había ido y tampoco se iría, pues, día tras día el proceso se repetía, cada vez podía mantenerse consciente por más tiempo pero lo único que empezaba a desear desesperadamente era morir, quería morir ¿Por qué estar viva? ¿Cuál sería el sentido? Se lamentaba no haber muerto con los demás humanos, se lamentaba no haberse quitado la vida cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—¿Cómo van?

La terrible voz de Ágata, Lapislázuli giró sus ojos a quien la atendía pidiéndole en silencio que la matara, pero su alien era demasiado frío para ello.

—Bien, las otras dos también han resistido el tratamiento, la mutación a pseudogemas no había transcurrido tan exitosamente. Incluso, como puede ver, aquí ya está la marca—Sintió cuando uno de los dedos fríos tocó su espalda desnuda, estaba acostada boca abajo y la conexión con la manguera se hacía de su femoral—Pronto podrá pasar a la siguiente fase.

—Todavía no comprendo por qué Su Excelencia ha pedido esto, rebajar nuestra raza a perseguir estos hibridos en vez de simplemente matarlos. Bien, ¿Qué tan avanzado están estos humanos?

—Ya no serán humanos. Ella ha tenido la evolución más rápida, quizás en una semana...

—Pues apurate.

Los pasos de Ágata indicaron que se alejaba, Lapislázuli exhaló más tranquila cuando esa despiadada gema se distanció. El sol daba contra su espalda y el líquido comenzaba a quemarla, pero ya no tenía el mismo desespero que antes, ya no le importaba su vida ni el dolor, era como si hubiese perdido su alma. Cerró los ojos mientras unas lágrimas se le derramaron, su mente comenzó a divagar y entonces... agua, sus pensamientos parecieron llenarse de agua, sentía que el agua tan cercana que tuvo que levantar su mirada para observar el lejano lago, una sensación inconcebible, puesto mientras ella se encontraba tan lejana de aquél líquido, lo sentía tan cerca como si estuviese sumergida. Pero estaba demasiado débil para algo, simplemente su cuerpo ya no respondía como debía ser, así que se recostó a la camilla a esperar lo peor.

Día tras día sucedió, una vez conectada y pasándole el extraño fluido, ella sentía, cada vez por más tiempo, el agua, ya para aquél día la experiencia se había aumentado al punto de no haber dejado de sentirla desde el día anterior, increíblemente ese día había dejado de sentir fiebre y dolor, inclusive conectada y con los fluidos pasándose, se sentía en perfecto estado, solo algo cansada. No había podido comunicarse con Peridot ni con Jasper, por lo que sabía, lo que las demás gemas habían dicho, el tratamiento no había avanzado tan rápido en ellas. En su grado de lucidez, no muy amplio debido a su agotamiento, había unido varias piezas gracias a conversaciones que había logrado escuchar de la terrible Ágata: Lo primero que sabía era el exterminio humano, lo segundo era una genealogía alienígena y lo tercero era la mutación a pseudogemas, que dicho de la propia Ágata, eran criaturas "terribles, escorias de un pasado vergonzoso de la raza gema". Hasta ese momento no había logrado conectar piezas, todavía su consciencia no le daba para eso.

Su frente estaba contra la camilla, boca abajo, así había estado recibiendo su tratamiento pues su espalda debía estar libre, la voz de Ágata de fondo castigando a uno de los cuarzos le tensaba, sentía terror a Ágata, era increíblemente violenta y cruel, hacía que Lapislázuli tuviese cierta lástima por los aliens que la seguían.

El dolor la invadió, desde su femoral distribuyéndose rápidamente a su cuerpo el ardor comenzó a agobiarla, no sabía que le colocaban distinto pero esa sensación de colapso la ahogaba, se retorció sobre sí misma, buscaba liberarse pero prontamente las manos de quien se encargaba de pasarle el tratamiento la sostuvieron y comenzó a sentir que en su cuerpo se le eran agregadas más cosas, ahora se congelaba, temblaba y rápidamente se quemaba, pasa del frío al calor en segundos, quería gritar pues era insoportable lo que sentía, quería morir en ese preciso momento, ya para ella la vida había perdido el sentido.

Agua, sintió el agua cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo, abrió sus ojos y logró ver el lejano lago, sentía que estar cerca del agua le ayudaría, le reconfortaría el dolor y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas deseó estar dentro del agua. Algo extraño pasó.

La camilla se volteó, lo que le ataba se deslizó de su cuerpo al suelo y cuando se vio, Lapislázuli estaba dentro de un cúmulo de agua que se había movido desde el lago hasta donde se encontraba, flotaba como si pudiese volar y sintió como aquél líquido se introducía en un punto de su espalda antes de caer al suelo. Levantó la mirada, la sangre corría de la cara interna de su muslo pues la manguera conectada a su cuerpo había caído. A unos metros estaba el alien que la había tratado, a más distancia estaban Jasper y Peridot, retorciéndose en dolor por el tratamiento (cual fue detenido en ese mismo momento).

— ¡Ha culminado! ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Ha culminado su transformación!

Se sentía extraña, no era como estar viva, no era como ser una humana, era algo diferente. Las otras gemas celestes que trataban a sus amigas corrieron para alejarse, Lapislázuli vio el momento perfecto para liberarlas, inclusive, Peridot había logrado quitarse lo que le cubría la boca, la escuchó gemir entre llantos de dolor.

—…Ayu…dame..

Dio un paso hacia ella pero el látigo eléctrico le cortó su andada, pues había golpeado a unos centímetros de ella, en el suelo. Se paralizó, volteó y observó a Ágata y detrás de ella, los soldados. Retrocedió lentamente, sus piernas le temblaban.

—Das un paso más y te juro—Decía Ágata—Que cuando te tenga en mis manos, te haré arrepentirte de esta oportunidad que Su Excelencia te ha concedido.

—…Lapis…—La voz de Peridot volvió a sonar y Lapislázuli la miró, la joven rubia parecía ahogarse en dolor—… ayu… dame…

Miró a Ágata, quien se acercaba, volvió a su amiga y otra vez a la terrible cuarzo, quien golpeó el suelo con su látigo. Estaba en pánico, no podía hacer más, no tendría oportunidad, Lapislázuli empezó a retroceder y cuando la cruel alien fue a golpearla con el látigo, corrió, huyó hacia el bosque esperando esconderse mientras el llamado de Peridot le rompía el alma, no podía dejar a ella ni a Jasper, no podía abandonarlas, pero tenía miedo, estaba aterrada y no tenía capacidades para hacer algo, solo correr.

—¡¿Qué esperan, imbéciles?! ¡Atáquenla y captúrenla!

Aquello le hizo aumentar su velocidad pero eso le dolía, simplemente no aceptaba escapar tan fácil mientras sus dos amigas estaban todavía capturadas, pero dejarse atrapar solo contribuiría en nada. Estaba en el bosque ya, buscaba un escondite, buscaba un plan, algo con qué poder ganar, pero no fue posible pensar cuando tenía a los soldados a metros, corrió tan rápido que no reconoció sus piernas, era casi atrapada cuando en la desesperación, extendió sus alas, alas de agua le hicieron tomar vuelo, se vio subiendo sin mucho control y en aquél instante vislumbró múltiples posibilidades, todavía había esperanza…

Sintió quebrarse, un disparo había dado en su espalda y algo en ella se quebró, sus alas desaparecieron y comenzó a caer a una velocidad increíble, aquella esperanza se había marchado y la luz que por un segundo dio a su mente, desapareció. Era inútil, una completa inútil. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y ella cayó a los rápidos de un río, fue arrastrada y golpeada contra las rocas, perdió el conocimiento. Para cuando lo recuperó, estaba perdida y rota, pero lo que le ocasionó más dolor fue el saber que había abandonado a sus dos amigas, las había dejado a su suerte con alienígenas, las había traicionado y quizás, nunca más sabría de ellas.

* * *

Lapislázuli se había ido ese día, lo siguiente que supo de ella fue de los soldados cuarzo regresando cabizbajos y temerosos al mismo tiempo que se encontraban firmes, se habían posicionado frente a una enfadada Ágata, hicieron con sus brazos un rombo y entre balbuceos, informaron.

—Ha escapado. Expandió sus alas de agua, intentamos detenerla pero finalmente escapó.

Aquella noticia la destrozó en más de un sentido, Lapislázuli se había ido, las había abandonado, sus lágrimas ya no eran del horrible dolor que sufría por parte de los aliens, ahora era debido a la terrible sensación de traición que la agobiaba, Lázuli había obtenido poder y con aquél poder se había ido. Lloró como hacía mucho no lo hacía y le pareció que lloraba como nunca lo haría. Finalmente fue llevado a su celda, tirada en el suelo inmóvil y abandonada allí hasta el siguiente día.

Se retorcía en sí misma, la fiebre le tenía temblando y había vomitado varias veces ya, estaba hecha un asco en una esquina de su patética existencia, no podía detener sus lágrimas ni su hipo, cada que veía a uno de los cuarzo frente a su celda, su alma se destrozaba un poco más ¿Por qué Lázuli la abandonó de esa manera?

—Volverá—Escuchó a Jasper en la otra celda—Ella no sería capaz de abandonarnos, Lázuli nunca lo haría—La voz de Jasper se quebró en llanto de una manera dolorosa que solo empeoró el ya roto ánimo de Peridot—Ella me había dicho para que cuando saliésemos de la escuela, trabajáramos y te lleváramos con nosotras, queríamos darte la posibilidad de elegir una vida, queríamos que estuviésemos las tres juntas… por eso sé que volverá, Lapislázuli volverá.

Pero nunca volvió, los días transcurrieron y la seguridad y presión que hacían en ellas era cada vez peor, no podían escapar, estaban atrapadas en un futuro sin vida, siendo solo prisioneros y ratas de laboratorios para los aliens que trabajaban fríamente día y noche. La ausencia de Lapislázuli había generado tristeza pero a medida que los días pasaban, aquella tristeza había sido reemplazada por algo más turbio: Resentimiento, poco a poco el recuerdo de Lázuli se volvía negro, comenzaba a odiarla por haberlas traicionado. Se dio cuenta que Jasper se había resignado pero ésta no había dicho nada más, simplemente silencio al aceptar el abandono. Una hipócrita, Lapislázuli solo era una maldita hipócrita.

—Han culminado la mutación—Dijo la gema celeste, que realmente era azul cuando no tenía el intenso sol iluminándola frente a la celda—Podemos avanzar a la siguiente fase.

—Espera un momento, Apatita—Intervino Ágata—Se me ha pedido que veamos la reacción de los desestabilizadores en estas pseudogemas. Mejor será mandar un reporte lo antes posible, desviaremos la siguiente fase, ya mandé a preparar el laboratorio, Cianita se encargará de lo siguiente, tú supervisarás los progresos en los reportes ¿Entendido?

—Sí, mi señora.

No le agradó para nada lo que escuchaba pero no podía hacer más. Peridot ya no sentía fiebre ni vomitaba, tampoco el sueño la dominaba como antes por el agotamiento, era diferente, pero todavía se sentía débil y herida. Pasó algunas horas antes de ver los soldados cuarzo llevarse a Jasper primero, la tenían sujeta con esposas y cadenas, la había golpeado hasta paralizarla pues esta se había rehusado a colaborar, pero con la debilidad que en ese momento debía sentir, no habría logrado mucho. Pasó quizás una hora antes de escuchar señales de que alguien venía, se escondió en la oscuridad de la celda y se horrorizó al ver a Jasper siendo cargada y con el cuerpo enrojecido como si la hubiese quemado, los quejidos ligeros y suaves inundaron como ruido estridente aquella cárcel.

—Traigan a la otra.

La puerta de su celda se abrió, un soldado la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia afuera, intentó soltarse pero fue imposible, llevada en hombros Peridot observó un camino azul que dio con una gran puerta, cual se abrió sola, allí estaba Cianita, debía ser ella esa gema azul de mirada fría. Con un movimiento, el alien mandó a poner a Peridot en un lo que parecía una camilla, sus brazos y piernas fueron rodeados de un material pesado que comenzó a flotar y la levantó de donde estaba recostada, tres pilares salieron del suelo y empezaron a emitir un color azulado.

Entonces lo sintió. Gritó, gritó con toda la fuerza que su garganta le permitía, sentía todos sus huesos quebrarse y sus vísceras estallar dentro de sus cavidades, se retorció mientras el dolor la torturaba e iba aumentando cada vez más la intensidad, aquél dolor era algo nuevo, su piel se quemaba, sus huesos se rompían, sus nervios colapsaban y entonces, todo se detuvo, Peridot respiró. Luego otra vez y otra vez, así fue por el tiempo que ella creyó una eternidad.

Si el infierno existía, debía ser ese. Día tras día era lo mismo, día tras día sus huesos eran rotos con los desestabilizadores, su cabeza se quemaba y terminaba en convulsiones bruscas al no poder soportar más el dolor, día tras día era lo mismo.

No sabía cuánto había transcurrido, pero ya no hablaba, no hacía sonido, solo se quedaba allí, estática en su celda esperando la muerte ¿Para qué vivir? ¿Por qué no morir? No encontraba sentido a su existencia a todo lo que le sucedía ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no había muerto cuando todo inició? ¿Cuál era el motivo de seguir allí? Si existía algún ente superior a los mortales, algo más allá de los aliens, alguien que viese lo que sufría, podía asegurar que ese ser era cruel, era injusto, era un maldito. En aquél momento si le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de regresar al pasado, lo hubiese hecho y una vez en el mundo donde los humanos todavía dominaban el planeta, se habría suicidado, si tan solo hubiese sabido antes… si tan solo…

—Tráiganla.

Su celda fue abierta, Peridot fue tomada y la luz azul de afuera alumbró sus ojos verdes, ella caminó sin ser arrastrada, ya no valía seguir viva ni luchar por algo, simplemente había aceptado su destino. Fue llevada a la puerta y acostada en la camilla, elevada y expuesta a la energía del desestabilizador gema, el dolor le hizo retorcerse, gritó, las lágrimas se escaparon y pronto paró todo mientras Cianita anotaba los progresos, así fue un par de veces hasta que las puertas se abrieron, escuchó la voz de Apatita, luego, por los pasos, se dio cuenta que la habían dejado sola.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, todavía elevada, miraba algunos tubos de un material extraño reforzados con metal, no había notado ese metal, que ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba en toda el laboratorio. Inclusive, los instrumentos de Cianita eran de ese metal, inclusive, los pilares y lo que le aprisionaba las manos y pies eran de ese material. Observó uno en particular, solo por llevar su mirada a algún lado, tenía la vista fija allí, el instrumento comenzó a moverse, temblar. Peridot perdió la concentración entonces sin creer lo que había pasado ¿Quién lo habría movido? Siguió mirándolo fijamente, el instrumento volvió a moverse y así sucedió dos veces más antes de darse cuenta que realmente era ella quien lo movía.

—Poderes de metal… tengo… poderes de metal…

Volvió a concentrarse, esta vez más y logró elevar el instrumento por el aire. La puerta se abrió y perdió la concentración, el instrumento cayó al suelo.

—Tendré cuidado entonces. Gracias, Apatita.

Cianita entró. Peridot la siguió con la mirada un segundo, la observó recoger el instrumento y colocarlo en su lugar. El aliens se distrajo leyendo unos reportes, en esos momentos, Peridot intentó desesperadamente liberarse, cerró los ojos, sudaba, se concentró en su alrededor y de pronto, lo empezó a sentir, cada material metálico del laboratorio y de la propia nave, había logrado conectarse, solo debía…

El desestabilizador fue encendido. Ella se arqueó hacia arriba, gritaba de dolor, su cuerpo se quemaba en aquella energía que la superaba, algo indescriptible. Luego fue detenido mientras los resultados eran arrojados, Peridot respiró conectándose de vuelta con los metales de la nave, cuando intentó hacer algo, fue expuesta de nuevo a esa energía. No tenía forma de librarse y fue eterno el tiempo antes que Cianita terminara con las pruebas de ese día, pero al contrario de lo que normalmente sucedía, no fue bajada de inmediato. Peridot, inmóvil, miró los tubos y sus reforzamientos, escuchaba la voz del alien presente hablar mientras daba a Apatita los últimos descubrimientos. Maldita alien. En aquél momento sentía odiar todo y daría lo que fuese por ser libre. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en aquél metal, la voz de Cianita en sus oídos, su cuerpo doliendo, el rencor que sentía…

Sucedió, el metal de los tubos se desprendió violentamente y fue lanzado hacia el alien presente, quien gritó de dolor al mismo tiempo que la voz de apatita en el comunicador mostraba alarma. Todo comenzó a desprenderse allí dentro, inclusive aquello que le sujetaba se desprendía. Las puertas se abrieron repentinas y escuchó.

— ¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Ágata!

Para cuando la puerta fue a cerrarse, Peridot estaba en la camilla, había caído, estaba libre, llena de dolor, herida, pero libre. Se levantó cuando pudo tambaleándose y caminó hacia la puerta, cual no se había terminado de cerrar por unos reforzamientos allí atascados, se escabulló en la abertura y salió al pasillo con un poco de esperanza conseguir libertad… Debía dejar de tener esperanza.

Los soldados cuarzo corrían desde las celdas hacia donde ella estaba, solo había una dirección para huir y Peridot la tomó, corrió pero rápidamente era alcanzada, ella no tenía fuerza, no era rápida y los únicos logros en su vida habían sido los académicos, no había razón por la cual tuviese oportunidad, o tal vez sí.

Todo lo metálico comenzó a desprenderse y retrasó a las cuarzo que rápidamente hicieron una formación para esquivar y avanzar, Peridot corrió y cruzó en un pasillo sin saber a donde sería llevada, solo intentaba una cosa: llegar con Jasper, debía ir con ella y liberarla, tenían que salir juntas, pues ella no era como Lapislázuli, no haría lo mismo.

Los soldados salían por todas partes, persiguiéndola, la nave se estremecía en turbulencia cada que algo se desprendía y Peridot no sabía hacia dónde iba, fue entonces que escuchó a la distancia una voz entre angustiosa y alarmada.

—¡Ya está en la puerta!

Se detuvo frente a lo que parecía una pared pero al verse bien, tenía bordes que enmarcaban lo que sería la salida de la nave, estaba mal, no debía estar allí, debía llegar con Jasper. Agarró valor, dio media vuelta para regresarse pero al hacerlo, el látigo de Ágata la golpeó contra la pared, el sonido estridente y la sensación de la electricidad era doloroso, pero para ese momento sus nervios seguían insensibles por el desestabilizador al que había sido expuesta. Solo con ver a Ágata tembló, le tenía miedo, la violencia de ese alien era tremenda y sabía que ser capturada por ella le generaría la peor tortura posible. Estaba aterrada, temblaba con verla.

—Si no fuera porque debo llevarte viva, te mataría ahora mismo—Ágata avanzó, sacando otro látigo de su nuca.

Peridot se pegó a la puerta, el sudor bajaba por su piel, el sonido de los látigos golpearon sus oídos, sintió con sus dedos el ligero metal que allí formaba la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se conectaron con los ojos azules de Ágata, buscaba piedad pero solo encontró crueldad en ellos. Un látigo fue alzado, el golpe se dirigió a ella, la electricidad avanzó por su cuerpo y en un acto desesperado hizo fallar la puerta, cual se abrió.

Estaban en el aire, volaban a gran altura, Peridot fue arrastrada hacia abajo y consigo cayó todo lo que había desprendido, la nave se alejaba a gran velocidad, ella estaba en el vacío, estaba muerta. Volteó mirando hacia el suelo y la distancia que las separaba se iba volviendo más y más corta. Pronto no habría separación entre la tierra y ella, su deseo de morir se cumpliría.

…Jasper… Jasper había quedado sola.

No quería abandonarla, no quería ser Lapislázuli, se negó a morir, no planeaba ser así, no quería ser así, cercano al suelo una plataforma de metal se formó y ella cayó allí, golpeándose principalmente la frente. Ella bajó lentamente en la plataforma hasta quedar oculta en los árboles, pero al mirar arriba ya la nave no estaba, se había ido y con ella, Jasper. Sus ojos se humedecieron al darse cuenta que la había abandonado, la había dejado sola, se había quedado completamente sola.

* * *

La turbulencia le preocupó, no por sí misma, sino por Peridot, las pruebas con los desestabilizadores debían ser algo peor cuando toda la nave se encontraba estremeciéndose. Peridot no era tan valiente ni tan fuerte, aunque tampoco ella, la única razón por la cual seguía cuerda y seguía adelante era por haber estado acompañada, por el apoyo que sus amigas le daban y aunque Lapislázuli las hubiese abandonado, todavía tenía a esa enana rubia que la necesitaba, era esa sensación de querer protegerla que le ayudaba a seguir, aunque no pudiese hacer nada por el momento, pero sabía bien que tarde o temprano encontraría la manera de escapar y la sacaría de aquella horrible cárcel, intentarían sobrevivir juntas hasta que sus cuerpos no le diese más y morirían, pero juntas. En aquél momento era Peridot lo que más le importaba y lo único que no le hacía volver loca después que Lapislázuli las hubiera traicionado.

Recostada a la celda e hinchada por los constantes golpes propiciados por sus captores, vio a un soldado cuarzo saludar a que otro venía cabizbajo

— ¿Qué sucedió con la prisionera que estaba con Cianita? ¿Cómo se llama? Ahm… ¿Peridot, no?

Se tensó, solo con la posibilidad que le hubiese sucedido algo ya bastaba para derrumbarla, él terrible pensamiento de que Peridot no hubiese resistido aquella horrible sesión con los desestabilizadores ahora ocupaba su mente y le ocasionaba un fuerte dolor, la idea de poder escapar y sacarla de aquella situación se derrumbaba ante ella y no podía detenerlo, no quería pensar que su esfuerzo por mantenerse viva solo le había alargado el tiempo en vano para no hacer nada por la única amiga que le quedaba.

—Ella…—El otro soldado dudó—Escapó.

* * *

¡¿Cómo se dice?! ¡DRAMA QUEEN! xD Ok, ok, debo admitirlo, estuve MUCHO esperando por hacer este capítulo, no saben cuánto :'D Pero por fin lo hice y ahora no sé cómo continuar (nah, es mentira lo último), espero que les haya gustado. Sé que está largo, solo la parte de Lapislázuli me tomó lo que creí que sería el cap completo, pensé en dividirlo en dos pero creí que así no se sentiría tanto el drama (?).

Bueno, gracias por leer.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Capítulo 14

—Chico, despierta ¡Despierta!

Escuchó la voz de Amatista y fue eso lo que hizo que él abriera sus ojos. Sintió de inmediato una lágrima derramarse y humedecer su mejilla mientras el mundo captado por sus retinas era distorsionado por la humedad acumulada sobre la córnea. Tardó en enfocar el cabello lila de Amatista quien se observó preocupada o angustiada por algo, temió lo peor, creyó por un segundo que alguna de las tres heridas hubiese muerto. Se sentó con una expresión que creyó muy emotiva, pues su amiga tomó distancia preguntando:

—Chico ¿Qué te sucede? Por mis estrellas ¡Estabas llorando mientras dormías!

— ¿Y Peridot, Lapislázuli y Jasper?—Preguntó con su voz quebrándose.

—Siguen durmiendo, están mejor, menos hinchadas.

Suspiró con cierto alivio por la noticia y se levantó. Entró a donde las tenían y las observó recostadas. Su mente daba vueltas mientras recapacitaba lo que había soñado ¿Sería verdad? ¿Realmente había visto el pasado de ellas? Todo había sido demasiado real como para haber sido un sueño pero se le hizo inverosímil que hubiese logrado entrar en las mentes de ellas para hurgar sus recuerdos.

Más lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro, una fuerte tristeza lo invadió pero logró reconocer que aquella tristeza no era propia, no en esa profundidad, no en aquella desesperación y arrepentimiento, sentía lo que alguien más sentía, sentía lo que ellas tres sentían. Exhaló, su pecho dolía mucho y sus piernas le temblaban.

—Steven—Escuchó a Perla— ¡¿Amatista, lo dejaste entrar allí?!

—Tú te encargaste de cuidarlo y mira a dónde fue a parar.

Salió antes que la pelea lo aturdiera, notó a Perla ruborizada de enojo pero no el color no era exactamente rojo, más bien un cian que alumbraba la piel extraordinariamente clara. Él saludó y la discusión se detuvo. Perla bufó molesta y lo tomó del brazo para luego halarlo hacia el pasillo y las escaleras.

—Logré buscarte un desayuno, Steven. Y tienes que saber que Garnet debe hablar contigo seriamente.

—¿De qué?

—Ella te dirá.

Al bajar logró ver a través de una ventana el cielo despejado y brillante. Recordó las risas de sus padres cuando se divertían en la playa cercano a su casa en los hermosos días de verano. Exhaló con su pecho ardiéndole, quería regresar al pasado.

Recibió un desayuno que no constó más que uno que otro embutido que seguramente ella habría encontrado al revisar un supermercado cercano, una fruta y un poco de agua. Ofreció comida a ella pero ésta se negó, él comió perdido en sus pensamientos y en el sueño tan doloroso que había tenido, cada momento se le hizo tan real que creyó haber viajado al pasado y haberse metido en el cuerpo de ellas para así vivir nuevamente lo que ellas habían experimentado.

—¿Crees que ellas se recuperen?—Preguntó por fin.

—No sabemos, Steven, las heridas de las tres son muy graves, aquella pelea fue brutal.

—Tal vez…—Inició nervioso—si uso mi saliva sanadora en las tres podamos hacer que se curen y tal vez saber un poco más…

—Espera—Perla detuvo de inmediato—¿Dijiste 'las tres'? ¿Acaso planeas sanar a Jasper también? Steven ¿Estás demente?

—No—Negó rápido—, solo que creo que puede que haya una oportunidad para ella.

—Ella intentó matarnos ¡Estuvo a punto de hacerlo! Mira lo que le ha hecho a Peridot y a Lapislázuli ¡¿Acaso te importa lo que ella nos hizo a nosotras?! ¡¿No recuerdas cómo nos encontraste?!

—Sí, sí, pero Jasper ha vivido situaciones terribles, creo que…

—¿Peores que las situaciones que nosotros hemos vivido? Steven, todos hemos vivido cosas horribles pero lo que nos diferencia es cómo reaccionamos a ello, Jasper es mala y por eso reaccionó así, creo que simplemente debemos dejarla para que ella…—Hizo silencio, no quiso pronunciar la siguiente palabra frente a él.

—¿'Muera'? ¿Eso ibas a decir?—Criticó Steven—Sí, hemos vivido una pesadilla ¡Pero nos hemos mantenido juntos! ¡Imagina estar día tras día encerrado siendo la rata de laboratorio de los aliens! ¡Sola! ¡Creyendo que tus únicos amigos te han abandonado! Eso es… es… ¡Espantoso!

—¡Hablas como si conocieras su pasado! ¡¿Qué puedes conocer de ella?! ¡Creo que ya hemos visto suficiente!

—¡No!—Gritó él—¡¿Cuál es el caso de seguir vivos si dejamos que los demás caigan!? No hay razón…

—¡Si lo hay!—Exclamó ella, levantándose—¡¿No ves lo que nos ha hecho?! ¡¿Cómo puedes defenderla?!

—Solo pienso lo que creo que es justo y mejor—Volvió a gritar sin darse cuenta—, solo… ¡Solo quiero hacer el bien como lo haría mamá! ¡Pero no lo entiendes, Perla! ¡No la entiendes!

—¡Tú no la entiendes!—Gritó Perla con lágrimas en los ojos—¡De todos aquí tú fuiste quién menos la conoció! ¡La que menos la entendió! ¡Así que te quedarás callado y simplemente dejarás que Jasper se muera!

Hizo silencio, no pudo hablar después de eso, sintió su pecho desgarrarse y sangrar mientras observaba a una Perla que él desconocía y pronto encontró en ella que se desconocía a sí misma, se había cubierto la boca con sus delicadas manos y una lágrima bajaba. Ella desvió su mirada al suelo como si sintiese vergüenza de lo que había dicho. Solo el sonido de las respiraciones de Amatista y Garnet, que habían llegado corriendo por el escándalo, era audible. Todo pareció estático.

—Tienes prohibido usar tu saliva sanadora.

Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de salir de allí empujando a sus hermanas. Steven seguía en silencio con muchas ganas de llorar por lo que había escuchado. Ahora él miraba el suelo sin poder sacarse esas palabras de la mente.

Garnet entró haciendo una seña a Amatista para que se fuera. Él la sintió a un lado y luego una caricia, llevó su mirada a ella buscando consuelo.

—Perla se ha visto muy afectada por la muerte de Rose—La escuchó—, pero no ha querido decir eso, Steven. Tú la has conocido en facetas que nosotras nunca veremos, además, tu unión con ella es especial y diferente a la que cualquiera de nosotras podríamos haber tenido. Siento que estaría orgullosa de lo fuerte que te has hecho, pero hay cosas que debes tener claro—La dulce voz se endureció de repente—, podríamos iniciar con el hecho de que te escaparas, fue algo peligroso, pudiste haber muerto solo, pudiste haber caído en una trampa de los aliens…

—Pero ya viste que era real.

—Casi morimos por buscarte, antes de enfrentarnos a Jasper tuvimos que dar el frente con otros aliens fuertes. Lo que hiciste, Steven, fue un acto de irresponsabilidad, tenías buenas intenciones pero las buenas intenciones solas no hacen nada bueno. No lo hagas más.

—…Lo siento.

—Y por otro lado, no te dejes engañar, solo porque ella esté en un muy mal estado no significa que debas curarla, Jasper es un peligro, si se mejora puede atacarnos de nuevo. Ya lo ha dicho Perla, tienes prohibido usar tu saliva sanadora.

—Pero…

—No, no será. Espero que haya quedado claro.

Garnet se levantó y caminó hacia afuera para tomar su lugar nuevamente, Steven se mantuvo solo un poco más mientras reflexionaba lo que había escuchado. En aquél momento se sintió solitario y triste, por un lado su discusión con Perla y las palabras de Garnet, por el otro, todavía los sentimientos ajenos que había guardado del sueño ¿Cómo poder entonces acabar con aquella situación? No sabía.

Antes era un niño feliz que buscaba ver el lado positivo a todo, no importase los aprietos en los que pudiese encontrarse, pero tampoco es como si hubiese tenido muchos aprietos pues tenía todo lo que podía pedir un niño… Ahora todo era diferente. Debió reconocer que en algunas veces no se reconocía ¿Qué era de ese niño feliz que siempre reía? En ese momento no estaba. Suspiró.

Se levantó buscando aclarar pensamientos. Caminó hacia la entrada encontrándose con Garnet a unos metros en el lado de afuera, era de día, así que no tendría problemas si salía por los lugares cercanos. Se alejó un poco del edificio encontrando una ciudad básicamente destruida a la distancia mientras que en las zonas cercanas el área tenía muchos escombros pero no estaba vuelta nada. Caminó sin alejarse mucho y observó el cielo despejado.

 _¿Los aliens nos estarán mirando desde lo lejos?_ Se preguntó _Si es así ¿Qué pensarán? ¿Estarán bien observándonos en estas condiciones? Bueno, si ellos estuvieran viéndonos ya nos habrían atacado… creo, mucho más ahora que estamos débiles, así podrían acabarnos. Pero… ¿Por qué no hicieron eso con Lapislázuli, Peridot y Jasper? Han tenido la oportunidad y en cambio ellos… ellos… las intentaron convertir…_ Detuvo su andanza luego de algunos minutos y regresó la mirada hacia el edificio _¿Por qué han venido y qué quieren de nosotros?_

Escuchó cuando Garnet lo llamaba, ya se había distanciado bastante del edificio. Se regresó mientras rebobinaba una y otra vez aquella pregunta ¿Por qué habían venido? ¿Conquistar el planeta? Hasta ese momento no había visto la gran cosa, no parecía que tenían intenciones de construir algo, solo cazaban, entonces ¿Cuál fue el motivo de su llegada? Pues tampoco destruían a los humanos ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué era lo que verdaderamente sucedía?

Se sentó taciturno en un lugar donde pudiese estar tranquilo, apoyó la cabeza en la deteriorada pared y se detuvo viendo el techo color madera. Pronto llegó a la conclusión que quienes pudiesen saber más o menos la respuesta eran Lapislázuli, Peridot o Jasper, ésta última debía estar mejor informada pues había estado más tiempo encerrada con los aliens. Vio entonces mejorarla como una prioridad a solventar sus dudas pero al mismo tiempo recordó que su saliva sanadora no había hecho nada en Peridot. Esa memoria le causó inseguridad y miedo ¿había límites para la saliva sanadora? ¿Sus poderes estaban fallando? Si era así, la nueva incógnita surgió ¿Hasta cuándo podría ayudar a sus amigas? ¿Cuándo sería un inútil de nuevo? No quería pensar en eso pero las dudas le abatían.

El tiempo había transcurrido y él no se dio cuenta, el calor de la media tarde prontamente lo arrulló y él cerró los ojos quedándose dormido.

Estaba en un campo de flores rosadas y nubes rosa claro, el sol brillaba intenso y había mucho viento, a la distancia observó una silueta conocida, aquellos grandes rulos y esa piel blanca, corrió a ella con una sonrisa y esos ojos negros lo enfocaron con gran amor. Fue recibido con un abrazo. Él tomó distancia y observó ese rostro amable.

—Mamá.

—Steven, has crecido—Rose se sentó entre las flores—, pronto serás tan grande como yo.

—Te extraño—Habló aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pues sabía que ella no era nada más que un sueño.

—Y yo te extraño a ti y a Greg, pero no es momento de llorar, Steven. Te veo algo preocupado. Cuéntame qué ha sucedido.

Él se acomodó a su lado y comenzó a contarle todo lo vivido desde haberse escapado hasta ese momento, contó su sueño y el miedo de dejar de ser ayuda, sus preguntas que sabía que la Rose que él veía no le contestaría. Contó todo para entonces quedarse callado.

— ¿Planeas curarlas? ¿A las tres?

—No sé si pueda. Tengo miedo de que esté perdiendo mi saliva sanadora.

—Bueno, vale intentarlo ¿No?

— ¿Y si Jasper es como… me dicen las chicas? Y si la sano y nos ataca ¡Sería terrible!

— ¿Dudas de eso? ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

— ¿Cómo podría?—Volteó, Rose le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa y se levantó.

—Sígueme.

Se incorporó rápido y la siguió en silencio, el viento se volvía cada vez más frío y el cielo iba perdiendo su brillo, las flores desaparecían y en un punto, Rose se detuvo y respiró profundo, no había nada frente a ella, solo un lugar oscuro. Ella dio un paso hacia la nada y su cuerpo desapareció al mismo tiempo que un paisaje rojizo se creaba, como un desierto de arenisca roja con grandes cañones que subían hacia el firmamento ennegrecido por las nubes tormentosas, allí, a la distancia Steven distinguió aquella cabellera beige.

Él dio un paso al frente y sintió desesperación, mucha desesperación, pero no era suya, era de Jasper. Tembló con miedo pues recordó lo peligrosa y violenta que era, pero tuvo que avanzar y encararla, solo así podría despejar sus dudas.

—Jasper—Llamó.

Ella volteó, sus brazos estaban encadenados al suelo y su cuerpo no tenía ni una sola herida pero si manchas verdes y de algunos colores como si se tratase de alguna infección. Ella no parecía amable, más bien, era lo opuesto.

—Tú, el niño que estaba con Lapis.

—Me llamo Steven—Se presentó.

—¿Cómo has llegado a este lugar?

—Puedo hacerlo—la vio hacer una mueca de disgusto—. Sé cómo te sientes—Se animó a hablar—, me lo has transmitido ¡Sé lo que has vivido! ¡Lo he visto!

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿Cómo podrías tu comprender o ver algo que ni remotamente has presenciado?

—Porque tú me lo has mostrado—La vio contrariada, prosiguió—, eran amigas y solo tú quedaste atrapada pero ¡No fue culpa de ellas! ¡Cada una tuvo un accidente! ¡No te abandonaron!

— ¡¿Tú qué sabes?!—Gritó Jasper enfurecida con aquello, el viento sopló con más fuerza y la arenisca roja se levantó— ¡¿Ellas te han contado?! ¡¿Ellas te han dicho algo?! ¡Claro que lo harán! ¡Porque son dos traidoras! ¡Me abandonaron! ¡Me traicionaron!

—No lo hicieron ¡Claro que no! ¡Peridot está arrepentida y Lapislázuli profundamente entristecida! ¡Sé que es loco decirlo pero créeme! ¡Pude verlo y sentirlo! No tienes por qué odiar de esa manera. Jasper, puedo curarte y… sé que podrían arreglarlo si lo…

No pudo continuar hablando, una mano le tomó del cuello y lo comenzó a apretar, las manchas de colores de Jasper se expandían por todo el cuerpo y prontamente él también se sintió infectado. La presión en su garganta lo ahogaba y la desesperación por oxigeno lo abarrotaba, el dolor lo estremecía y el odio contagiado por la chica le hacía perderse de sí mismo. Todo empezaba a borrarse a su alrededor, no distinguía nada más que aquella voz fuerte.

—¡No hables como si pudieras entenderlo! ¡No digas más nada! ¡Esas malditas me han traicionado! ¡Merecen morir! ¡Los aliens merecen morir! ¡Este maldito mundo merece la muerte! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! Y tú ¡Despreciable niño! ¡También mereces eso!

Se dio cuenta que no podía despertar, no estaba dentro de su mente, estaba dentro de la mente de Jasper y entonces entendió que morir allí sería nunca despertar. Sintió miedo, terror, todo se borraba y él iba desapareciendo. Tenía que intentar detenerla. Llevó sus manos con dificultad a ella y cuando sus dedos tocaron aquella piel, fue golpeado por algo, recuerdos, más recuerdos, los primeros eran de las naves, de haber sido llevada varias veces a ser experimentada con los desestabilizadores gema, de haber sido infundida con aquél extraño líquido que le generaba tanto dolor, de haber sido apresada y golpeada por su fuerza, pudo sentirse como ella, podía entenderla pero… El sueño volvía, vio en ella los diferentes momentos que había pasado con sus amigas, sintió la felicidad momentánea, escuchó las risas, las olas del mar, el sonido de los lápices contra las hojas, observó los papeles que se mandaban en clase, el aroma a las sodas que tomaban y el sonido de las aves marinas.

Muchos sentimientos lo llenaron y pronto su cuello fue soltado. Hubo un llanto, no era él, vio al frente y la observó en el suelo llorando, apretaba la tierra con las grandes manos y el rostro estaba oculto por la gran melena. Él sintió un nudo en su garganta y con cuidado se acercó a ella, llevó una mano temblorosa al cabello y le acarició la cabeza. Comenzó a contarle lo que había visto en sueños y supo que todo era verdad pues había captado esa mirada brillante y humedecida.

—Puedes tener otra oportunidad, Jasper—Dijo por fin— ¿Quieres hablar con ellas? ¿Quieres arreglarlo?

—No creo que sea posible, nos hemos lastimado tanto…

—Es posible—Aseguró—, sé que lo es—Hizo una pausa—, además, hay cosas que tú sabes que nos beneficiaría. Puedes tener una segunda oportunidad ¿Qué dices?

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que ella logró levantarse después de haberse secado las lágrimas. La miró atento, ella estaba firme pero no había en su rostro algún indicio violento. Esperó unos momentos, los fríos vientos habían cambiado y el cielo estaba ligeramente más claro.

—Si es posible, deseo intentarlo.

Abrió sus ojos, todavía era de día y él seguía en su pequeño espacio solitario. Se levantó rápido mientras daba vuelta a lo que su sueño le había revelado y sintió apuro, tenía que hacer algo por aquellas tres que se encontraban gravemente heridas, solo así podría descubrir las respuesta a las preguntas que hacía un largo rato se habían originado en él. Steven salió de ese escondite y caminó a las escaleras, pero tan pronto dio un paso allí, escuchó atrás la voz de Perla.

—Tienes prohibido subir.

Nunca había sido desobediente, pero ahora tenía un motivo y sabía que ellas no lo comprenderían. Él corrió por las escaleras y la escuchó gritar, subió lo más rápido que pudo con ella atrás y dio con el pasillo, caminó hacia la puerta donde estaba Amatista y la encontró sentada en una esquina, entró rápido y a donde las tenían a las heridas, fue directo con Jasper.

—¡Detente!—La voz de Perla hizo eco.

—¡Viejo! ¡¿Qué haces?!—Gritó Amatista.

—¡Steven! ¡No!—Exclamó Garnet.

Las miró, ellas estaban paralizadas en la entrada y él estaba a un lado de la hibrida de cuarzo, con su mano llena de saliva y levantada, las miró amenazante y les retó en hacer lo que ellas no querían si daban un paso más, pero de igual modo lo haría. Cuando Garnet saltó a él, Steven llenó la nariz de Jasper con su saliva. Esquivó a Garnet e humedeció el tatuaje en la frente de Peridot, logró esquivar a Perla y tomó a Lapislázuli, volteándola e igualmente le mojó el tatuaje de gota. Buscó huir luego pero el látigo de Amatista lo enrolló y lo azotó contra el suelo, Steven exclamó aunque el golpe no había sido fuerte. Prontamente fue tomado por una histérica Perla y jalado para separarlas.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido?!

Los reclamos se detuvieron cuando una voz áspera comenzó a quejarse, él volteó a las heridas y observó aquella melena sacudirse, la gran y musculosa chica se sentaba y apretaba su rostro con sus manos. Vio cuando se quitó el cabello de la cara y abría aquellos ojos amarillos y apretaba los gruesos labios. Él tembló, sintió miedo aunque ya se había enfrentado en sueños con ella. Pero esta vez era diferente pues éste era el mundo real y la había traído de regreso. Ahora otra pregunta le había llegado ¿Había sido la decisión correcta?

* * *

Bueno, y he vuelto con otro cap después de un muy largo tiempo de desinspiración. Sé que mi ausencia fue dolorosa (realmente no, creo que algunos se han olvidado de que existo) ¡Pero sean felices! ¡He vuelto!

Sí, este cap es tranquilo y dramatico comparado con los otros ¡Pero el segundo arco apenas comienza! Todavía tenemos mucho qué recorrer antes de llegar al final *Tres cap después, acaba xD*. Así que bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos próximamente.


	16. Capítulo 15

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y apretó los ojos mientras todo su cuerpo entumecido se recomponía, Jasper respiró profundo como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho y los trazos de dolor en su pecho fueron desapareciendo lentamente. Su cuerpo se curaba de las heridas que le habían derrumbado y pronto sintió que del puente de su nariz escurría un líquido viscoso, con sus dedos lo quitó cuidadosamente para luego enfocarlo, no era más que una espesa baba que comenzaba a escurrir y desaparecer por entre sus yemas.

Todos e le hizo borroso, recordaba un sueño, recordaba una oportunidad pero no lograba hacerse con más nada, las memorias de aquella batalla en donde había sido herida muy gravemente llegaron a ella al tiempo que aquellos días escolares le generaban una dolorosa calidez en su pecho.

Comenzó a levantarse girando su vista hacia un lado, enfocó a aquél grupo de tres chicas peros sus ojos se fijaron casi exclusivamente en aquél niño de ojos oscuros y grandes rizos en su cabello. El grupo entero se estremeció y ella sólo pudo verlo a él mientras lo identificaba como quien le había dado esta nueva oportunidad. Steven, ése era su nombre.

Jasper dio un paso hacia él y él dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo en sus ojos oscuros. Entrecerró sus ojos observándolo bien, tan sólo era un niño, nada más que un niño o eso parecía, pero él había tenido la madurez y la compresión que nadie en este mundo había demostrado.

El sonido fuerte de un impulso desvió su atención, en un instante su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás por aquél brutal golpe en su abdomen, logró detallar aquél voluminoso afro oscuro y esos guantes de color de la sangre seca. Jasper gritó mientras atravesaba la pared opuesta, desplomándola y cayéndose a tierra.

—¡Noooooo!—Gritó Steven horrorizado al verla caer—¡Garnet! ¡¿Por qué?!

—¡No es tiempo de hablar, Steven!—Gritó la líder—¡Mejor será que escapemos pronto antes que...!

Steven se estremeció con aquél fuerte sonido que abatió el edificio, pronto la luz naranja se asomó fuerte por el hoyo causado por Jasper y ella se detuvo allí, apoyando sus pies en el borde y una mano en la pared mientras sus ojos dorados parecían resplandecer con el contraste de la luz de afuera, el cabello beige se movía con el viento despejando aquella expresión iracunda.

—Steven ¡Atrás!

Perla pasó al frente y lo empujó hacia atrás. Amatista sacó sus látigos de su pecho y se posicionó adelante también, ellas parecían estar dispuestas a otra batalla pero él sabía bien que no era más pelea lo que necesitaban, solamente debían escucharse. Sólo eso.

Captó entonces como el agua subía detrás de Jasper y una gran mano rompió la pared al agarrarla y apretarla, Jasper gritó mientras era arrancada de allí y el edificio se estremeció cuando las tuberías se rompieron y doblaron dejando escapar lo poco que quedaba de aquél vital líquido. Lapislázuli se levantó, su cabello flotaba al igual que su falda, en su espalda las dos alas se habían formado, ella salió por aquél hueco dejado y desapareció a la vista de él.

—¡Es momento de escapar, Steven!

Perla lo tomó del brazo para halarlo hacia afuera, pero él muy bruscamente se soltó. Ella fue a liberar un reclamo cuando el agua voló el techo del edificio, cual se estremeció desde sus cimientos, parecía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento. Él tembló, las paredes que quedaban se tambaleaban unas a otras mientras los giros rápidos de Jasper se sentían como el motor de un avión a punto de despegar. Gritó horrorizado, la pared de mayor tamaño finalmente colapsaba... encima suyo. No tuvo mucho tiempo de nada, solamente logró agacharse y cubrir se con sus manos apretando bien sus ojos negros esperando el golpe... golpe que no llegó.

Miró valientemente, las tuberías se habían vuelto una red que sostuvieron la pared y finalmente la tiraron hacia atrás, cambió la dirección de su ojos, Peridot se había levantado y miraba la pelea con furia, ella no dijo nada, todos los objetos metálicos comenzaron a flotar y desprenderse de sus lugares al tiempo que la rodeaban y hacían de piso para que subiese. Iba a entrar en batalla... pero batalla no necesitaban, batallas ya había suficientes...

—¡Vayámonos ya!

Garnet agarró a Amatista y Perla lo sujetó a él, ellas dos corrieron arrastrándolos hacia las escaleras, el edificio estaba a punto de colapsar sobre sí mismo y Steven se vio tan turbio que no podía hacer más que simplemente ser alzado. Parecía entonces en aquél caos que sus decisiones habían sido erróneas. Sus ojos se humedecieron sin lograr entender lo sucedido, puesto que había sentido lo que Jasper había sentido, la había comprendido y no entendió si quiera cómo era posible haber sido engañado de esa manera ¿Lo que vio fue la verdad o lo que ella dejó que el observara? Llevó sus manos a sus ojos sin entender lo que sucedía en su pecho, el sabor de la traición, de la mentira y de lo vil se paseaba por toda su boca.

—¡Perla! ¡Cuidado!

Sus ojos se fijaron cuando la escalera que acababan de bajar falló. El látigo de Amatista enrolló a Perla por su cintura, ella fue jalada hacia adelante, cayéndose por las escalera y protegiendo a Steven con su cuerpo. El golpe fue estrepitoso pero ocultado por el colapso de la estructura, que ya no aguantaba la terrible batalla a la que era sometida.

Garnet soltó a Amatista y alzó a una inconsciente Perla, que sangraba por su cabeza y gritaba de dolor, Amatista lo agarró a él y corrió hacia la salida. Cuando Steven estuvo en la puerta fue detenido en seco cuando el brillo de Jasper comenzó a acercarse violentamente rápido, él se cubrió con sus manos pero el giro subió por la pared, destrozándola.

Ellos salieron, él miró hacia arriba y sus ojos se cegaron un segundo, logró entonces encontrar la silueta de Jasper en contraste con el sol, ella peleaba ferozmente con quien había sido sus dos amigas. Observó cuando Peridot atacó con todos los escombros metálicos a Lapislázuli y a Jasper, Lapis bloqueó con agua y atacó nuevamente, una pared de se formó entre el golpe de agua y Peridot, pero Jasper quedó atrapada, su melena flotaba y ella pareció brillar, tensó sus músculos y se libró del agua haciendo su giro rápido, cual golpeó directamente a Lapislázuli. La agarró con una mano del cuello y estuvo unos segundos en el aire. Una tapa de de alcantarilla fue un proyectil lanzado por Peridot mientras Lázuli gritaba. Jasper logró sostenerlo y lanzarlo de regreso, el objeto golpeó a Peridot en el abdomen y ésta comenzó a caer al tiempo que aquella violenta mujer se lanzaba a ella.

Steven observó aterrado cuando Jasper la agarraba y las tres se dirigían a tierra a gran velocidad sobre el edificio, cual se destrozó cuando ellas colapsaron.

—¡NOOOO!

Gritó Steven, que ya estaba distanciado, quiso correr hacia allí pero las chicas lo sostuvieron. Él llevó sus manos a su rostro, sus piernas le temblaban mientras el polvillo se dispersaba y comenzaba lentamente a despejarse.

—... ¿Estarán... muertas?—Preguntó Amatista, quien temblaba también—...P-Dot...

Garnet hizo una seña cuando ya podía lograr verse algo. Steven apreció cuando Jasper se levantaba, él tembló ¿Ella había ganado? No, no podía ser así. La notó tensarse y luego liberar un grito de dolor fuerte mientras se quebraba en un profundo llanto y se dejaba caer nuevamente. Él no aguantó, la idea de la muerte de Lapislázuli y Peridot lo tomaron ¿Estaban ellas muertas? Se sintió culpable y ahogado, sus ojos se humedecieron y él corrió a toda velocidad, desprendiéndose de los brazos quienes lo cuidaban, se introdujo al polvillo, pasó los escombros regados y notó un profundo cráter...

Sintió el profundo llanto de Jasper, éste no era el único. Sus propias lágrimas se derramaron cuando vio a las tres chicas abrazadas con una sonrisa iluminádole los rostros húmedos y moretoneados. La sangre les escurría, pero el abrazo que las tres compartían era más de lo que cualquier herida pudiese doler.

—...Chicas...

Ellas llevaron una mirada a él, Peridot sonrió y buscó levantarse, la ropa estaba rasgada, su piel llena de moretones y su cabello hecho un desastre pero Steven nunca la había visto tan radiante como en aquél momento.

—...Steven...

Ella extendió sus brazos a él, pero antes de hacer otro movimiento una esfera de energía la golpeó, tumbándola hacia atrás. Steven volteó observando a Perla en la espalda de Garnet, ella tenía su lanza en la mano y sus ojos claros iluminaban con odio.

—... ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!—Gritó él, horrorizado—¡Ya no hay peligro! ¡Ya estamos...!

—¡Peridot! ¡Peridot! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Exclamó Lapislázuli. Él volteó y observó a la rubia retorciéndose en el suelo y entendió pronto que algo se había roto.

Garnet empuñó sus guantes y dejó a Perla en el suelo, Amatista se encontraba estática con su látigo en la mano. Volvió al otro trío, Jasper se había puesto de pie, Lapislázuli comenzaba a alzar agua y Peridot apenas podía mantenerse. La tensión creció y comenzó a aplastarlo.

—¡Basta!—Gritó—¡Deténganse! ¡¿Es que no se dan cuenta?! ¡No debemos pelear! ¡Tenemos que estar unidos!

—Han herido a Perla de gravedad—Habló Garnet.

—Lastimaron a Peridot—Se quejó Jasper.

—¿Estas son tus amigas, Steven?—Dijo Lapislázuli con odio.

—¿Es ella con quien hablabas en tus sueños, Steven?—Se quejó Amatista.

—No, no ¡Las cosas no deben marchar así! ¡Chicas! ¡Debemos arreglar nuestras diferencias no hacerlas más grandes!

—Atacaron a Peridot aunque ella es su amiga—Cuestionó Jasper.

—Intentaste matarla—Acusó Perla.

La situación ahogaba profundamente, las armas estaban alzadas y las miradas mataban. Lapislázuli dirigió una mirada a Steven y le sonrió, extendiéndole la mano mientras la calidez brotaba de ella.

—Ven, Steven, ven con nosotras. Estarás mejor.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Steven se queda!—Gritó Amatista.

Él tembló nuevamente, ya no había más opción. Sus ojos enfocaron al azul océano de Lapislázuli y al verde brillante de Peridot, ellas lo esperaban, pero sintió cuando Garnet lo jaló hacia atrás y él no tuvo opción, Garnet, Amatista y Perla eran como sus hermanas, lo habían cuidado todo ese tiempo. Tragó en seco, la sonrisa de Lázuli se borró y ella recogió su mano al tiempo que extendía las alas de agua. Peridot suspiró mientras era subida a los hombros de Jasper, luego llevó su dolorosa vista a Amatista, una lágrima se les escaparon a las dos chicas. Finalmente Jasper y Lapislázuli dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a alejarse.

Garnet alzó a Perla y Amatista tomó a Steven, moviéndolo a dirección contraria. La escuchó sollozar suavemente, pero él miró hacia atrás esperando que alguna de aquellas chicas volteara, cosa que no sucedió, ellas se perdieron en la distancia.

* * *

HOLIS HOLIS HOLIS. He regresado con un nuevo cap. Pos aquí todos nos vamos a la shit porque ocurrió lo que nadie creyó ¿Verdad? Yo tampoco lo creí pero ajá, las cosas han tomado este rumbo.

Ya más de un año con este fic que definitivamente me ha costado bastante, espero que finalmente pueda concluirlo pues me ha gustado mucho y espero que a ustedes también :D

Entonces hasta la próxima.


End file.
